Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X
by Librius
Summary: After a failed attempt at finding her brother, Claire is taken to Rockfort Island Prison. Soon, she finds that the island has been under attack and is now swarmed with zombies. With the help of prisoner Steve Burnside and other prisoners she meets along the way, Claire attempts to rescue her friend and escape the island. OCxAlexia.
1. One Nightmare to Another

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends and other authors who will be named later.  
**

******Summary: After a failed attempt at finding her brother once more, Claire Redfield is taken to Rockfort Island Prison. Upon regaining consciousness, she finds that the island has been under attack and is now swarmed with zombies. With the help of prisoner Steve Burnside and other prisoners she encounters along the way, Claire attempts to rescue one of her friends and escape the island. But an old 'friend' has returned to kill her brother.**

******Chapter 1 - One Nightmare to Another**

_The American mid-western town,_

_"Raccoon City" has been_

_completely decimated due to_

_the T-virus outbreak_

_that was __instigated by_

_the international corporation_

_"Umbrella."_

_Claire Redfield,_

_who arrived in Raccoon City_

_to search for her lost brother Chris,_

_and a rookie police officer,_

_Leon S. Kennedy, along with several civilians,_

_managed __to escape from the city,_

_but their ordeal was only_

_a prelude of things to come..._

* * *

_3 Months Later..._

**_December 27_**

Two helicopters flew through the clouds towards an isolated island in the sea, transporting two prisoners, the island was known as Rockfort Island, which was owned by the Umbrella Corporation.

A while after landing, the guards took one of the prisoners to their cell and removed the handcuffs. "Your identification number is WKD4496..." One of the guards said as he removed the bag from the prisoners head.

"Welcome to your new home." The guard added as the prisoner turned and glared at him, only to be knocked out after being hit in the head by his rifle.

The prisoner landed hard on the floor and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Her name is Claire Redfield. We caught her trespassing in our Paris Lab facility ten days ago. She apparently infiltrated the complex looking for her lost brother, Chris Redfield, one of the surviving members of RPD's famous STARS teams."

* * *

_**December 17**, __Ten days Earlier_

"Claire! Just go! Get out of here!"

Claire watched as several guards pinned Alex to the floor, knowing she didn't stand a chance against so many, she listened to his words and ran on down the hallway, two guards moved to pursue her.

As she neared the end of the hallway, a helicopter rose into view just out the window, blinding her with its searchlight. Claire shielded her eyes with her hands and noticed a minigun at the side of the helicopter aiming right at her.

Thinking quickly, Claire ran back and between the two guards and immediately leaped into a seperate hallway just as the helicopter unloaded a hail of bullets, killing the two guards in the process.

She immediately got back to her feet and rushed on ahead. The helicopter followed and began firing its minigun at her, but Claire was fast enough to avoid getting hit. The helicopter continued to fire, destroying every window that Claire ran by in the process, but despite all of the bullets that were being fired, it missed every shot.

Claire saw an open door up ahead and immediately leaped through and landed at the bottom of the stairs inside. She immediately got back to her feet and was about to move on, only to stop when she saw a large group of guards up ahead, who all raised their weapons at her.

With no way of escaping, Claire put her hands up and watched as the guards slowly made their way towards her. Looking around for a way out, Claire eventually noticed a few gas tanks just behind the guards.

Acting quick, Claire dropped her gun, which managed to get most of the guards to lower their own weapons, after which she dropped herself to the floor and grabbed her gun and fired several shots into the gas tanks, which resulted in a huge explosion that sent all the guards flying. She turned her back to shield herself from the pieces of rubble that were sent flying towards her.

After a few seconds, she turned to see the room was now covered in flames, with the guards scattered all over the place, some injured and some probably dead.

Before she could move on however, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her, forcing her to quickly glance around and aim her gun at the man who was now in front of her. Unfortunately, the man was just as swift as she was, for he already had his own gun pointed at her.

"Don't move." The man said with a glare.

All Claire could do was just glare back.

* * *

_**December 27**_

Claire slowly started to regain consciousness, but as she did, she was able to hear what sounded like explosions outside, forcing her to quickly push herself to her knees. She looked around and noticed the area seemed to be shaking a little, most likely due to the explosions, she could tell easily tell it was happening outside thanks to the dust that fell from the ceiling.

To make things worse, the light eventually went out, and the explosions themselves eventually stopped. The only sound that filled the air now was drips of water. Claire put her hands on the bars of her cell and looked around, although, since it was so dark, she could barely see anything.

Footsteps. Claire turned to the only door in the room and saw someone emerge from the shadows, a man, which she could easily tell from the appearance.

The man slowly made his way over to her cell door, causing her to back away from the bars.

_"If I were equipped with a lighter, I could see outside..." _Claire thought to herself. Just then, she remembered she had a lighter in her pocket and took it out.

The lighter lit the area up just a little, but enough to reveal the mans face staring right at her, forcing Claire to gasp in surprise.

After a few long seconds, the man unlocked her cell door and opened it, he then tilted his head towards the exit before walking to the other side of the room.

Claire remained in the cell as she was still unsure of what was happening, she watched the man sit down and take something out of his pocket, after which he threw it to the floor. "Perfect!" He said before turning to Claire. "Go on, get out of here. This place is finished. I don't know, it might have been a special forces team. But in any case this prison's been taken over, the troops have been wiped out."

After hearing those words, Claire slowly exited her cell. "What are you saying?"

The man faced her. "You're free to leave the complex. But you may as well know you have no chance of getting off this island."

"And what about you? What are you going to do?" Claire asked, obviously concerned about him despite the fact that he was the one who caught her, she could never forget his face.

"Don't worry about me." He replied.

Claire looked around, besides the combat knife on the desk and the handgun bullets, she didn't see anything of use, before leaving the room, she turned to the man again. "Hey, is my friend here on this island too?"

"You mean the young man who was with you when you infiltrated the Umbrella facility? Yes, he is." He replied.

"Where is he?" Claire asked.

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember, I do know that he is in another cell, somewhere else on the island, but where it is, I can't remember."

Claire nodded and turned her back to him. "Are there any other survivors?"

"Perhaps, I'm not sure, but it's a possibility..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Now go." He finished before lowering his head, drifting off into unconsciousness.

After exiting the room, Claire found herself in a thin narrow hallway, thankfully her lighter made it easy to see as she found more handgun bullets as she made her way through. "Now, if only I had a gun." She muttered to herself, knowing she a good number of handgun bullets at her disposal.

As she reached the corner of the hallway, she saw that there were stairs up ahead, and considering the light up there, she knew they led outside.

Much time had gone by ever since she was brought to this island, the last thing she remembered was running through that Umbrella facility, and then getting caught by the man back in the other room. She didn't have a clue where she was, but now that she was free, this was her chance to get away.

The first thing she had to do was figure out where she is, the second thing she had to do is find out where Alex is and rescue him, and finally she would have to escape. She was just hoping that there was at least a helicopter or something that would allow them to fly right out, but it also depended on the situation.

Claire shook her head and focused on the first task, finding out where she was, she immediately headed up the stairs and outside, it was raining. "Great, perfect time for this weather." She muttered as she made her way through the small graveyard area, she gave little attention to the crashed vehicle nearby.

She took out the combat knife and looked around to make sure the area was clear before moving on. But as she did, the vehicle that was crashed into the wall exploded, and something fell out. Before she could find out what it was, a person slowly climbed out of the vehicle.

He looked liked one of the islands soldiers judging by his clothing, but that's not what had her attention. He was on fire, yet he didn't scream, he slowly got to his feet and stared right at her.

It was just then that Claire immediately figured it out, he was covered in cuts and holes from head to toe and his eyes were the same, he was a zombie.

At first she tried to deny it but she had already been through this kind of situation before so there was no denying anything. Unfortunately, as the zombie got closer, Claire fell to ground, and to make matters worse, the zombie was almost within reach.

Just then, something grabbed her arm, Claire turned to see that it was another zombie, coming out of the ground. She pulled her arm back and shoved the zombie before rushing away from it, only to gasp when she saw another zombie rising from the ground.

She was planning on running in another direction, only to see that option slip away when another zombie burst out of the ground at the corner of the area. As Claire looked around for a way out, several more zombies started to rise from the ground, the sight of this just made her scared to the core.

Claire turned to run back but was too late as the zombie that grabbed her earlier was now limping towards her. Upon getting within reach, the zombie lunged at her but Claire managed to dodge it and shove it to the ground.

After crawling away from the zombie, Claire finally managed to get back to her feet, but there was no way to escape because she was now completely surrounded. She was now saying to herself continuously in her head, how did this happen?

Despite everything she had been through, this still scared her. She escaped one nightmare, only to land right into another.

**Authors Notes: Well first off, I'm back, and so is Enduring the Evil. We are now at Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X, not the beginning of a new trilogy just so you know, but rather the story to connect previous ones with future ones. Second, I'm sure you're wondering what took so long for this story to get started up. In all honesty, I had, ALOT of stuff I had to take care of and it prevented me from getting to work on this, to make things more annoying my laptop went dead and I had to get a new one, problem is, the new one is so complicated, it's almost as if there's a higher power out there trying to stop me from winning. Anyway, I'm just glad I got this done, but I would like to point out that due to complications, chapters won't be done as quick as they used to now, so sorry about that, but then, I might be lucky and finish some quickly from time to time. On another note, I'd like to thank the people who resubmitted their OCs as well as the new authors who recently submitted, it's good to have you back and it's also good to have new faces, I promise your characters will appear soon enough. Please Review, feedback is always appreciated, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Survivors

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441.**

******Chapter 2 - Survivors**

******December 27, Unknown Location**

Darkness. That was all that Rav could see. It almost seemed as if a long time had passed, as she could not remember anything that happened. Then, she could hear, a sound, the sound of water dripping. Afterwards, she became conscious again. Finally, she could feel strength inside her again and managed open her eyes. The sight before her was barely different than when her eyes were closed, it was dark, but she was able to make out the room. The room was just barely lit up, but it was light enough for Rav to see everything. It was all rusty and old looking, she started wondering how she got there in the first place.

"Wait..." She muttered as she looked up to see her hands tied to a rope that was connected to the ceiling. "What the..." She looked around the room but saw no one else, she was all alone.

Just then, the door in front of her opened up and someone emerged from the darkness behind it. He was wearing a white Chinese suit, his white jacket was decorated with golden patterns at the wrists, down the middle of the suit and at the waist. The jacket itself went down almost to knee length and he wore clean and shiny white shoes and he also wore a purple shirt underneath the jacket. The man stepped into the light to reveal his face, he was Chinese indeed, he looked about forty years old, his hair was tied into a long ponytail and he had a large scar that went down from his left eyebrow to his cheek.

Rav remained silent, as this man had a very unusual aura around him that made her very nervous.

Finally, after a long minute of silence, the man spoke in a calm snakish voice with a pure Chinese accent. "Rav Tsuki...it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rav just glared at him. "W-Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Hehe...how rude of me...allow me to introduce myself. I am Cheng Long, first off, don't mistake this room to reflect my background, I am much more wealthy than you think."

"Hmph...I can see that." Rav replied. "Where am I?"

Long sat down on the old bed at the side. "You are in the headquarters of the White Tiger Triad. Have you forgotten? You came here yourself to spy on me."

Upon hearing those words, she immediately remembered. Not long ago, Rav was tasked to spy on Cheng Long because his Triad group had been showing strange activity that was believed to be linked with Umbrella. She, along with Mia and Lucas were sent to obtain information, but she was caught in the process, she didn't know what happened to the others.

"Where are my friends?" She asked.

Long looked over his shoulder and muttered something in Chinese. After a few seconds, two more Chinese men came into the room with two others. "Mia! Lucas!"

"Rav! You're all right!" Mia replied as she ran over to Rav.

One of the other men shoved Lucas to floor and exited along with the other man.

"Y-You...assholes. I swear you're gonna pay for this!" Lucas said as he glared at Long and struggled to get to his feet.

With a chuckle, Long replied. "I believe you'll find, Mr Sunghyun, that you are the ones who will pay. After all, the three of you tried to steal valuable information. That...I cannot allow."

"YOU!" Lucas got up to throw a punch but before he could strike Long, a gunshot filled the air and Lucas fell to the floor after a bullet dashed through his leg.

"LUCAS!" Mia shouted.

The three of them turned to the source of the gunshot. Someone else emerged from the darkness, twirling a revolver, he wore black jeans, black shoes and a black shirt, along with a familiar long red jacket that went down to knee length as well as black gloves and sunglasses. It didn't take any effort for them to find out who it was as they already knew him.

"You...I knew you were still alive..." Rav growled. "Matt."

Matt smirked as he continued to twirl his revolver. "I know...because I'm the best in the world, simple as that."

**(Matt Damien, 20 years old, Spaghetti Western Fanatic)**

"Why Matt?" Mia asked.

Matt just glared at her behind his sunglasses. "Don't you fucking dare give me that look." He said, forcing Mia to look away. "You see...my buddy Cheng here is helping out with something really important...and you guys got in the way. I'd tell you, but I'm not one for all the details and shit, so you can just stay here and wait until we finish our business. If you're lucky, you might be allowed to leave afterwards."

Suddenly a sound filled the air and Long pulled out a phone from his pocket. "Yes?" He said as he answered it. "Really? I see...good...ok then, I will meet up with you shortly, until then." He finished before putting the phone back into his pocket. "It would appear I have to cut our conversation short."

Matt folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "What...was it the big boss man in black again?"

Long nodded. "Yes...he requires us to assist with an important matter." He replied before leaving the room.

Matt smirked and turned to follow but was stopped when Mia spoke. "Matt...why?"

"Don't bother asking stupid questions." Matt said as he looked over his shoulder at them.

Lucas just glared at him. "We could of been friends, you could of found something better, instead you choose this."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "You'll never understand me, I do whatever the fuck I want, not what you want. If you're lucky and you keep your damn mouths shut, I might consider asking Long to let you go. Until then, stay put and shut up." Matt said before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Mia untied the rope around Rav's wrists and lay her down on the bed at the side. "Are you okay Rav?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Rav replied.

Lucas managed to make it to a chair and sat on it. "Great, we failed our first mission and now we're stuck here."

Mia sighed. "I wish Jill and Dante were here."

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Prison Cemetery, 'Claire'**

Surrounded by zombies, the situation couldn't get any worse. Fortunately for Claire though, she knew more about the zombies and how to deal with them thanks to her ordeal back in Raccoon City, an ordeal she'd rather forget about.

Although she only had a combat knife, Claire was immediately able to think of an idea. Since the zombies were slow, it was easy to get around them. Claire kept her knife in hand just in case and kicked one of the zombies in the shin. This move managed to bring the zombie to the ground as it lost its balance, after repeating her move with the second zombie, Claire ignored the zombies behind her and sprinted towards the metal door at the other side of the cemetery and rushed through it before the zombies could catch her.

Upon entering into the Guardtower plaza, Claire looked around to make sure the area was safe before moving on.

However, just as Claire was about to move on, she was blinded when a searchlight from the top of the tower looked right at her, followed by a machine gun that fired a barrage of bullets at her.

Claire quickly ran back and took cover behind the destroyed vehicle, but he machine gun fire continued. Claire looked around and saw a handgun next to a corpse, she picked it up and checked to see if it was loaded. After doing so, the machine gun stopped firing, she peeked out just enough to get a clear view and shot at the searchlight, destroying it.

After firing two more shots, she could hear a voice from the top of the tower. "Ah! Wait! Wait! Don't shoot!"

"Who are you?!" Claire replied.

"Huh? You're not a zombie."

Another voice was heard from the tower. "Another survivor probably."

"Oh great, wait right there, I'm coming over."

Claire got to her feet and kept her gun raised as the young man jumped down to the ground. "Uh sorry about that little misunderstanding, but I thought you were one of those mons-"

"Shut up!" Claire interrupted. "Make one wrong move and I'll shoot!"

Just then, someone else jumped down and pointed their gun at her. "Don't talk to him like that!" She was a short Asian looking girl who seemed around Claire's age, she wore casual clothing, black shoes, jeans and a black blouse and her hair was tied into a ponytail, just like Claire's.

The young man put his hand over the girls gun and lowered it. "Calm down Shane." He said before turning back to Claire. "Relax beautiful, I said I was sorry. My name's Steve. This is Shane..." He stopped and looked at the Asian girl.

"Shane Shinozuka..." She said lowering her gun. "N-Nice to meet you."

Steve looked to the top of the tower and shouted out. "Hey! Damien! Everything's fine! Come on down!"

After a few seconds, Claire saw a third person jump down from the tower, he wore clothing similar to Steve, except he had a thin camo jacket and a white shirt. "Damien Snow. Good to-" He stopped when he looked at Claire. "Whoa...uh...yeah, good to meet you." He finished before looking away.

He looked about the same age as Steve, but that didn't matter right now, she was more concerned about where she was and what had happened.

Steve looked back at Claire and continued. "The three of us were prisoners on this island. And I'm guessing you're not from Umbrella either?" He asked.

Claire lowered her gun. "No. I'm Claire, Claire Redfield."

"Claire, hmm nice, I'll remember that." He said as he walked towards her. "Hey, I heard there's an airport around here, once we find it, we can finally escape from this crazy island. I'll see ya!"

Steve was about to run on ahead through the large metal doors but Claire stopped him. "Hey wait up!"

Upon facing her again, Steve raised a finger and made a tutting sound. "I don't want you following me lady, you'll only slow me down." He said before running on.

"Steve wait up!" Shane shouted before running after him.

Claire raised a brow. "He didn't seem to object to her following him."

"Don't worry about it..." Damien said getting Claire's attention. "Steve, Shane and myself have been helping each other for a while now in the amount of time that we've been here. Get to know him better and he might consider letting you follow him." He finished with a chuckle.

Claire faced him. "And how did you get here exactly?"

Damien shrugged. "Like Steve said, we were all prisoners here, but maybe now is not the best time to talk about that. Why don't we find a place where we can dry off?" He asked as he looked up at the dark rainy sky.

Claire nodded as she was starting to get soaking wet, thanks to the rain. "Right, do you know the place well?"

"Uh...kinda...let's just look around for a place to rest." He suggested.

"Ok, let's go this way." Claire replied as she went through the same metal doors that Steve went through.

Damien spoke up again. "But Steve said he didn't want you following him."

Claire smiled a little. "Who said I was following him?" She replied before moving on.

"Oh...she's good." He said with a smirk before following.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

_"I...I'll be back, I promise!" Claire said and turned to leave._

_Alex spoke up. "Wait Claire..."_

_Claire turned to him. "What is it?"_

_"I'm going with you, I owe Chris, and this is personal." Alex explained._

_Claire nodded. "Ok."_

_Bryan stepped forward. "Well, if you're going then I'm going too."_

_Danny stepped forward next. "Me too, you ain't going nowhere without us."_

_"No." Alex said._

_"What! Why?!" Bryan asked._

_Alex turned to them. "Bryan, Danny, Scott, I'm responsible for you guys, I was responsible for the others and look what happened. I am not putting you guys in anymore danger."_

_"But-" Danny tried to protest but Alex spoke over him._

_"I want you guys to go with Leon and go somewhere to heal up, then, you can give me a hand, ok?" Alex said smiling at them._

_Bryan and Danny were silent after that, but Scott managed to make his way over to them and was helped to his feet by Danny and Bryan. "Don't worry..." Scott said and put his hand out._

_Alex smiled and put his hand over Scott's, after which he was followed by Bryan and then Danny, they nodded at each other. "Ok, just don't do anything crazy Alex, we'll make sure we recover as quickly as possible."_

_Leon walked over to them. "Hey Alex, are you sure you won't come with us?"_

_Alex nodded. "I'm sure, like I said..." He revealed two rings in his hand. "This is personal."_

"Ugh...what...what the hell..." Alex muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He looked around the dark room he was in, there were paintings on the walls, statues and ornaments, a lot of rich looking stuff, but for some reason, something about all of it was just creeping him out. What made it worse was that he was tied to a chair, and that didn't make things any better. "Where am I?" He repeated.

"You are on Rockfort Island...MY island, Alexander." A voice with a pure british accent said.

Alex looked around for the source of the voice and saw a young man enter the room. He looked like a military officer due to his clothing but Alex had a very suspicious feeling that he was more than that. "Who are you?"

No answer, instead Alex received a punch to the face. "Be silent! I ask the questions here!"

Alex coughed and then chuckled. "Wow...I never thought that someone from the UK would hit a fellow Englishman."

This earned a giggle from the young man. "Oh my...hehehe, you are right, where are my manners. I am Alfred Ashford, the sole remaining member of the great Ashford Family."

"Ashford...? Wait a second, I know I've heard that name." Alex replied.

Alfred nodded. "Of course you have, after all, the Ashford name is famous throughout the world, how can anyone NOT know!"

Alex cringed a little at his tone, he wanted to tell him to calm down but that would probably only earn him another punch to the face. "So umm...what happened? Why am I here?"

"Why are you here?" Alfred faced him, once again Alex cringed as he saw the psychotic look in Alfred's eyes. "You were brought here days ago because you were snooping around in an Umbrella facility. Until recently now, MY island came under attack by unknown forces..." He walked closer to Alex. "And I know that YOU were the one who called them here!"

Alex raised a brow. "Unknown forces? What are you talking about?"

Alfred threw another punch to Alex's face, earning a growl from him. "The forces that have completely obliterated MY ISLAND! It's no coincidence...it was only after you and the girl showed up that all of this ended up happening. So I'm going to ask you..." He walked over to the large bed in the room and picked up the sniper rifle that lay on it. "Who are you working for?"

Alex could not afford to die here, not now, he still had too much left to do. "Ok just wait a second, don't do anything crazy. Look..." He said after taking a deep breath. "I honestly don't know what's going on or where this place is, or what it is, but I assure you that I am working for no one, hell, search me if you want, I got nothing, the only person I was with was Claire and..." He stopped. "Ah shit."

An evil smirk made its way onto Alfred's face. "So then...this Claire Redfield is working for someone, and you are merely her associate." Alfred slammed the rifle against Alex's head. "Thank you for the information Alexander, I was planning on finding out about her eventually, but you saved me some time." He turned to leave. "I will be back soon to ask you more questions, until then, make yourself at home. Hehehe!" Alfred left the room laughing like a maniac.

Alex growled silently as he saw blood dripping onto the floor from his head. "Questions? Yeah right. Well...I guess this is my punishment for getting more involved in all of this. I sure hope Bryan, Danny and Scott are recovering all right, because I don't think I'm gonna be able to get out of this by myself." He said as he looked at his feet which were tied to the chairs legs. "Then again, Claire should also be here considering what that psycho meant, which also means I can only hope Claire finds a way out and finds me soon, otherwise I'll be destined to stay tied to this chair and continuously be questioned by a mad crazy british man. I'd rather die." He finished as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean we lost contact with the field agents?"

A man in a suit sat stood up from the desk and walked over to the other man. "We have lost contact with them. Tsuki, Sunghyun and Jones aren't responding."

"Did you really expect them to?"

The two agents turned to the young man who was sitting down at the table at the side of the room. After looking through several files he continued. "This was supposedly their first assignment, you immediately threw weight on their shoulders without giving them the proper training or equipment, I wouldn't be surprised if they got caught."

"And that's why we called you here right now, Matlock. We would ask the SAS to provide help since the location is on their grounds but their hands are full, Delta Force and other special task units are not an option, and the new group isn't ready yet, and we don't have any other agents to spare at the moment. So our only choice was a mercenary, and you assisted us in various tasks before, you were really the only option we had."

The second agent spoke up. "Wait a minute, what about Hunter and Bleyker, they aren't busy, we can send them in. Obviously they have more experience."

"No...Hunter and Bleyker...those two rebels are refusing to do anything until they find their friend. Kennedy himself is assisting with that...so Jason..." The first agent said turning back to the mercenary. "We will arrange for a chopper to take you to London in the United Kingdom. That's where the White Tiger Triads secret hideout is supposedly located."

Jason got to his feet. "For the record, you wouldn't have this problem if you just sent in more experienced agents, but I don't really care. There's only two reasons why I accepted this task. One, the pay. Two, you said they showed suspicious activity that was linked with Umbrella."

The first agent nodded. "That's right, from what we know, there were people in the area who were supposedly wearing USS gear."

"Umbrella Security Service...we gotta find a way to expose that damn corporation so we can shut them down." Jason said.

The second agent spoke up. "There are plans to form an Anti-Bioterrorism group, that's being taken care of right now by a few others. They will handle Umbrella, as for us, we will handle the White Tiger Triad, because if they're linked with Umbrella then we need to take them out as soon as possible. If they get their hands on any of the viral samples that was in Umbrella's possession, or if they already do, chances are they may try to sell them. We can't afford for all of this to get out, that's why we are taking immediate action. There's a high possibility that the field agents that got caught may have information regarding all of this. Your mission, Matlock, is to get in there, and make sure the three of them are brought back safely."

"Don't worry..." Jason said as he got to his feet. He picked up a tactical vest and put on over his long sleeved black shirt. He folded up the files and put them into the pocket of his camo pants. He sat down and tightened the laces of his combat boots before putting a metal case on the table.

The two agents watched as he opened the case and took out an M4 carbine. After placing several magazines into his tactical vest and fitting his carbine with an ACOG sight, he turned to the two agents.

"I don't know the meaning of failure."

**Authors Notes: This took quite a while but as I always say, atleast I got it done. Out of all of my Enduring the Evil stories, I'd have to say Code Veronica X is probably gonna be the most difficult for reasons I'm sure you are all aware of. That said, I also managed to introduce one of my new OCs, Cheng Long. I have had the Long character planned out in my head for a long(wow, did I just do that?) time and I assure you he will have a HUGE impact in the future. Claire meets Steve, Shane and Damien, for the record, I hope I got all of your OCs written out the way you pictured them. Rav, Mia and Lucas find out Matt(Cunning asshole ain't he?) is alive and Mercenary Jason Matlock is being sent in to get them out despite being at a major disadvantage, and if you know your Resident Evil well then I'm pretty sure you might know who it was that Long was talking to over the phone, even Matt gives a hint. Hope you liked the chapter, please Review and let me know your thoughts, especially on my new OC Cheng Long, I'm eager to know your opinions**


	3. Under Surveillance

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus.**

******Chapter 3 - Under Surveillance**

******Rockfort Island, Outside Bunk House, 'Claire'**

While Damien searched the inside of the bunk house for anything useful, Claire waited outside, gun at the ready, making sure nothing was able to sneak up on them. Despite the rain continuously hitting her, she was able to focus in her head as she thought about Steve.

Steve, she didn't know much about him, except that, just like her, he was a prisoner on the island. Even so, a prisoner is a prisoner, and that is what made it hard for her, she couldn't tell if she could trust him or not, considering their first meeting, which she still held against him.

Then there was Shane, the young Asian girl who was with him. She could think up a million things right now and not one of them would be a reason for someone like her to be on this island. Which led her to the main question, just why was she on the island in the first place?

Finally, there was Damien, the only one who actually stayed with her. He was also a bit of mystery to her, but considering how nice he had been to her so far, she could tell she would be able to trust him. After all, due to the current situation, she knew it'd be a good idea to have someone watch her back, there was no telling if a zombie would just pop right out of a corner and get her, can't be too careful.

Just then, she heard glass smash from inside the bunk house, followed by gunshots. Claire slowly stepped away from the door and tightened her grip around her handgun.

After a long minute of silence, the door slammed open and Damien emerged, slamming it shut again before letting out several heavy breaths. "I...fucking...hate...this place." He said between breaths.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

Damien shook his head. "Just got attacked by a zombie that's all...here..." He took handgun bullets out of his pocket and gave them to her. "Look what I found too..." He continued, showing her M-100P Submachine guns. "These are sweet aren't they?"

Claire raised a brow. "Yeah...they sure are." She said taking the guns before walking down the short set of stairs.

It was then that Damien stopped and looked around. "Wait..."

"What is it?" Claire replied.

"I could of sworn I heard something...it sounded...like a growl." He continued.

Claire moved on. "I didn't hear anything."

Damien followed her. The two made their way around the corner of the building and stopped when they noticed a torn up body on the ground. Before their very eyes, something grabbed a hold of the body and dragged through the large hole.

"That didn't look too promising." Damien said as he raised his submachine guns.

Claire carefully continued on. "Just keep an eye out." She said as Damien followed.

The two then increased their pace and rushed to the other side of the building. "Phew...I actually thought something was gonna jump out of nowhere and-"

"Don't jinx it." Claire cut in.

Damien nodded. "Right...sorry." He replied before following her through the door up ahead.

"Guillotine square..." Damien shivered. "I fucking hate this place. They took a lot of prisoners here and cut their damn heads off...sick bastards."

Claire looked at him. "Anyone you know?"

Damien nodded. "I knew this one guy named Bob, but he got taken and they never brought him back."

"I'm...sorry." Claire said.

"Don't worry about it, we got company." He replied as he raised his weapons at incoming zombies.

Before he could fire though, he was frozen still when he watched as the zombies fell one by one after getting shot in the head. This prompted him to look at Claire.

"Too slow." Claire said with a smile before moving on.

Damien raised a brow. "Atleast I get to keep my bullets." He muttered as he followed her towards the workroom, ignoring the other two zombies that were on the other side of the caged fence.

Upon getting inside, they sighed with relief before shaking their arms and legs to the water off of their clothes. "Damn, of all times for it to rain."

"We're inside now, we can rest here for a while." Claire replied as she walked on.

As they were about to continue, a voice stopped them and the nearby security box opened up. _"Please deposit any metallic items you have, in the security box."_

"HA! I don't think so!" Damien spat as he stepped away from the security box.

Claire just gave him one of those looks. "Really? We're inside, it's safe in here so nothing will happen."

Damien shook his head. "Sorry Claire, but I've seen this before, we put our stuff away for just a moment, then we get jumped."

"You're just being paranoid..." She replied as she put all of her metallic items into the security box before moving on.

After letting out a nervous sigh, Damien did the same by putting his large bag into the security box and followed. As he moved through the hallway, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the zombies just outside the windows. "I swear, if those zombies break through those damn windows while we're over here, I'm gonna be really, really upset."

"As long as we don't make too much noise, they shouldn't notice us." Claire added.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, the two of them went through the only door in the area and into what appeared to be the monitoring room.

The moment they took a few steps forward, someone jumped out. "AH!" Damien raised his fists while Claire was prepared to attack, only for both of them to sigh with relief when they found it who it was.

"Claire...Damien."

Damien chuckled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Shane."

Shane smiled a little. "Sorry about that..." She said before turning away.

Claire and Damien walked on to the other side of the room to find Steve looking through a computer. "Chris Redfield..."

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

Steve got up and faced her. "Chris Redfield...is he a relative of yours or something?"

Claire raised a brow. "You mean my brother?"

"Ah...you're siblings." Steve replied as he walked by her and began to tap his fingers against the wall. "Well it seems your brother is under surveillance by Umbrella."

"What?!" Claire rushed over to the computer.

Damien just gave her a confused look. "I'm guessing that's not a good thing...is it?"

"No...it isn't..." Claire replied as she started typing away. "I've got to contact Leon and tell him to let my brother know he's being monitored. It's a good thing I have access to an outside connection from here."

Steve shrugged. "Well that file shows the latitude and longitude of this place. Heh, why don't you send your brother the coordinates and ask him to come help?"

That was a good idea. "Thanks, I'll do that." She replied.

"Hey, I was just kidding. There's no way he could get here, even if he is your brother." Steve said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Claire just looked at him. "Yes he can, I'm sure of it!"

"No way..." Steve replied as he turned and glared at her. "He won't come. You'll just end up disappointed if you rely on others! Believe me! I know!" He spat before marching off.

"Steve wait!" Shane was about to go after him but Damien stopped her.

"Just leave him be for now Shane." Damien said as he removed his hand from her arm.

Claire just looked on in confusion. "What was that all about?"

Damien scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "It's...complicated. Relax, it's nothing you have to worry about."

"But Damien, we can't let him go off by himself." Shane added.

"Don't worry Shane, if I know Steve, he's a tough guy, he'll be ok." Damien replied.

Claire just shrugged and went back to the computer. "I wonder...just in case my brother doesn't get the coordinates, I'm going to send them to Leon. Hopefully Danny is still with him, I'm sure he'll come immediately as soon as he finds out where I am."

"Um...who's Danny?" Damien asked.

Claire looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, he's just...someone, very close."

Damien had a nervous look on his face. "You mean like...like a...umm...like a boyfriend?"

Claire chuckled a little. "Hehe...I...guess you could say that." She said before turning away in embarrassment.

"Oh...I...see..." Damien replied before looking away.

Shane just looked at him curiously. "Something wrong Damien?"

Damien faced her and grinned. "No! Of course not...I'm perfectly fine!"

"Ook?" Shane said, not willing to continue the conversation.

Claire approached them. "Ok, let's get going, the sooner we find a way out of here, the better." She said before moving on.

Damien walked over to the computer and looked through the desks to find anything useful, bullets, first aid kit, anything. Instead, he found nothing but an emblem of a hawk. "Wow...this is...gonna be so useful." He said in a sarcastic tone.

As he turned to see the others were not there, he quickly rushed over to the lock release device on the wall and pushed the lever up before running on ahead. "This is gonna be a long day." He said with a sigh.

* * *

Leon sat patiently in the office as he waited for the agents to return from whatever the heck it was that they were doing. As he looked through various files on the computer at the side of the room, he let out a sigh. He promised Bryan and Danny, and of course, Scott, that he would help find Alex and Claire, and yet here he was, stuck in an office while playing about with a computer. Unless it was something important, Leon was really close to just leaving, but he couldn't risk it for he didn't know if it involved the others.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, the door to the office opened up, entering were two young men, followed by two government agents.

"If I remember correctly, you guys refused to do anything until you found Alex. Considering that you're here right now, I can only assume something must have come up." Leon said.

The shorter teen spoke. "Well Leon...we got something just recently, I think you might wanna check it out."

**(Bryan Hunter, 19 years old, martial arts freak)**

Leon just looked at him with curiosity before turning to the taller teen who wore an eyepatch on his right eye. "I'm guessing it's important then."

"Too important to ignore Leon."

**(Daniel 'Danny' Bleyker, 19 years old, rockband maniac)**

Danny ran his hands through his long ginger hair before continuing. "The suits told us that they received some sort of message, coordinates or something."

"When?" Leon replied.

Bryan folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Recently, whoever sent it must want us to find them."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying? Are you telling me it might be Alex and Claire?"

"I don't know Leon..." Bryan answered. "That's why we need you down here right now, you might have a better assumption at this than us."

"Alright..." Leon got to his feet and followed them down the corridor. "So, Bryan, Danny, how's things going for you guys so far?"

Danny smirked. "Good. Thanks to Scott anyway."

Leon raised a brow. "That reminds me, Scott is still in the hospital isn't he? He won't be getting out for a while right?"

"That's right, other than that though, he'll be fine, he always is. And besides, Sherry is constantly visiting him so he isn't short on company." Bryan replied.

Leon smiled. "Good to know."

Upon reaching a door at the end, they entered and approached an agent who was typing away at his computer. "Kennedy...here." The agent said showing him the computer.

Bryan and Danny stayed back while Leon leaned in to get a closer look. "The latitude...the longitude...the location is...somewhere south of the equator. I wonder..." Leon typed a few keys and his eyes widened when he saw a file on..."Chris...Redfield."

"What?" Both Bryan and Danny said as they joined in.

Leon continued. "It looks as if Umbrella's been monitoring Claire's brother..."

"But why is this file attached to these coordinates?" Danny asked. "Unless..."

Bryan nodded. "Unless it's a sign...a message."

"A message left by someone who wants us to find them." Leon added.

"Claire!" Danny said in a louder tone.

Leon stood up and turned to the agent. "We need you to get into contact with Chris Redfield immediately, give him these coordinates, tell him his sister sent them."

"Understood." The agent said before going back to typing the computer.

Bryan and Danny followed Leon through the corridors as they discussed their next course of action. "So what do we do? How do we get there?" Danny asked.

Leon thought for a moment before replying. "I don't know how Chris intends to get there, as for us, we could take a chopper."

"But Leon, they won't let you go, they want you to stay here until further notice remember?" Bryan reminded him.

"And that's why we're gonna send someone else." Leon said as he stopped and looked at both of them.

Bryan and Danny exchanged looks before turning back to Leon. "You mean us? Leon...are you sure? I mean, we were planning on going anyway, but, aren't you worried something may happen to us?" Bryan asked.

Leon smiled and put his hand on Bryan's shoulder, and his other hand on Danny's shoulder. "Bryan...Danny...I've known you two for only a short time, but you proved to me back in Raccoon City that, no matter how old or inexperienced you are, you will always have the chance to accomplish what you set out to do. I trust both of you, I trusted both of you back in Raccoon City and I know I can trust you again. You guys don't need me to look after you anymore."

After saying those last words, Leon turned and walked on, leaving the two alone.

Bryan just turned and faced Danny, who merely stared back at him. The question now was, were they willing to put themselves in danger for a final time?

* * *

It was a simple mission, go to London, find the White Tiger Triads hideout, rescue the captured agents and get them back safely. Simple, but even for Jason, it would still prove to be very difficult as he was completely positive that the odds were stacked against him.

As he made his way up the stairs to the roof of the building, he couldn't stop thinking about the incident in Raccoon City. If it was intentional, he was confused beyond anything how Umbrella could do such a thing, but then, there was a lot of twisted and demented individuals in the world, some of them probably worked at Umbrella, and obviously still do.

"This way Matlock." The agent said as he opened the door.

Jason closed his eyes for a few brief seconds as the sun light shot through and blinded him. After regaining his sight, he followed the agent out onto the roof and approached the helipad where the helicopter was waiting.

"Pretty big chopper eh?" Jason said as he eyed it up and down.

Just then, the chopper doors opened and someone exited. "Right on time mates. We were just about to get the bird started up." He was a slim guy with a pure british accent, just as tall as Jason. Jason assumed he was another mercenary, considering the clothing he wore. A plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black boot cut jeans and black boots, along with fingerless gloves. He saw the holster around his waist that carried an M92F Handgun and a combat knife, yep this guy was definitely a mercenary.

The british person removed his sunglasses and stared right into Jason's eyes. He had red eyes? He was probably wearing red tinted contacts. "The name's Al Mace, Government Agency, nice to meet ya mate." He said extending his hand.

Jason just gave a slight nod. "Right." So he wasn't a mercenary, but for a government agent, he didn't exactly dress like one.

Al smirked. "Not the hand shaking type are ya? That's fine." He said running his hands through his strawberry blonde, medium length hair.

The british agent turned and entered the helicopter. "Come on, let's get moving."

Jason turned to the other agent and gave him a questionable look. The agent answered him. "We decided that the mission would probably be too difficult for you to handle alone, so we asked Mace to go with you and provide support. Don't underestimate him, he's much more clever than you think."

"I'm sure he is." Jason replied before jumping onto the helicopter. "This won't take long, and I expect my money to be waiting for me when I get back." Jason said as the helicopter ascended.

After closing the helicopter doors, he sat down and sighed, atleast the helicopter had a lot of space for him to stretch his legs. He turned to Al and noticed him playing about with the golden chained necklace around his neck, it also had a gold ring attached to it. "So...?"

Al faced him and chuckled. "Oh sorry about that buddy...here..." He brought down a small table that was attached to the wall and put a few files down on it. "Now I'm sure you already know the objective...what we need to discuss, is how we go about doing it."

Jason moved over until he was at the opposite side of the table. "Rav Tsuki...Lucas Sunghyun...Mia Jones...heh..." Jason muttered to himself. "The girls are pretty cute."

Al raised a brow but remained smiling. "Hehe...anyway...once we arrive...a friend of mine will be waiting to give us information on the layout of the area. Hopefully with the information, we'll be able to find the easiest way into the hideout."

Jason faced him. "Doesn't matter, I don't care if we get caught, I'll take 'em all down."

Al chuckled. "What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"You just remind me of my friend in the SAS." He replied.

"Your friend? Who's that?" Jason asked again.

Al answered him with the same smile. "Dante Deco."

Jason's eyes widened. "What? Dante Deco? The same Dante Deco who escaped from Raccoon City?"

"That's the one. I met him while he was giving us information, he's a nice guy, bit of a loner, like you. He's currently captain of the SAS back in the UK. In fact, the only reason I'm here is because I was asked. I was actually supposed to be transferred to Dante's squad...but my transfer had to wait...as someone was needed to back you up. They chose me." Al explained.

Jason took the files from earlier out of his pocket and looked through them, he stopped when he found the one on Dante. "Dante Deco..." He said. It had an image of Dante, and sure enough, what Al said was true. Dante did indeed look like the loner type, just like Jason himself. "The other survivors stated that Dante fought against countless monsters in the city and...jeez, there's so much information on this guy, he did a lot in the city from what the survivors said...I'm..." He stopped. He couldn't say the words out loud, but was he actually amazed that Dante had managed to survive even after fighting for so long. "This guy...Dante...where is he right now?"

Al leaned back and continued to smile. "If I'm right, Dante should actually be in London right now at the SAS HQ."

"Maybe I'll get to meet him face to face then." Jason said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Probably..." Al replied. "After all...we contacted them. They told us that if we run into any problems, if we are outnumbered, like I'm sure we are, then the SAS will provide us with some support."

Jason nodded. "Got it, we'll just have to wait and see."

Al looked at the files. "Now, we still have a good few hours before we arrive, until then, we should discuss our approach..." He looked past Jason and spoke out louder this time. "Hey! Striker! Get us there as soon as possible! No delays!"

The pilot answered him in a pure Australian accent. "Right! Got it mate!"

**Authors Notes: I actually liked writing this chapter, despite the time it took. So, we see the return of Bryan and Danny, along with Leon. And Jason is introduced to his temporary partner, Al Mace, I can actually see a good friendship happening between these two right now. The Enduring the Evil Poll is now closed, thanks for voting. That said, we also get to see a familiar face aswell. If you have read Enduring the Evil 3 then you will know who Striker is. Please Review and let me know your thoughts, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Puzzled

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver.**

******Chapter 4 - Puzzled**

******Rockfort Island, Prison Cellblock Room, 'Rodrigo'**

Rodrigo was worried about Claire. Despite all the damaged she had caused at the Umbrella facility a while ago, he still had doubts that she would be able to take care of herself. If he had the chance, he would have went with her, but due to his injury, he couldn't, and he would most likely just slow her down because of it.

"If only there was someone else..." He said to himself as he leaned on the desk, on the verge of falling asleep.

Just then, a faint sound caught his ears. "Probably those zombies..." He muttered to himself, believing the footsteps he heard were the zombies finally coming to get him.

As they got closer, Rodrigo closed his eyes, considering the situation, he was more than prepared to die.

But the thoughts of dying immediately went away when he heard a voice coming from the same hallway. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Rodrigo's eyes widened. "Another...survivor?"

The door opened, Rodrigo sat up and locked eyes with the young man that entered. He had short dark blonde hair and green eyes, and he wore casual clothing, dark blue jeans, black trainers and a black shirt. After a short moment of silence, the young man noticed Rodrigo's injury. "Whoa...hey, are you all right?" The young man asked as he rushed over to Rodrigo's side.

"Don't worry about me..." He faced the young man again and narrowed his eyes. "I know you...you were a prisoner on this island too...Kalhorn was it?"

The young man nodded. "Blake Kalhorn...yeah. What the hell happened to this place?"

Rodrigo sighed. "The island was under attack by some unknown force. Whoever it was, they must be after something, otherwise they wouldn't have put so much effort into destroying this place."

"That's messed up, who the hell would want to attack a place like this? Unless, some of their friends were locked away here and this attack was to bust them out."

After leaning back down on the desk, Rodrigo replied. "Perhaps, but I doubt we'll ever know. I just wish we were more prepared before it happened, it would have given us some time to evacuate everyone."

Blake stood up and looked around. "Dammit...not a single medical kit or anything? Seriously?"

"Forget about me...the island is finished...just take advantage of the situation and get out of here while you're still alive." Rodrigo explained.

Blake faced him again. "No way, I can't leave you here while you're injured like that!"

"Don't worry...this wound is painful, but it's not fatal, I'll live..." Rodrigo said. "But..." He opened his eyes and sat up to face Blake again. "I know it would be selfish of me considering what's happened, but I need a favour."

Blake just looked at him with a confused expression. "A favour?"

Rodrigo nodded. "Yes...there's a girl wandering around somewhere on the island..."

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Prison Courtyard, 'Claire, Damien, Shane'**

A good amount of time went by since their last meeting with Steve. Claire and the others had found that the large gate in the courtyard could only be opened with the emblem that Damien previously found. Of course, they couldn't take it out of the security hall so they had to leave it behind. It took them a while to figure out what to do, Shane mentioned she heard something about guards talking about anti-metal detection alloy called TG-01, and that it was left in a briefcase.

Claire remembered she saw something fall from the crashed vehicle back at the graveyard that looked like a briefcase. After backtracking through several areas, they returned to the graveyard and were surprised to find that the zombies there were all taken care of. It just made things easier for them, and with the fire extinguisher they found back at the security area, they put out the fire and found the briefcase that Shane spoke about, and inside was the anti-metal detection alloy. Once more, after backtracking all the way back to the security hall, running away from zombie dogs in the process, the three survivors used the 3D scanner machine to duplicate a copy of the hawk emblem with the anti-metal detection alloy.

After obtaining the alloy emblem, they travelled back to the courtyard where the large gate was, and to their relief, the emblem fit into the large opening in the lock, opening the gate in the process. "I swear, it's almost as if all of these damn puzzles were placed everywhere like this just to annoy us." Damien said with clear frustration in his tone.

Claire chuckled a little. "Reminds of me Raccoon City."

"Raccoon City?" Damien replied with a confused look.

"Umm, never mind, let's keep moving." Claire said before moving on through the gate.

They moved on and found themselves on a large iron bridge, there was a destroyed vehicle blocking the way and they could see a large pair of steel steps that went all the way up.

After getting through thanks to the metal walkway at the side, the group pushed a couple of crates over the flames to allow them passage to the stairs. After going all the way up the stairs and finally out of the prison, they found themselves in a large passage, and up ahead was a large building, or rather, some sort of palace.

"Wow, someone must've been living the good life." Damien said as he looked at the palace.

Claire's attention went towards a nearby zombie that was approaching them, after reloading her handgun, she took it down quickly with a shot to the head.

Damien used his own handgun to do away with the second zombie that was heading towards them, after which he and Claire turned their attention towards the last two zombies.

Shane was about to fire her own weapon but Claire stopped her. "I'll handle them." Claire said as she took out the submachine guns from earlier and used them to quickly take down the zombies with perfect shots to the heads.

Damien smirked a little. "You're really good Claire, did you use to be in the military or something?"

"No..." Claire replied. "I guess, after everything I've been through, I've been able to get use to weapons like these." She said as she reloaded her guns. "Come on, let's keep moving."

Shane looked at Damien for a moment before turning her attention to the large bag he was carrying. "Hey Damien? What's in the bag?"

"Oh, this? Just a few things that I found while I was wandering around the island, they'll come in handy later if we run into any trouble." Damien replied.

"Really?" Shane shrugged and walked on. "I think I have an idea as to what it may be."

Damien chuckled before following.

The group made their way up the small set of stairs, through the gate and into the palace courtyard. The moment they entered, they were immediately greeted by a loud growl.

It didn't take long for the three of them to see the zombie dogs rushing towards them. Claire, Damien and Shane raised their weapons and fired away at the dogs, quickly taking down one of them.

Claire focused on the second and used her submachine guns to take it down before it reached them. Unfortunately, as they three of them reloaded their weapons, a third dog jumped out from the corner up ahead and lunged at them, taking down Damien.

Damien growled as he tried to restrain the dogs head to keep it from biting him. He knew that if someone got bitten, they would be infected and would eventually turn into a zombie themselves, he had seen it happen before with his own eyes. "No...fucking way!" He said as he struggled to push the zombie dog away from him.

Finally though, a bullet ran through the air and fired its way right through the dogs head, throwing it off of Damien. "Phew..." He took in a few deep breaths and wiped the blood off of him before turning to who saved him.

Claire smiled and extended her hand. "I guess you owe me now huh?"

Damien chuckled and took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. "Yeah, I guess I do, thanks Claire."

"Don't mention it." Claire replied.

Shane walked on ahead and looked around. "I think that's the last of them, we should be safe here for now."

"Right..." Claire walked over to the small set of stairs, she walked up and made her way over to the double doors that led into the palace.

"Wait..." Shane said, getting their attention. "Do you really think we should go in there? There might be more monsters."

Claire sighed. "I understand Shane but we need to keep moving, the only way we're going to escape is by looking around, and we aren't going to get anywhere if we just stay in the one place for too long."

"But-"

"She's right Shane." Damien said. "Even if we're risking our lives, we're still better off looking around the whole place for a way out, atleast then, we'll be safe when we do."

Shane sighed and raised her hands in defeat. "Ok fine, but no splitting up, I'm pretty sure you know aswell as I do that this place is too dangerous for that."

"Right, let's move." Claire said as she entered through the doors, followed by Damien and Shane.

Upon entering into the main hall of the palace, Damien looked up at the large portrait on the wall at the top of the stairs. "Ashford..." He muttered and clenched his fist.

"Are you all right Damien?" Shane asked.

Damien sighed and nodded. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

Claire gave him a slight concerned look before walking over to the desk in the middle of the hall. "We can use this place as an area to rest if we have to, if you two want to wait here while I look around then feel free to."

"No way, we're sticking together Claire." Damien said.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, besides, who knows what's creeping around in this place, besides, I said no splitting up remember?"

Claire chuckled a little. "Ok, have it your way."

Just as she was about to move on, Claire stopped and looked at the top of the stairs. "Wait..."

"What is it Claire?" Damien asked.

She raised her submachine guns and aimed them at the top of the stairs. "I just saw something up there."

Damien took out one of his pistols and looked up. After looking much closer, they saw a shadow on the wall at the top, and within the blink of an eye, if swiftly moved out of their sight, followed by the sound of a door closing.

"Someone...or something...is up there." Claire said and turned to the others. "Let's check it out."

* * *

**London, White Tiger Triad Hideout, 'Rav, Mia, Lucas'**

Rav sat silently in the dark room and continued to stare off into space. A good amount of time had passed, and she started wondering, considering how long it had been so far, she wondered if the Agency was even planning on sending someone to help them.

"I doubt it..." She muttered. She turned to Mia who was laying against her shoulder, then turned to Lucas, who was sitting on a rusty old chair. This was their first assignment, to get information, and already they messed up. But then, the reason they messed up wasn't because of inexperience, it was because they were up against the White Tiger Triad, who were led by Cheng Long, a very cunning man.

Just then, the door to the room opened, forcing Mia and Lucas to wake up and turn to the person who was entering. "Matt..." Lucas said with anger in his tone.

Matt just looked at the three of them, it was hard to tell the look in his eyes because of his sunglasses, but he seemed pretty calm. "Enjoyin' yourselves?"

Lucas was planning on getting up just to punch him but didn't bother, as he knew Matt would just shoot him before he even got close. "No, no we aren't enjoying ourselves, your hospitality sucks."

Matt smirked. "Not my hospitality..."

"When are you gonna let us leave...?" Rav asked.

After turning to her, Matt replied. "Leave? I dunno, and quite frankly I don't care. I'm just listenin' to what Long's saying."

"Never pictured you to be the type that let's others boss you around Matt." Rav added.

Matt pulled out his revolver and aimed it at her. "I'd put you out of your damn misery right now but that would be the easy way out for you. Nah, I think I'll let you suffer a little longer." He said putting his revolver back into its holster.

Lucas just glared at him. "Why are doing this Matt? What the hell did we ever do to you?"

Matt faced him. "Hey! Listen, it's not that you have done anything to me, it's about what I'm trying to do, and it's about what you COULD do if you got involved in my business. I can't let anyone get in my way or slow me down, that includes you. The three of you escaped Raccoon City, it was YOUR choice to go along with all this Government Agency bullshit, and now you're paying for it."

Mia spoke up. "We did it so we could help people Matt, people like you."

"Hmph..." Matt turned to leave. "I don't need help, all I need is money, and if workin' with these guys gets me that, then that's something I'm willing to deal with." He said before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Lucas clenched his fist. "He's doing this...for money. That bastard...I swear if I ever get my hands on him..." He stopped and sighed. "Ah forget it, why do I bother."

Mia turned to Rav. "Rav? Do you think someone will come and get us out of here?"

"I don't know Mia. We can only hope." Rav said as she pulled Mia into a hug.

On the other side of the door, Matt remained where he stood and listened to their conversation before walking on down the corridor. "Hmph, keep hoping all you want. No one is coming to get you out of here."

After making his way to the end of the corridor, Matt entered into a small office and approached Long, who was on his feet looking out the window. "The captives aren't plannin' on spillin' anything anytime soon. They're better off just rotting in there."

Long chuckled and replied. "It doesn't matter, torture them or not, I doubt they will have any useful information."

"Hmph." Matt sat down on a chair next to a computer at the side of the office and played Pac-Man on it. "So, what does the big boss man in black want again?"

Long turned around and sat down on his chair behind his desk. "It would appear that there is still a fresh sample of that new experimental virus on the island. He wants me to meet up with him so we can discuss our course of action, after all, obtaining it may not be as simple as he thought."

Matt chuckled. "Hehehe...so when are we leaving?"

"He has arranged for a helicopter to pick us up on the roof of the hotel just a few hours away from here." Long replied.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "How we gonna get to the hotel without dragging attention to ourselves?"

"We drive of course. Once we arrive at the hotel, we will wait until the helicopter arrives, then we will head to Rockfort Island." Long explained.

"I see..." Matt shrugged and went back to his game. "Well hopefully it goes perfectly, because I want my money."

After losing the rest of his lives, Matt let out a silent growl and turned the computer off. "Fucking ghosts."

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Unknown Location, 'Alex'**

_"So then...this Claire Redfield is working for someone, and you are merely her associate." Alfred slammed the rifle against Alex's head. "Thank you for the information Alexander, I was planning on finding out about her eventually, but you saved me some time." He turned to leave. "I will be back soon to ask you more questions, until then, make yourself at home. Hehehe!" Alfred left the room laughing like a maniac._

Alex continued to curse himself in his head as he remembered Alfred's last words. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the maniac would do to Claire if he caught her, all he did know was that if Alfred did catch her, if something happened to her, he didn't doubt for a second that Chris or Danny would have his head on a plate.

"I need to fucking DO SOMETHING!" Alex growled as he tried to break free from the rope that was tied around his wrists and feet. "If something happens to Claire, Chris and Danny will fucking kill me." He muttered.

He tried, over and over again, but despite his own strength, the rope was just too tight. "I can't believe this, Claire is somewhere out there with a psycho after her and I can't do anything about it."

Alex then sighed and chuckled, he never thought that he would find himself of all people in a position like this. Back when he had the others with him, they would always help him, protect him, now here he was, alone, with no one to back him up.

Lowering his head, Alex slowly closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

_"I just can't break free, and there's no telling when that maniac will decide to kill me, I guess this is pretty much it then isn't it?" Alex thought to himself._

_"Gimme a fucking break, are you ACTUALLY giving up?"_

_Alex quickly opened his eyes upon hearing the familiar voice. "What the...that voice!" He was immediately shocked upon realising that he was no longer in the room, instead, Alex found himself standing in a large, beautiful field. The sky was a clear light blue and the sun was shining brightly, and for a second, Alex swore he felt a cool, warm wind._

_"What...what is this?" Alex said to himself as he looked around._

_Just then, he heard another familiar voice. "Giving up isn't something you do Alex. You're way too strong for that, wouldn't you agree?"_

_"Yeah man, I mean what the fuck!" The last familiar voice said._

_Then it hit him. Alex could hear the voices behind him, he stood completely in shock, and slowly turned around to face his former friends. "You guys..."_

* * *

**United Kingdom, 2 Hours Overhead from Destination, 'Jason, Al, Striker'**

_(Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 OST - Scouting the Enemy)_

Al peaked out one of the windows in the helicopter and breathed in the fresh air. "Ah! The United Kingdom! IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME!" He shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the helicopters rotor blades.

"Hey calm down Mace, you'll have plenty of time to get excited AFTER we complete our objective." Jason said with a slight smirk.

Al closed the window and sat back down. "I know, I know. Relax, I'm just so busy these days, I barely ever get to see my wonderful kingdom."

"Right..." Jason replied before looking back at the files on the table. "So let's go over more details while we're still in the air."

Al nodded and moved several files aside. "Right...ok, so thanks to the shots we got of the place, we have information on two high profile targets."

Jason returned his nod. "Continue."

"Cheng Long..." Al said showing Jason the file of the leader of the White Tiger Triad. "Leader of the White Tiger Triad, of course. He was seen talking to people in USS uniforms, which leads us to speculate that he is indeed linked with Umbrella." He took another file and handed it to Jason. "This confirms it, the second high profile target."

Jason took the file and looked at it as Al continued. "Frank Weaver. Top Commander of the Umbrella Security Service. Recent information says that he took the entire USS with him, got his hands on a large stock of weapons and abandoned Umbrella to join forces with Cheng Long and the White Tiger Triad." Al took out a photo and handed it to Jason. "This photo was taken a while ago..."

"Hmm..." Jason looked at the photo, indeed, what Al said was true. In the photo was Cheng Long, shaking hands with Frank Weaver, who was dressed in a full black BDU, but his face was shown. Jason looked back at the picture of Weaver in the file and then back at the man in the photo, there was no doubt about it, they were the same person. "So Umbrella is currently going through shit right now, and this Weaver takes advantage of the situation by leaving with the entire USS behind him. Then, he gets his hands on an arsenal of weapons, and joins forces with the White Tiger Triad, who just so happen to be in possession of these virus samples aswell. Sounds like these guys are up to something, I don't like the sound of it."

Al nodded. "I know what you mean mate...there's no doubt that someone from Umbrella is working with Cheng Long, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten his hands on those samples. But if that's the case, why is Long also in league with Weaver, the same guy who quit Umbrella and took the USS with him? Surely Umbrella wouldn't work with someone who abandoned them. It doesn't make sense."

Jason placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Maybe...maybe it isn't Umbrella at all."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

Jason faced him. "Maybe there's someone else with samples in their possession. If Umbrella knew that Long was working with Weaver, they wouldn't have handed any samples over to him at all. That said, I can only assume that there's someone inside Umbrella with their own plans, someone who has a large number of samples in their possession, and they're exchanging those samples with Long and Weaver. In return, Long and Weaver are offering their services to the one who's giving them the samples. If you ask me Mace, this is much bigger than it seems."

Al sighed and leaned on the table. "I was afraid I'd hear someone say that..."

"But still...it just doesn't add up." Jason said. "Surely Umbrella would be on full alert for anything, and considering the large quantity of samples that were taken from their labs no doubt, how can they not be aware of all of this? I mean, surely they must be aware that they're losing samples and research, but they haven't taken any action. I don't like this one bit..."

Al faced him. "Umbrella is in one of hell of a state right now, I wouldn't be surprised if they shut down eventually. But at this point it doesn't matter, we got the USS and the White Tiger Triad to worry about, not to mention we still have to find out who is supplying them with the virus samples if isn't Umbrella."

Jason nodded. "You're right. But if the person who's been supplying them with the samples has been able to avoid complete detection so far, the job is only gonna get much more difficult."

"You aren't gonna stand by and let all of this happen now are ya? Despite being a mercenary, surely you should know how much of a threat this could pose if it got out." Al replied.

Jason folded his arms and leaned back against his seat. "I know. Honestly, I've seen what this can do, money or not, I feel I have a responsibility to put all of this down. Before it gets out of hand anyway, otherwise, what good is money if the whole world is fucked up right?"

Al chuckled. "Haha! Right mate, you're still thinking about the money."

"A little..." Jason replied. "A little."

The pilot, Striker, spoke up. "Hey! We'll be arrivin' at our destination soon, you boys better get ready!"

Al put all of the files away and sat back against his seat. "Well Matlock, I hope you're ready."

Jason sat back also and laughed. "Hahaha! I was born ready Mace!"

**Authors Notes: This chapter took a little longer than I wanted it to, but of course, atleast I got it done. I liked writing this one too, I honestly could not help but laugh a little when I wrote that last part with Matt. Anyway, Blake Kalhorn makes his appearance, along with Alex again, who is clearly dreaming, is he? And there's more revelations on the whole White Tiger Triad/USS conspiracy, but there's still a lot of unanswered questions. Answers? Well, we'll find out more as we progress into the story. If you have any ideas you'd like to suggest, I'll be happy to see if I can insert them into the story. Please Review, the feedback is most appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. The Ashford Family

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530.**

******Chapter 5 - The Ashford Family**

******Rockfort Island, Palace Main Hall, 'Claire, Damien, Shane'**

Claire and the others knew without a doubt that there was someone wandering around upstairs, and rather take the chance of getting jumped from behind, they immediately moved upstairs to find whoever it was.

At first, Claire wasn't too suspicious because she assumed it was Alex, but she knew if it was, then he would not be hiding from her, that's how she knew it was someone else.

"I'll take point, you guys follow me." Claire said with her handgun ready. The group slowly made their way up the small set of stairs at the side and moved towards the door up ahead.

Upon opening it, Claire swiftly rushed in, followed by Damien and Shane and the group aimed their weapons around the room.

It was dark, but they could barely make out someone who was taking cover behind the desk at the side of the room.

Claire pointed her weapon at the desk, immediately, the person behind the desk stood up and raised his hands. "Wait! Don't shoot!"

Hearing the persons voice, Claire lowered her gun. "A survivor?"

The person coughed a few times before making his way over to them. "Yeah, good to see I'm not the only one." He sounded almost British, but there was another accent in there.

He revealed himself after stepping into the lighter part of the room. He had black hair and brown eyes, and he seemed a little pale. He was about the same height as Damien to say the least, and he wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a green T-shirt underneath along with dark coloured jeans and sneakers. He coughed again before speaking. "My name's Thomas Jackson..."

"Claire...Claire Redfield..." Claire said before turning to the others. "That's Damien and Shane."

Thomas nodded and sat down on the desk. Damien spoke up. "I'm guessing you were a prisoner here too?"

"More or less." Thomas replied. "I was put here because I left Umbrella."

Claire's eyes widened a little at his words. "Left Umbrella? You mean you're a part of them?"

Thomas shrugged. "Used to be...until I found out about some scary stuff they were doing. I tried to leave but they ended up catching me and took me here on this damn island. I've been here for at least two days now."

Shane spoke up. "What sort of scary stuff are you talking about exactly?"

"Some sort of experiments or something like that. I don't know all the details, all I know is that they were doing something bad, and I wasn't about to let myself get involved in it." Thomas explained.

Claire smirked a little. "Well it's a good thing you left, you were right to." She looked around. "You know anything about this place?"

Thomas nodded as he took a handgun out of his jacket and looked at it. "As a matter of fact I do. Back when I was still with Umbrella, I visited this place more than once. I kinda know this island like the back of my hand."

"Then you know how to get out of here?" Claire asked, a surprised tone in her voice.

"No." Thomas replied.

Claire frowned at him, he continued. "Hey don't give me that look. Technically, I do know how to get out. My only concern is if the way out is wrecked."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

Thomas got to his feet. "This place was under attack, that much is obvious, and there's a lot of things out of place that need to be put back where they belong. I was planning on using this ID Card that I found to get access to the rooms below in hopes of finding anything that we could use to get further through this place. Then you showed up and nearly blew my head off." Thomas coughed again.

"Hey are you okay?" Claire asked as she approached him.

Thomas stopped her with his hand. "I'm fine, just got a bit of an illness..." He said before taking a pill out of his pocket. After swallowing it, he continued. "I'd go with you, but I don't know if I can really trust anyone right now, no offence."

"None taken..." Claire replied. "But with the condition you're in, you're better off coming with us. Don't worry, you can trust us."

Thomas just looked at her for a moment before letting out a slight chuckle. "Heh...alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a helping hand."

Claire turned to Damien. "Damien can you keep an eye on him and make sure-"

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself...but thanks for your concern Claire." Thomas said as he exited the room.

Claire and the others followed and made their way to the ground floor of the main hall. Thomas was already sitting down at the desk typing away at the computer. "What are you doing?" Shane asked.

Thomas continued to type on the computer but replied. "I'm deactivating the security lock."

"Umm..."

Thomas spoke again. "Basically the door over there is locked, with this ID Card, I can unlock it."

"Oh...ok, that makes sense." Damien said.

After finishing, the door unlocked, Thomas got to his feet and made his way over to it. "Be careful, there may be zombies in here too."

"You know what they are?" Claire asked.

Thomas smirked a little. "I know what a zombie is, and I can tell they're zombies just by looking at them."

After opening the door, Thomas led the way into the corridor on the other side, after which, the group set their sights on three approaching zombies. Claire aimed her handgun at them. "Shoot them-"

"In the head? Yeah I knew that too." Thomas said as he aimed his own gun at the zombies. Claire let out a quiet sigh before firing her gun, taking down two of the zombies with shots to the heads, while Thomas took the third down. "You know, I'm surprised at how much of a threat they can be, yet at the same time they can be easily dispatched." He said.

Claire nodded. "You're right about that. But they can be a much bigger threat when there's more of them."

Thomas didn't know what she meant by that but had an idea, although he refrained from continuing the subject and proceeded down the corridor with the others behind him.

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Unknown Location, 'Alex'**

_Alex stood completely in shock as he faced two familiar people whom he had not seen for a long time. "You guys..."_

_Connor walked over to Alex and slapped him._

_That hurt. There was no way in hell he was dreaming if he felt THAT kind of pain. "What the fuck?!"_

_Connor took a few steps back and spoke. "That's what I'm saying man! I mean what the fuck are you doing?! You just gonna give up when you haven't even gotten started yet?!"_

_Alex turned to the other who slowly approached him. "Andrew..."_

_Andrew smiled a little at him. "Good to see you Alex."_

_Alex stared at them in shock for a few seconds before letting out a loud chuckle. "Oh jeez...what the fuck did I drink? Did Alfred drug me or something? Hahaha!"_

_Connor just stared at him, almost looking offended by Alex's words. "That ain't funny man."_

_"Connor...Andrew...I'm just hallucinating aren't I?" Alex asked._

_Andrew shrugged. "Well...I think you could say you're probably just dreaming, and we're just reaching out to you from the afterlife."_

_"Which is bullshit." Alex said._

_"Yeah definitely." Andrew added._

_Connor butted in. "Right whatever! The point is, I'm pissed off that you're just giving up! Since when do you EVER give up Alex?"_

_Alex sighed. "Never..."_

_"EXACTLY! Sure, you're tied to a fucking chair and shit, but that don't mean you're done. You still got a fightin' chance!"_

_Andrew nodded. "Yeah, remember Alex, whenever things are looking bad for you, you always manage to turn them around."_

_"But that Alfred psycho tied me to the chair really tight! I've already tried several times to break free but it didn't work." Alex explained._

_Connor smirked. "Did ya try asking him to release you?"_

_Alex returned his smirk with one of his own. "No, I'm sure his answer would of been a bullet to my fucking head."_

_Andrew rolled his eyes and continued. "Look Alex, you just gotta hold on, have faith in Claire and the others. You will get out of there eventually, count on it."_

_"Thanks Andrew...heh...wow...I'm being encouraged by ghosts." Alex said._

_Andrew shrugged. "Well for ghosts, we're pretty convincing aren't we?"_

_Alex sighed and put his hand on Andrew's shoulder, to his surprise, he actually touched him, his hand didn't go through him. "Whoa what the hell?"_

_Andrew put his own hand on Alex's shoulder. "Remember what I said to Bryan...don't grieve. If you do, it'll hold you back."_

_"I know Andrew, I just can't help but grieve though, that me, Bryan, Danny and Scott made it out of there, yet you guys had to be left behind." Alex said._

_Connor grinned. "Well I made my choice Alex, and I went out with a bang, honestly, I'm happy with how it ended for me, I saved your asses in a way."_

_Alex's smile lowered as he replied. "Connor...about Jamie...he's..."_

_"I know." Connor wasn't smiling anymore. "He's blinded by emotions Alex...he's doing what he believes is right, but his damn head is clouded by lies and whatnot. The Jamie we all know, my brother, is still there somewhere, it's just gonna take a damn long time before we find a way to get him back."_

_Alex nodded. "I understand."_

_Connor continued. "Look, even if I am a ghost, or a spirit, or if this is just some stupid dream, or whatever the fuck you wanna call it, just promise me Alex...promise me that you will get Jamie back. Promise me that you'll save him."_

_"I promise Connor. I promise, I'll do everything I can to get Jamie back." Alex replied._

_Connor walked over to him and smiled. "Good. Because if you don't...I'll fucking haunt your ass until you see me in the next life."_

_Alex chuckled. Afterwards, the three of them laughed._

_"Well Alex, you better wake up, me and Connor will visit you another time, only if you dream about us of course." Andrew said._

_Alex nodded and continued to smile. His two friends stood next to each other and smiled back at him, they started to fade until they were no longer there, after which, a quick flash blinded him and all he saw was darkness._

Alex slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the same room he had been in ever since he last woke up, and he was still tied to the chair. After taking in a few deep breaths, he chuckled. "Wow..." He looked up. "You guys are real assholes you know that?"

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Palace War Room, 'Claire, Damien, Shane, Thomas'**

Upon entering into the war room, the group were surprised to see the military related items around the area. At the corners, there were large display cases that had small tanks inside them. There were also display cases with guns inside them, and as tempting as it would be to break them open, Claire decided against it mainly to avoid possible unwanted attention.

After walking over to the display case with the large golden ant, Shane noticed a button and pressed it.

The lights went off and the room darkened for a moment before being lit up by the large projector screen in between the two large display cases.

"What's going on?" Damien asked.

An image appeared on the screen. There was a young boy and a young girl. The boy had a dragonfly in his hand, and to everyone's surprise, he was taking its wings off.

The young girl then slowly turned and looked at the camera, the psychotic look in her eyes just froze them all where they stood. Not to mention the creepy music did nothing to help lighten the mood.

The boy put the wingless dragonfly into a small glass case that appeared to be the home to a large number of ants. The young girl stood up and approached the boy and they both watched as the ants started to eat the dragonfly.

After a few seconds, the two slowly turned and looked at each other, and then they smiled.

The projector stopped and the image went away, after which, one of the large display cases in the corner moved aside, revealing a secret room.

"I've seen a lot of creepy things in my life...but that...that right there, that was probably the most creepiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Damien said.

Thomas nodded. "You're right, I second that."

Shane just shook her head and sat down. "It's gonna take me a while to get those images out of my head now."

Claire pushed the thoughts out of her head and turned to the secret room. "At least it wasn't a total waste of time."

Upon entering, there were a lot of items in the secret room, before she could decide what to take however, Thomas entered and picked up the steering wheel that lay in the corner. "This is exactly what we need!"

"Uhh...Thomas? What exactly would we need that for?" Claire asked.

Thomas faced her. "If I remember right, this can be used for something somewhere else on the island, let's go, the sooner the better."

Confused at his words, Claire just decided to listen to him and followed him back into the war room. The group then exited and made their way back through the corridor to the main hall.

"I'm glad we're leaving, this palace honestly gives me the creeps. I've already had enough thanks to that creepy home movie." Shane said.

Damien chuckled. "I know how you feel Shane."

"Who were they anyway?" Claire asked.

Thomas stopping walking and answered her. "Alfred and Alexia Ashford. They're the kids of Alexander Ashford, son of Edward Ashford, Co-Founder of Umbrella. They're a bunch of psychos so I'd highly recommend not giving it any attention."

Claire nodded, as she made her way over to the entrance of the main hall where they first entered, she stopped when she heard a voice.

"AHH! HELP ME!"

Claire's eyes widened when she found out who it was. "Steve?!"

Wasting no time, Claire, followed by the others, sprinted their way back through the corridor and into the war room where Claire assumed he would be.

Upon entering, the projector screen was gone and in its places were several screens and switches. On one screen, they saw Steve continuously banging against the wall.

Claire looked at the switches but had no idea which ones were correct. Thomas stepped in. "Here, let me." Moving in front of Claire, Thomas pressed one switch, then after a few seconds he pressed another. Finally, he pressed a third and the large display case moved aside, allowing Steve to get out.

"Are you okay Steve?" Shane asked.

After taking a few deep breaths, Steve replied. "That was too close. But I found something, thanks to you..." He faced Claire and aimed two golden lugers at her. "Looks cool huh?"

"Oh I need those, give them to me." Claire said.

Steve stepped back. "You gotta be kidding. I found it and I'm keeping it."

Thomas spoke up. "Ok, so I guess we don't deserve anything for saving your life then?"

Steve turned away. "Fine...let's make a deal..." He aimed one of the lugers at Claire and Thomas. "I'll trade you for something, fully automatic." He turned to Damien and Shane for a quick second before facing Claire again.

"See you around Claire, adios!" Steve added before running off.

Shane ran after him. "Steve wait up!"

"Hey wait! Steve! Shane!" Claire tried to stop them but they were already gone.

Damien sighed and then chuckled. "Always on the move..."

Thomas faced them. "So you know that guy?"

Claire shrugged. "We met not long ago..."

"Yeah, he's a tough guy though so don't worry about him." Damien added.

Thomas gave a slight smirk. "Well, I guess he won't need our help the next time he gets caught in another trap."

"He'll learn that he needs other peoples help eventually, for now, let's keep moving." Claire said as she exited the war room.

Damien and Thomas followed Claire through the corridor and back to the main hall.

However, as soon as they stepped out into the open, Claire noticed a red dot laser moving on her. She glanced around and looked up at the top of the stairs and saw someone aiming a rifle at her. The man holding the rifle fired but Claire dodged it just in time and took cover behind one of the columns, just barely dodging a second shot.

Upon seeing the laser sight moving towards them, Damien and Thomas rushed behind the desk and under the stairs where the shooter would be unable to get them.

"Redfield! How dare you interfere with my operation!" The man shouted.

Claire raised a brow in confusion and replied. "What are you talking about?!"

"You let yourself be captured so you could lead your people to this base!"

Confused again, Claire answered him. "I have no idea what you're babbling about!"

"You don't fool me!" The man replied. "I am Alfred Ashford! Commander of this base!"

"Oh? You must be one of Umbrella's lower level officers if you're in command of a backwater base like this one!" Claire replied with a slight chuckle.

Alfred fired his gun into the air. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted before walking towards the stairs. "The Ashford family is among the worlds first and finest. My grandfather is one of the original founders of Umbrella Inc."

"Tell us something we don't know..." Thomas muttered.

Claire just let out a quiet sigh before turning back to Alfred. "Now tell me, why have you attacked this installation?"

"Attacked?!" Claire replied.

Alfred continued as he walked down the stairs. "Shortly after you and your friend arrived, my base was attacked. You must have informed your people of its location."

"I still don't follow you. I really don't know anything about that!" Claire replied. She was telling the truth, but apparently Alfred didn't believe her.

"Unacceptable!" Alfred shouted. "How can you deny it? My base has been destroyed! And thanks to you, the experimental T-Virus was released, creating countless zombies and monsters. Tell me, who do you work for? Who sent you?" He fired his rifle again.

Claire pulled back and once again just barely dodged one of his bullets.

Alfred chuckled. "Have it your way then. You're just a rat in a cage anyway. I'll be sure to keep you entertained before I dispose of you and your friend."

"My friend? You mean Alex?! Where is he?! TELL ME?!" Claire shouted.

She didn't get a reply. Instead, Alfred let out a loud laugh as he walked up the stairs and disappeared from her sight.

"Wow...so he was the kid in that home movie? He's even more creepy than I imagined." Damien said as he stepped out into open in the middle of the main hall.

Thomas walked over to him and sat on the desk. "Cut him some slack, I may not have liked the guy much, but he had a rough life."

Claire sat on the small set of stairs next to the entrance and sighed. "My friend...could he be talking about Alex?"

* * *

**United Kingdom, Hereford, 'SAS'**

Upon reaching the end of the corridor, a young man in a suit knocked on the closed door, after which, a voice was heard from the other side. "Come in."

The young man walked in and closed the door behind him and approached an older man who was sitting behind a desk on the other side of the room. "I'm assuming there's been recent activity near the White Tigers hideout otherwise you'd have no reason to be here right now." The man at the desk said in a pure Scottish accent.

"No sir..."

"Then what is it?"

"We just got a message from Clark...Striker and Mace are arriving at the designated area and they've got that mercenary with them."

"Right on time. Contact Deco, tell him to ready the other squads."

"I'm on it...but sir...is this a good idea? You know what mercenaries are like, their loyalties are with whoever has the most money. Are you positive we can rely on this one?" The younger man asked.

The man behind the desk got to his feet and supported himself with a long walking stick. "Aye...don't worry, I know what I'm doing lad. I've read his file, and I know this Matlock kid won't jump ship to Umbrella, he'd rather commit suicide. Now, contact Deco and tell him to ready the other squads, and make sure you stay in communication with Mace. Oh, and get Striker back here, I haven't seen him since Raccoon City, we need to catch up after we've taken care of these bastard Triads."

"The incident affected people in a very scary way, I'm surprised you managed to escape such a nightmare sir." The younger man said.

The older man sighed and looked down. On his desk, were several badges of Raccoon City police officers. They were, _Ian Jacobs, Nick Moss, Glen Summers, Max Engleheart, Alan McCoy, and Davis Green._

"Poor lads..." The older man muttered.

"S-Sir? Are you okay?" The younger man asked.

The older man faced him and nodded. "Aye son...I'm fine. Go carry out your orders, I have other business to take care of."

"I'm on it!" The young man exited the office, leaving the older man alone.

Upon sitting back down behind his desk, the older man placed another badge next to the others. "Deco...son...I know you tried your best to save them all."

* * *

**London, Near White Tiger Triads Hideout, 'Jason, Al, Striker'**

"We've arrived at our destination mate! Good luck!" Striker shouted.

Jason and Al opened the door and waited until the helicopter descended down to the large rooftop below.

_(Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 OST - Scouting the Enemy)_

"Let's move!" Al jumped out.

Jason followed and looked around. "So, London huh?"

"I've been ordered to pay a visit to a buddy of mine, you blokes are on your own for now!" Striker shouted as he flew away.

Jason shielded his eyes as the bright light from sun blinded him for a second.

"Come on Matlock, my friend's waiting." Al said as he walked across the rooftop.

Jason rubbed his eyes before moving on. He could see Al up ahead talking to someone in a full black BDU. "That your friend?"

Al nodded. "That's right...this is Jason Matlock, the mercenary who's been sent to assist in this mission."

The person in the BDU removed the gas mask from their face, to Jason's surprise, it was a young woman. "Whoa..."

"Good to meet you Sergeant Matlock...former Sergeant Matlock...considering your troubled history." The young girl said. She had blue eyes and long brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail and she had a blue highlight that went through the middle of her hair. Not to mention she was pretty cute, Jason thought.

Jason shook her hand and returned her smile. "Nice to meet you too umm...?"

"Oh! Sorry! My name's Misty. Misty Parker, but you can just call me Sergeant Parker if you'd like." She replied.

"I think I like Misty better." Jason said with a slight smirk.

Misty chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh great, he better not be one of 'those' guys." She muttered as she walked over to the edge of the rooftop.

Jason leaned close to Al and whispered to him. "Hey, how old is she?"

Al just looked at him, eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"I'm just...curious." Jason replied.

He couldn't help but chuckle, Al decided to satisfy him with an answer. "She's twenty years old. Happy?"

"Totally." Jason replied.

The two walked over to the edge of the rooftop and leaned on the concrete railing. "So, that the place?" Jason asked as he set his eyes on a four story building that was in between a larger building and a shorter one.

"That's right, and according to the information one of our guys gathered, the Government Agents that were taken captive are supposedly being held on the third floor." Misty explained.

Jason looked at the rooftop of the building and noticed a door that led to the stairway. "Why didn't we just land on the roof over there?"

Misty looked at him. "Because then they would have noticed us immediately. But don't worry, we can still use that route. Look over there." Misty said pointing to the larger building. Jason and Al turned to see a small metal bridge that went from their rooftop, to the rooftop of the larger building next to the White Tiger Triads hideout.

"Ah I see...we take that small bridge across to the large building over there, and then climb down with some rope and sneak in from the roof. Good plan." Jason said.

Al smirked. "Just like abseiling."

"Except without the rocks." Jason added.

Misty stood up. "I've already placed some rope over there, so you guys can move in immediately and get those agents out of there. Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

Misty continued. "There's only a small number of USS commandos down there, I can only assume that Weaver is no longer there. If he was, there'd be a much large number of commandos guarding the place."

"In any case, our mission is to get the agents out of there safely, and our target is also Cheng Long, if we have time to catch him." Al said.

"Don't worry about it..." Misty said taking out a radio. "I'll contact HQ and let them know when to bring in support. But..." She paused for a minute before pointing a finger at them. "If you guys get in serious trouble down there, tell me immediately over the radio and I'll call for support. Got it?"

Al nodded. "Got it." He walked over to a large metal case and took out a silencer and attached it to his M92F Handgun. "Silent but deadly." He said with a chuckle.

Misty handed him body armour. "Thanks Misty, this'll definitely help out." Al said as he put the body armour on.

Jason checked his M4 before running across the metal bridge to the other building.

Al followed and the two made their way to the side of the rooftop where a long piece of rope was sitting. "Ok, now remember, we need to get them out safely, if something happens to just one of them, we're both fucked." Al explained.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I got it, I got it. You don't need to tell me that." After tying the rope to the concrete railing, the two jumped over and climbed down one at a time until they both landed on the rooftop of the White Tiger Triads hideout.

The two quickly rushed over to the door near the middle of the rooftop, after which, Jason looked up at the building just across the street and waved his hand, after which, he could see Misty on the roof waving back.

Jason and Al stood at both sides of the door, after exchanging nods, they slowly opened the door and entered into the stairway. "Let's do this." Jason said.

* * *

Cheng Long sat in his chair behind his desk and looked out the window with a very calm look on his face. He gently clasped his hands together and gave a slight smirk. "It's a very nice day today, isn't it?"

The leader of the White Tiger Triads slowly turned to Matt, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Matt just slowly looked at him, after which, both Matt and Long turned to someone else in the room, a young man.

The young man in the middle of the room towered over both of them, he stood at about six foot seven, had slightly tanned skin, black hair and he wore a black BDU with the Umbrella logo on it.

A moment of silence followed, eventually, Long gave a slight nod.

The young soldier nodded as he lifted up an AA-12 Shotgun. "I'll take care of our unwanted guests."

Long nodded again. "I am counting on you...Nathan."

**Authors Notes: Well, I'm glad I got this one done. So now things are about to heat up as Jason and Al are about to encounter a survivor from Raccoon City, Nathan. If you have read the past Enduring the Evil stories then you will know who Nathan is, and we also see a few old faces kinda. If you are wondering who the older man in the Hereford part is, it is Shane Miller, the same Scottish Swat officer from Enduring the Evil 3 who Dante told to escape, but I'm pretty sure his Scottish accent and the fact that he has the other officers badges would've given that away. On a side note, I would like to recommend that you go and read 'Operation: Mercenaries' by Ryan1441 and 'The Grand Haven Trials' by Crazzygurl123, both stories are very good and I believe you would enjoy them. That said, please Review, your thoughts are of course always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Let the games Begin

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123.**

******Chapter 6 - Let the Games Begin**

******Rockfort Island, Palace Passageway, 'Claire, Damien, Thomas'**

After the short encounter with Alfred, Claire and the others now had another thing to worry about. Apparently the remaining member of the Ashford family thought that Claire was associated with the unknown force that attacked the island, clearly that wasn't true though. But Alfred obviously didn't believe her when she denied it, it was obvious that he went insane, being the last remaining member of the Ashford family and all, it wouldn't exactly be a surprise that this was the reason he was crazy.

The group of survivors had made their way to the Sub Station, thanks to Thomas's knowledge of the place, he was able to lead them to a submarine, thanks to the steering wheel they found earlier. From there, they moved around the Storage Hanger area, where they saw a Plane, and hoped they could find a way to it eventually. After finding a Biohazard Card and dealing with a large number of zombies in the process, they backtracked all the way back to the Palace and then the passageway where they first exited the Prison.

Upon dealing with a few zombies that had entered the area, Claire led the way to the other side where they had a nice view of the prison below.

"Damn, looking at it from up here, the place really did take a beating." Damien said.

Claire looked at the door beside them. "We haven't been through this door yet, let's go."

With a nod, Damien and Thomas followed her through the door and into MTF Courtyard.

However, upon entering, the entire area began to shake. They could see the ground moving up ahead, and it suddenly looked like it was moving towards them. "W-What the fuck is going on?!" Damien said loudly as he tried to regain his balance.

Claire leaned on a wall and glared at the moving part of the ground. After it stopped before them, something large shot out of the ground and roared. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Thomas shouted.

Before she could reply, the large worm monster lunged at them, Claire and the others all jumped to the side, just barely dodging it. Before Damien could put a bullet in it, it tunnelled it's way back underground.

"Hey! OVER HERE!" A voice called out.

The three turned to the source of the voice and saw a young man beside the open double doors up ahead. "Hurry! Get inside!" He shouted.

"Come on!" Claire said and ran towards the doors.

Thomas got on one knee and started to cough. Seeing this, Damien supported him and got him to his feet, after which, the two ran towards the doors. Damien glanced around and saw the large worm monster jump out of the ground again, he fired his gun and put a few bullets in it before sprinting inside the Main Hall of the Facility.

Claire and the young man slammed the doors shut just in time. "Phew...that was close..."

Thomas started to cough again, Damien rushed to his side and helped him sit down on the bench next to them. "You okay Thomas?"

"Y-Yeah...just got a bit of a scare there from that...that...whatever the hell it was." Thomas replied.

Claire sighed with relief and turned to the young man. "Thanks for your help there, we thought we were done for."

"Eh, don't mention it. I heard rumbling outside so I decided to check, it's a good thing I did. I'm Blake Kalhorn." He said extending his hand.

"BLAKE?!" Damien got up and faced him.

"Damien?" Blake replied.

Damien rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Holy shit! I can't believe you're alive! It's great to see ya!"

"Haha! It's great to see you too! I can't believe you're still alive!" Blake replied again.

"Believe it man..." Damien said as he put Blake down.

Blake spoke again. "I was wondering why you looked familiar at first, I was so busy focusing on that monster, I didn't even notice it was you."

Damien chuckled. "Hehe...I was so busy running, I didn't even know it was you either. Hahaha!"

Claire watched the two of them laugh for a few seconds before speaking up. "I hate to interrupt but from your conversation, you two know each other?"

"Yeah..." Damien replied as he faced her. "Whenever all of the prisoners on this island would get a lunch break and whatnot, me, Blake, Steve and Shane would hang out."

Blake nodded. "Yeah, our cells were far away from each other so the only time we ever got to hang out was during lunch breaks and all that."

"I see what you mean..." Claire replied. "Well, it's good to see there's someone else alive around here. Can you help us out?"

Blake nodded again. "Of course! I don't know my way around this place very well so I'll follow your lead."

Claire looked around the hallway and was about to walk until Blake stopped her. "I wouldn't bother looking around this place."

"Why not?" Claire asked.

Blake continued. "Because I already searched everywhere, if you're looking for anything useful, there's nothing. All I found were some bullets and whatnot." He turned to the shutter that was at the other side of the hallway. "Although, I wasn't able to get through there, apparently it needs a card or something."

Claire smirked a little. "Really, well I guess it's a good thing we have one then." She said as she took the card from Thomas and walked over to the shutter. After sliding the card though the card reader, the shutter opened, revealing a small narrow corridor. "Come on, the sooner we find a way off this island, the better."

Damien helped Thomas to his feet. "Can you walk man?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me."

Blake and the others followed Claire down the hallway and exited through the door at the end.

The group were once again outside, Claire led the way and moved out into the open, but upon doing so, the others saw a red light moving towards her.

"CLAIRE!" Damien shouted.

Claire turned around and looked upstairs at the large stone balcony. Alfred was right there aiming his rifle at her, Claire gasped and just as Alfred fired, she quickly rolled out of the way, forcing him to blow up the nearby barrels instead.

"Alfred!" Claire said as she glared at him.

"Hold on Claire!" Damien rushed out into the open and used his handgun to return fire, forcing Alfred to duck.

Thomas and Blake rushed over to them, after which, Claire ran over to the stairs and rushed up as fast as she could with the others right behind her. But before they reached the top, they could hear a door slam shut.

"FUCK! The asshole got away!" Damien said.

Thomas sighed and leaned on the wall after reaching the top. "Relax, as long as we're careful, he's just a minor threat."

Blake just gave them a confused look. "Who?"

"You remember that asshole Commander guy that was in charge of this place? Well apparently he thinks that she..." He stopped and pointed at Claire. "Is responsible for getting this whole place destroyed."

Blake frowned. "That's bullshit. Why would she want to do that?"

Claire faced him. "Because I didn't. I don't know who did it but I don't care. All I care about is finding my friend and getting off this island, if Alfred wants to believe I was responsible for all of this, then let him." She moved on.

"Claire wait up!" Damien said as he followed her through the door.

Blake turned to Thomas who started to cough again. "Hey are you all right?"

Thomas looked back at him and smirked. "Jeez, how many times are you people gonna keep asking me that? Yeah I'm fine, come on." He said before moving on.

Blake just shrugged and followed.

Claire and the others made their way through the short corridor and into a small open area, at the corner of the area was a soda machine. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Blake went through his pockets. "Uh, anyone here have any spare change."

Thomas shrugged. "They took away all of my stuff when they brought me here, sorry."

"Fuck! Well that's just great then isn't it? I really could of used a drink right now." Blake said punching the wall.

Damien snickered a little before sending his foot crashing through the soda machine, breaking it open.

"Whoa! What the...what the hell?!" Blake said, getting a slight scare from the sound.

Damien took a few sodas out of the machine and threw them to Blake and Thomas. "Here, my treat."

Blake caught it and glared at him for a few seconds before opening the can. "Fucking smartass."

"You're welcome." Damien replied with a smile.

Claire just rolled her eyes and entered through the door next to them. There wasn't much, a typewriter and a few other things. She walked over to the seats at the other side of the room and picked up a small tub of Hemostatic. "This may come In handy...then again..." She remembered the man who let her out of her cell. She decided to reserve the Hemostatic for when she went back there, she knew he would need it more than anyone right now.

Upon exiting the room, she looked at the others, who had already caused quite a mess. The soda machine was tipped over and was laying on the floor, Damien and Blake were sitting on it with a large pile of soda cans in front of them, while Thomas merely sat down on the floor against the wall. "Well you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves." She said with a brow raised.

Damien finished a soda can and threw it away. "Ah, that's refreshing. Well Claire, considering the situation, I think it'd be a good idea if we took any advantage we can get."

Claire just gave him a blank stare. "This is an advantage?"

Blake smirked. "Well, not really, but you know what he's trying to say."

"Ugh..." Claire groaned and turned to move on through the other door, but before she could touch the door handle, a large shutter descended from the ceiling and closed behind them. Claire attempted to stop it but she was already too late as it shut completely, cutting them off from they corridor the entered from.

Claire growled and banged on the shutter.

"Well there goes that exit." Thomas said.

Just then, they heard a giggle. _"Welcome Claire."_

The group turned and looked up at the speaker that was in the corner of the ceiling. _"Consider the area you are in a special...playground I have prepared just for you. Please try and keep me amused, and do not disappoint me by dying too soon. I so want to enjoy this." _Alfred's voice giggled again.

"He pisses me off." Thomas said.

Damien clenched his fist. "I swear, when I get my hands on that asshole, I'm gonna strangle him."

Blake raised a brow. "Really? Well get in line then."

"Relax, let's just head through here, if there's anything waiting for us, we can handle it." Claire said.

Damien nodded. "Right."

"That asshole is so fucked up, he must think this is a game." Thomas added.

Claire frowned a little as she led them through the other door and into a small metal walkway.

"Hey look!" Blake pointed at something and ran over to the edge of the walkway. "Check these out!" He said showing them what he found. "Submachine Guns! These look awesome! And there's ammo just down there." He added, pointing to a crate that was on the floor below them.

"Let's go and get it then." Damien said.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, maybe we can even trade them with Steve next time we run into him."

As Blake walked back over to them, the door they entered through automatically locked. This caught their attention for a quick few seconds before turning to a shutter that suddenly opened up. A large yellow hand lunged out from corner behind the shutter, something then followed and landed in front of the group. It was a tall yellow skinned monster, it only had one very long arm and it almost looked as if its skull was showing.

"What the fuck is that?" Thomas said.

Damien aimed his handgun at the monster. "You know how you said that psycho thinks this is all a game?" He said to Thomas.

"Yeah?" Thomas replied.

Damien tightened his grip around his gun. "Well...let the games begin."

* * *

**London, White Tiger Triads Hideout, 'Jason, Al'**

"Ok, we're on the fourth floor, the stairway down to the lower floors is on the other side. According to the information, the captives are being held on third floor, just right below us. We'll make our way across this damn long hallway, take the stairs and head down, find the captives, call in for support and get out of here. Simple right?" Al said.

Jason looked at him with a sarcastic smile. "Oh yeah Al, you make it sound so easy." He looked through the ACOG sight of his M4 and got to his feet. "All clear, move!" He said before swiftly moving down the hallway, Al followed.

A door opened on their right, a Triad member exited and immediately saw them. Fortunately, Jason was quick and pulled the Triad towards him, after which he slammed the Chinese gangster into the wall, and repeated this action again before slamming him head first onto the floor. Jason put his M4 down for a moment and hid the unconscious Triad in the room next to them.

"A bit brutal don't ya think?" Al said.

Jason continued. "You can never be too brutal when it comes to those kind of scum."

Up ahead, they saw the elevator doors opening up. Acting quickly, Jason opened a door to their left, Al rushed in first followed by Jason and slammed the door shut.

"Shh..." Jason said as he looked at the bottom of the door where the light was shining through. He could see the shadows of the Triad members slowly passing by the light, he could hear them talking aswell, but in Chinese.

Unfortunately, they were unable to get a break, as one of them was opening the door to the room they were hiding in. Upon getting inside, the Triad turned the room lights on, revealing Al. The two acted quick, Jason, who was behind, closed the door, allowing Al to jump forward and deliver a swift flurry of punches to the Triad, eventually knocking him out.

"Good thinking there Matlock." Al said.

Jason smirked and looked at the other side of the room. "Thanks...uh Al, take a look at that."

Al turned and his eyes widened at the large arsenal of weapons inside the room. There were several boxes of guns and ammo stacked everywhere, in fact, there was also a lot of Chinese Swords and Crescent Moon Blades stacked on the wall. "Wow, they sure take their culture seriously don't they?" Al said.

Jason chuckled before opening the door to check if the area was clear. "Looks like the rest of them are gone, come on, let's move before they find their buddies." He said before swiftly advancing down the hallway, Al followed until they reached the stair way at the end. "Come on, down here." Jason added and the two rushed down the stairs.

After getting down to the third floor, the two stopped at the next door. "Ok, we'll need to look through each room and hope to god we find them as soon as possible, if they find out we're wandering around in this place then we're fucked." Al said.

Jason nodded and lifted his radio up to his mouth. "Misty come in."

_"I hear you Matlock, what's the problem?"_ Misty's voice replied form the radio.

Jason continued. "We're on the third floor of the building, we should be approaching the captives in a few minutes, we can't afford to waste any chances here, I need you to contact SAS HQ and bring in support immediately. Tell them they need to rain hell on this building."

_"Understood, I'll get right on it. Over and out."_

Jason put his radio away and turned to Al. "Let's not waste anymore time, come on!" He said in a louder tone before rushing through the door, although he immediately regretted this as he was face to face with two Triad members, who just stared at him in shock. "Fuck."

Al lunged forward and grabbed one of the Triads and the two start exchanging punches and kicks.

The other threw a swift kick to Jason's waist, hitting him against the wall, he attempted another but Jason ducked, forcing the Triad to hit the wall instead. Jason used the opening advantage to grab a hold of the gangster, and slammed head first repeatedly into the wall until blood was dripping from his forehead. After dropping the him to the floor, Jason turned to Al and the other Triad. Al blocked a punch and threw his knee into the gangsters gut, after which, he ran up the wall by two steps before jumping off and throwing a kick to the Triads face, sending him flying into the other wall.

Al checked to see if he was unconscious before moving on. "Come on, let's move."

"That was a nice kick, we should spar some time." Jason said.

Al faced him. "I don't think so, we got more important stuff to take care of." The two stopped when they reached the corner of the hallway, Jason slowly looked around and saw a USS Commando halfway down the hallway ahead with his back facing them.

"This one's mine." Jason said as he crouched and slowly made his way down the hallway towards the commando. His curiosity got the better of him, as he stopped halfway and took out his radio and whispered into it. "Hey Misty, did you contact the support?"

_"Yeah I contacted them, I said I would didn't I?"_

"Ok ok, jeez relax, I was just curious. When are they gonna be here?" Jason asked. He looked behind him and saw Al peeking around the corner shrugging his hands, whispering for him to hurry up and take out the USS commando.

_"If I'm right then they should arrive in less than ten minutes."_

Jason nodded. "Got it, thanks. Speaking of which, do you wanna go out and get a bite to eat or something after this?"

_"Are we seriously having this conversation right now?"_

"Hehe, come on, it'd be nice to get a little break every now and then wouldn't it?" Jason chuckled.

_"Matlock, just get back to the mission."_

"Ok, but only if you-"

"Can we please get on with it?!" Al said out loud as he stepped out from the corner, his voice echoing through the almost empty hallway, getting the USS commandos attention.

"What the?!" The commando said as he aimed his MP5 at them, but Al swiftly took him down with his silenced M92F Handgun.

However, as the commando fell to the floor, his gun fired a shot.

Jason sighed. "Ugh...seriously?"

Al rushed over to him. "Come on mate, we're Oscar mike!"

The mercenary got to his feet and followed Al down the hallway, just then, a sound caught their attention. "That sounds like a helicopter..."

"Only it's not a helicopter." Jason said as he and Al slowly turned and looked down at the other side of the hallway. Another USS commando emerged from the corner holding a minigun.

"RUN!" Jason shouted.

The two ran on and took cover in one of the rooms just as the minigun started firing bullets down the hallway.

Jason decided to try blind firing and peeked his arms out from the room and fired his M4, however he could tell that he missed as minigun bullets continue to rain through the hallway.

"If we don't take care of this bastard, the entire building will be on our asses before we find the others!" Al shouted over the sound of the minigun.

"I'm on it!" Jason replied and peeked out of the room just enough to not get hit by the miniguns barrage of bullets. He then aimed his M4 and fired off his own barrage of bullets, most of them missed, but some hit the commando, forcing him back, stopping the minigun in the process. "NOW!" Jason shouted.

Al jumped out and together the two of them gunned down the commando. "That was close..." Al said before turning to move on. "Check all the rooms. Quick. We don't know how long it'll take for all of those assholes to find us."

The two of them started moving down the hallway while kicking every door open in the process, it was only until there was one door left at the end of the hallway, that they knew where the others were being held.

* * *

**London, White Tiger Triads Hideout, 'Rav, Mia, Lucas'**

"Keep away from the doors Mia." Rav said as she got to her feet.

Mia faced her. "What do you think all that shooting was anyway?"

Rav shrugged. "I don't know, but I certainly didn't like the sound of it."

"Well if they've decided to kill us then they better hurry it up." Lucas added.

The three of them remained nearby each other and braced themselves as they could hear footsteps getting closer and closer, until they stopped just outside their door.

"In here then?" A voice said.

"Yeah." Another replied.

A few seconds passed, the door then came crashing down in front of them, two people entered after. "Finally, glad to see you guys are all right." The British person said. "Agent Al Mace." He added.

"Sergeant Jason Matlock, we're here to get you out of here." Jason said as he looked at Rav and Mia. "Heh, you two are pretty cute up close."

Mia blushed a little at his words, while Rav just glared at him. "You're our rescue?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah..." He turned to Lucas who was sitting in the corner of the room. "Is he okay?"

"He's a little wounded, but nothing fatal. He does need medical attention though." Mia replied.

"All right then..." Al replied. "Grab him and let's go, we're getting out of here."

Lucas glared at Jason as Rav helped him up. "Hey man, don't call them cute again, they ain't interested in you."

Jason raised his hands in defeat. "Sure, whatever you say." He replied with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Is there anyone else?" Rav asked.

Al shook his head. "No, just us."

Lucas's eyes widened. "The two of you got in here by yourselves?!"

"That's right." Jason replied in a slight proud tone.

"Damn..." Lucas muttered.

Mia sighed with relief. "I'm just glad someone came to get us out. I knew they would send help."

Al smiled a little. "Hey, of course they did, the three of you are survivors of Raccoon City, you're all too valuable to be left in the hands of USS scum, or Triads for that matter."

As the group exited the room, they stopped when they saw someone at the other side of the hallway slowly walking towards them.

"Oh no..." Mia muttered.

He was a large young man wearing USS gear, and he was carrying an AA-12 Shotgun.

As soon as he got close enough, Rav was able to identify him. "Nathan." She growled his name.

Nathan gave a slight smirk. "Completely predictable. I knew someone would come to get you out of here eventually, I just didn't expect it to be only two people."

**(Nathan Smith, 23 Years Old, Unstoppable Behemoth)**

Jason looked back and forth before keeping his eyes set on Nathan. "Who are you?"

Nathan returned his look and narrowed his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Sergeant Jason Matlock, Delta Force." Jason replied.

Nathan's eyes widened a little. "Delta Force? Ah...I see now, so the Agency did indeed send you here. Well, I'm Nathan Smith, former British military."

Jason smirked a little. "Heh, ironic ain't it that you're back home now working for Umbrella."

"Oh I'm not working for those idiots." Nathan replied still smirking.

This caught their attention. "What? What are you talking about? We saw all of the USS commandos walking around this place, of course you're working for Umbrella!" Rav said.

Nathan raised a brow. "Is that what you think?" He looked at them all for a few seconds before continuing. "You're serious aren't you?" He chuckled. "Well, I guess that's fine then, if you don't know what's going on then that's good for us." He raised his AA-12 Shotgun.

"Oh shit man, those things do a lot of damage." Jason said as he stared at the shotgun.

Lucas turned to him. "Any ideas?"

Jason clenched his fists and rushed towards Nathan, but the large soldier fired his shotgun at the floor, stopping the mercenary in his tracks. "Don't even try it." Nathan said with a slight smirk.

With Nathan's attention fully on Jason, Al carefully aimed his handgun until he got a perfect shot on Nathan. Al fired his gun, the bullet hit Nathan's shotgun, throwing it out of his hands, giving Jason the chance he needed to rush the large soldier and ram him to the floor. "GO NOW!" Jason shouted.

Al led the others down the hallway while Nathan threw Jason off of him. "That was some good planning there pal, too bad it's not gonna be enough."

"We'll see." Jason said before throwing his fist towards Nathan, but the soldier caught it and hammered his own fist into Jason's gut, bringing the mercenary to his knees growling in pain. "Grr...what the...what the fuck?!"

Nathan cracked his knuckles. "When you train yourself, when you work as hard as I do, you tend to get a lot stronger than the average person." He kicked Jason in the ribs, sending the mercenary into the wall.

Jason let out another growl before bringing himself to his feet. He attempted a kick but Nathan caught it with his left arm, after which, he used his right hand to grab the mercenaries neck, pick him up and slammed him onto the floor.

"You're good, I'll give you that, but you don't think about your moves, all you do is constantly attack with sheer brute force, hoping you'll land the successfully hits you need to win the fight. It's not just about strength, it's about your speed, your stamina, your mind, it's about a lot of things." Nathan explained as he circled around the mercenary who was slowly getting back to his feet.

Jason threw another punch and successfully hit Nathan in the gut, however, he looked on in shock to see that Nathan didn't even flinch at the hit. "You're too weak...you can't beat me in your state." Nathan said as he grabbed the mercenary and delivered a powerful head-butt, bringing Jason to the floor again.

"You've got some skills, I'll give you that, but you're not strong enough to take down someone like me. If you want to succeed in all of this, I suggest you get stronger, otherwise, you won't last a second in the conflict." Nathan said.

"C-Conflict?" Jason muttered as he got to his knees.

Nathan's eyes widened a little. "Oops, almost gave it away."

Jason grabbed onto Nathan's belt and pulled himself back to his feet. "You're right, I'm not strong enough...not yet anyway."

"Hm?" Nathan raised a brow as the mercenary made it to his feet and looked him in the eye.

"I may not be able to beat you, but I can outsmart you." Jason said as he lifted up his hand, Nathan saw something around one of his fingers, a grenade pin.

Nathan's eyes went wide in surprise when he looked down at his belt and saw one of his smoke grenades was missing a pin.

Jason took advantage of his distraction and shoved Nathan into the wall and ran on down the hallway.

"Oh shit!" Nathan said as he took the smoke grenade off of his belt and threw it. But just as it left his hand, it blew up in his face, engulfing him in a large cloud of smoke.

* * *

**London, Overhead**

"All right mate, we'll be arriving at the White Tiger Triads hideout in about 5 minutes, you better get ready!" The helicopter pilot shouted.

One of the SAS soldiers opened the helicopter door and looked down at the town below as they flew overhead. "You think they managed to get those agents out of there?"

A shorter soldier placed a gas mask on his face and put up the hood of his uniform. "Well Wraith, considering what Misty told us, I'd say they probably did. But they aren't getting out of there without help, that's where we come in."

Wraith laughed. "HAHAHA! It's been a damn while since we've been on a good mission, eh Shadow?"

Shadow chuckled. "Hehe...since Raccoon City I believe..." He turned to an SAS soldier who just finished gearing up. "So...captain...who are we gunning for?"

The captain put away a long bladed weapon and turned to the others. "We get in there...we find them, we get them out. Then we find Long, and cut his damn head off."

After placing a gas mask on his face, the captain lifted up his radio. "This is Captain Dante Deco, approaching destination."

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Storage Area, 'Claire, Damien, Thomas, Blake'**

The Bandersnatch, as Claire nicknamed it, lunged at the group, separating them. Thomas fell down the large set of stairs, while Blake fell over the metal railing and was hanging on for dear life.

Damien rushed forward and punched the yellow monster in the face, but this barely had any effect, it swung its arm, stretching it across the room and hit Damien down the stairs and into Thomas. "Ow! Fuck!"

Claire fired her two pistols at the monster but it merely growled at her efforts. The monster snarled at her before stretching its arm out, hitting Claire to the floor. It leaped into the air and was about to land right on her, but she rolled out of the way and kicked it back.

"Claire!" Damien got to his feet and put his large bag down, he looked through it and took out a crossbow.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Thomas asked as he struggled to get up.

Damien shrugged and aimed the crossbow at the monster as it made its way towards Claire and Blake. After firing and successfully hitting it with an arrow, it turned its attention to him and jumped down from the walkway. "Uh oh." Damien muttered before getting hit aside by the monsters stretched arm.

Claire took the chance to pull Blake back up onto the walkway and quickly rushed down the stairs to help Damien.

After reaching the ground floor, Claire fired his pistols at the monster again, getting its attention, fortunately this monster wasn't like the tougher ones she faced in Raccoon City and eventually succumbed to her bullets and fell to the floor.

"Phew, that thing was tough." Damien said.

Claire looked at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I fought way tougher things than that."

Just then, the green coloured door next to them opened up, Claire moved on while the others recovered from the monsters hits. "Damn, she fought worse than that?"

Blake just gave her a suspicious look. "Just who is she?" He muttered.

"So Damien, when were you gonna tell us that this large bag you've been carrying had weapons in it?" Thomas asked.

Damien scratched his head and let out a slight chuckle. "Uhh...hehe...I guess I never thought about that."

"Whatever...let's go." Thomas replied before following Claire.

Damien picked up his bag and followed Blake through the door.

Claire entered the small open area that was filled with crates, hoping to get her hands on the ammo for the submachine guns, after all, they would come in handy. However, her thoughts were interrupted when another Bandersnatch leaped down from above. Caught off guard, the others were knocked to the floor by the yellow monsters stretched arm, it then turned its attention to Claire and grabbed her by the head.

"No!" Claire shouted as the monster lifted her into the air, attempting to crush her skull.

Damien was too weak from the yellow monsters hit to get up and help, as were the others.

Before the monster could finish her off however, the glass window above them shattered. Steve came flying through, firing his golden lugers at the Bandersnatch, forcing it to drop Claire to the floor.

Steve looked at Claire to see if she was all right, after which he fired a few shots into the monster, forcing it back a few steps. He got to his feet and walked towards the monster while blasting away at it with his lugers, then finally delivered a powerful kick that sent the Bandersnatch flying into the corner. Steve fired on more shot, earning a growl from the monster before it finally died.

"Haha! Oh yeah, that felt good!" Steve said as he turned to Claire and approached her. "Don't worry Claire, your knight in shining armour is here." He said getting down on one knee.

Damien narrowed his eyes. "Yeah right..."

Claire looked at the lugers in Steve's hands before getting to her feet. "You wish...but thanks for the help."

"See? This is why you need me, I got your back." Steve replied.

Thomas sighed. "Well, that was a pretty badass entrance you made, I'll admit."

Steve chuckled.

"Whatever. Here, take these." Claire said handing the submachine guns to Steve.

"Machine guns? For me?!" Steve added.

Claire nodded. "You know the deal, in exchange for your lugers."

Steve laughed. "Hahaha! Ok! Ok!"

The two exchanged the lugers for the submachine guns. Steve looked at them in awe. "Hahaha! This thing is too cool! Yes!" He said as he aimed them around. "Now this is my kind of weapon! All right!" He added as he pulled the triggers, only for the guns to click. "Huh? Hey...this thing's empty!" He continued as Claire and the others started to laugh. "You cheated me!" He said as he gave Claire a slight angry look.

Claire looked up at the large crate next to them. "Up there, plenty of ammo, just for you."

"Way up there?" Steve replied.

Claire nodded. "Give me a boost and I'll get it for you."

Steve got down on his knees. "Alright, alright!"

"Maybe I should give you a boost?" Damien said.

Thomas nudged him. "Forget it, you've lost today."

Damien cursed silently while Blake sat down against the wall and watched on with interest.

"Ow! My back!" Steve said as Claire stood on his back. "You're heavier than you look, hurry up!"

Claire grabbed the machine gun magazines and quickly got down and off of Steve's back. "Happy now?" She said handing him the magazines.

"STEVE!"

Steve looked up at the glass window he jumped through and saw Shane jumping down to their level. "You have to stop running off like that, who knows what else is out there!" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

Blake's eyes widened a little. "Shane? Good to see you're still alive too!"

Shane and Steve turned to him. "Blake?" They both said. "I didn't see you there, how you doing man?" Steve added.

Blake raised a brow. "You didn't see me? Well, thanks for that. I'm doing good by the way."

Steve and Claire laughed slightly at Blake's reply, but before they could continue, they were cut off when the floor they stood on started to descend. "W-W-What?!"

"Now that your knight has made his appearance, he can join you in your descent into death." Alfred said.

The others look around hoping they could find him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as the floor reached the basement, Steve spoke up. "Ok! Let's do it!" He turned to Claire and raised his submachine guns. "Wait here Claire! Time to test out my new toy!" He said before running through the other door.

"He's in a really good mood isn't he?" Damien said to Claire.

Claire nodded but didn't say anything.

Immediately after, they could hear a barrage of gunshots being fired on the other side of the door. "We better go help him, even if he has those, he won't be able to fight the zombies by himself." Shane said.

"Right, come on guys." Claire said and led the way through the door.

Upon entering into the next room however, there was nothing but zombies, lying all around the place, clearly by the look of how much damage was done, Steve didn't need any help.

Gunshots were then heard from the next room up ahead, Claire quickly led the others through to find Steve, but he was much quicker than they expected as he was already up ahead, leaving nothing but bodies behind him.

Upon reaching the door at the end of the room, they could hear Steve on the other side. "It was dirty work! But this area is now clean!"

Claire and the others went through and found Steve waiting in the small bridge area. "I have to admit, that was some mess you left back there. Nice job." Damien said with a smirk.

Shane nodded. "Yeah Steve, great job."

Steve chuckled again before turning to Claire. "See? You can depend on me." He raised his submachine guns and gave a slight frown. "You see? This thing is a lot more reliable than any person." He aimed them at the side to try and make a badass pose.

"Than people?" Claire replied, obvious confusion in her tone and eyes.

Damien, Shane and Blake cringed slightly when she said that.

A painful look made its way onto Steve's face, he turned and attempted to walk on but Claire stopped him. "Steve...what were you doing here? Who brought you here and where is your family?"

"Shut up! I don't wanna talk about it!" Steve replied in a harsh loud tone before firing one of his submachine guns at the air.

After a few long seconds, he stopped. Claire just stared at him with a worried look. "Steve..."

"Never mind, let's get going!" Steve replied before walking on ahead.

Claire turned to the others. "You guys know something don't you?"

Damien, Shane and Blake looked away from her. "No..." Blake said.

"You do know something, tell me." Claire replied, hoping to get an explanation.

A short minute went by and they didn't answer, Claire sighed and moved on. "Fine...don't tell me."

Shane and the others followed her through the next door. Upon getting to the elevator at the other side of the small hallway, Claire, Steve and Shane went on first as there was not enough room for all of them. "We'll catch up in a minute." Thomas said as he watched them ascend in the elevator.

When they reached the top, the three exited into a wooden walkway. "This is the facility garage, maybe we can find something of use in here." Shane suggested.

Claire walked over to Steve who was standing alone up ahead on the walkway.

They could hear the elevator descending and ascending again. Damien, Thomas and Blake exited and walked over to them. "Ok, now that we're out of there, what do we do next?" Damien asked.

Claire could hear the wooden boards squeaking, her eyes widened and turned to the others. "Wait! Don't come any-" She was too late. When the others approached her and Steve, the walkway collapsed, bringing all of them down to the lower floor.

"Ugh..." Claire let out a slight growl when she felt a painful feeling in her leg. She looked to see her leg was pinned under one of the thick metal railings. She attempted to pull herself free, but the metal railing was too heavy.

"Claire, are you okay?" Steve asked as he got up on one foot.

Claire looked around to see everyone else was unconscious, Damien and Blake were buried under some of the wooden rubble, while Shane and Thomas lay not far from them. Her attention then went towards Steve, and saw something up ahead. "Steve! Behind you!"

Steve looked over his shoulder and saw a zombie getting to its feet. He aimed his submachine guns at it, but before he could pull the triggers, he saw the zombies face. "No..." His eyes widened, he looked at the zombie with the biggest shocked expression anyone could make and backed away from it.

"What's wrong Steve?! Shoot him!" Claire said as Steve continued to back away from the zombie.

Steve shook his head. "Wait! I...I can't!" He cried. "NOOO!" He closed his eyes and remained as still as a statue.

"STEVE!" Claire called his name but he didn't move. Just then, the zombie turned around and made its way towards her. "No..." She tried to back away but couldn't due to the metal railing that trapped her leg.

Damien and the others regained consciousness, upon seeing the zombie approaching Claire, he immediately tried to throw all of the rubble off of him so he could help Claire.

They were already too late however, the zombie kneeled down and attempted to bite Claire. She dropped down and shielded herself with her arms while letting out a loud cry.

"FATHEEER!" Steve shouted as he fired his submachine guns away at the zombie, blasting it off of Claire. "AHHH!" Steve continue to fire despite the fact that the zombie was already defeated, eventually, he ran out of bullets as his guns clicked.

Claire slowly looked at him with worried look. "Steve..."

Damien, Shane and Blake also stared at him, knowing how hard it was for him to do what he did. "Father...father..." Steve looked up and began to cry. "Father."

Everyone recovered from the fall, Damien and Blake helped get the metal railing off of Claire, finally freeing her, while Thomas and Shane stayed by Steve's side. They all let a good few long minutes pass before Steve finally started explaining everything.

"Dad...used to work for Umbrella. He tried to steal information, intending to sell it off to the highest bidder. He was caught, mom was killed, and we were sent here." Steve explained.

"Oh Steve..." Claire said, realising the painful events he went through.

Steve continued. "He was a fool to do something so reckless...so stupid."

Claire kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay now, just rest." She got up and turned to Damien and Blake. "You guys knew, didn't you?"

Damien and Blake sighed. "It wasn't our place to say...I'm sorry." Damien replied.

"It's okay...I understand." Claire said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

**London, White Tiger Triads Hideout, 'Al, Rav, Mia, Lucas'**

"I hope he'll be all right!"

Al turned to Mia as they rushed down the stairway to the second floor. "Don't worry about Jason, he's an expert, he'll catch up with us any second now!" He said.

Just as the group was about to continue down the next flight of stairs, a few Triad members appeared at the bottom. Thinking quickly, Al shoved the others through the door behind them. "Into the hallway now!" He shouted as he fired his silenced handgun, making the gangsters jump for cover.

"Ow! Hey take it easy!" Lucas shouted, clearly still hurt from his wounds.

A gunfight took place between Al and the two Triad members, but his experience increased his chances and eventually he took them both down. "Ok, back down the stairs, let's move!"

Before they could continue down, Jason appeared from the top of the other set of stairs. "Oh good, you waited for me." He said.

Al gave him a confused look. "What happened to you? You look like you got your ass kicked."

Jason wiped some blood off of his mouth. "Because I did get my ass kicked. Let's move before-"

"Before HE shows up?" Lucas pointed to the hallway next to them.

Everyone turned and saw Nathan halfway down the hallway in front of an open elevator, holding a grenade launcher, which was aimed right at them. "You gotta be fucking kidding me..." Jason muttered.

"That was a nice trick, now check out one of mine!" Nathan said before firing the grenade launcher at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Jason grabbed Mia and rushed back up stairs to the third floor, while Al, Rav and Lucas where forced to run down to the first floor. "Dammit! Al, you go on ahead, make sure they get out, we'll catch up!"

"Got it mate!" Al said before moving on with Rav and Lucas.

Jason took Mia's hand and rushed upstairs to the fourth floor, after which, they both ran through the fourth floor hallway and back to the stairway where he and Al first entered.

Nathan sighed. "I could go after them, but...chances are they've called for help. I'll only end up getting caught if I stay and go after them, not the best of ideas." After standing in silence for a long minute, Nathan sighed again and walked off down the hallway, away from Jason and the others.

* * *

Long let out a calm sigh and got to his feet. "It's time to leave." He turned and walked towards the door.

Matt twirled his revolver and followed him out of the office, two more Triad members who were just outside the office then followed them down the hallway. The four made their way downstairs to the main hall of the building attempting to leave through the main entrance, but after seeing a lot of police vehicles suddenly driving around the area, Long decided to get out through the rear exit of the building.

Matt led the Triads through a dark corridor and eventually they reached a door. Long opened it and they exited into a large alley where a car was sitting. "Let's go to the hotel, that's where the chopper will show up." Long said as he entered the rear side of the car. Matt entered the other rear side while the other two Triad members entered both sides of the front.

* * *

"Jason! Over here!" Mia shouted.

Jason turned to Mia and ran to the other side of the building. After leaning over the railing, he could see a car in the alley below, and getting inside was one of the high profile targets. "Cheng Long!" Jason looked around for way down.

"You aren't actually going to try and get down from all the way up here are you?!" Mia asked with a slightly shocked tone.

Jason smirked when he saw a ladder on the opposite side of where he stood. "Of course." He ran over to the ladder and turned to Mia. "Stay here! If anyone comes through that door, use this ladder to get away!" He said before he began to slide down the ladder.

"Jason!" Mia called out to him but he was already halfway down the ladder.

* * *

Long lay back against his seat as the car started up, but just as he was about to relax again, he caught something at the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

Matt leaned over to his side, they both saw someone in what looked like military gear, sliding down the ladder in the alley, heading right towards them. "Get a move on!" Matt shouted.

The Triad in the driver seat nodded and started driving off.

Jason reached the ground and growled at the burning pain in his hands before running after the car. The car drove out of the alley and into the main street, where it turned and began to drive off towards the direction of the beach.

"You're not getting away!" Jason said as he got out into the main street and fired several shots from his M4, but despite the fact that he successfully hit the car, he did no good.

* * *

"Hey Dante! Down there!" Shadow pointed to the roof of the White Tiger Triads hideout.

Dante looked down and saw someone crouched down on the roof, it was Mia. "Mia?!" He then turned his attention towards something else. He saw a car exiting the alley behind the building and driving off towards the beach. That wasn't all however, he saw someone in heavy looking gear exit after. "Looks like they left one of their guys behind." Dante muttered before turning back to the roof. "Get us down on that roof now!"

"Alright!" The pilot replied before descending to the roof below.

Several other helicopters surrounded the building, ropes fell from them and SAS soldiers descended down onto the roof of the building where Mia was.

"Hey! Over here!" Mia shouted.

Shadow and Wraith jumped out of their helicopter and ran towards Mia, while a large number of other SAS soldiers ran into the building to find the others and deal with the Triads and the USS commandos.

"Mia! Good to see you're all right." Shadow said.

Mia gave him a confused look. "Do I...know you?"

Shadow raised a brow, then it hit him, they were still wearing their gas masks. "Oh...sorry..." He and Wraith took their gas masks off and smiled at her. "Remember us?"

Mia's eyes widened and she smiled with joy. "TRENT! MASON! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"It's good to see you too Mia, but we'll spare time to catch up later, we gotta clean up first." Mason said.

"Wait! Where's Dante? Do you know where he is?" Mia asked.

Trent nodded. "Yeah, he's going after Long." He said pointing to an SAS soldier that was repelling down to the main street below.

Mia ran over to the railing and leaned over it. "DANTE!" She shouted but he couldn't hear her over the sound of the helicopters. "Oh no...he thinks Jason is one of them..."

* * *

Thinking quick, Jason saw someone on the other side of the street getting on a motorcycle. He ran towards the man and pulled him off the vehicle. "Government business, I need to borrow your vehicle!" Jason said before jumping on the motorcycle and driving off after Long.

Dante finally reached ground level and attempted to shoot Jason with his MP5, but the mercenary was already too far away to get an accurate shot. "Dammit!" He said.

Not willing to waste any time calling in the chopper to pick him up, Dante sprinted down the street after Jason.

* * *

"Well, I must say, this happened exactly as I expected it to." Long said as he gently clasped his hands together.

Matt faced him and raised a brow. "You knew this was gonna happen?"

Long nodded. "Indeed. It's the most obvious course of action. Send in a small unit to keep us distracted, then bring in a larger attack force. Whoever thought of that though is a smart man."

"Hmph." Matt turned and looked at the mirror, just then, he saw something fast approaching them. "You gotta be kidding me."

Long closed his eyes and replied. "Someone is following us yes?"

Matt clenched his fist. "Lose him!"

The Triad in the front passenger seat lowered the car window and leaned out so he could start shooting at their pursuer.

Jason saw him in time however and starting driving sideways, thankfully being on a motorcycle allowed him to get in between tight spaces, such as between other cars to take cover.

The Triad fired his handgun but Jason drove to the side to avoid the bullets. While using one hand to steer the motorcycle, he used his other hand to grab a hold of his M4 and started firing away at the car.

All of the bullets shattered the cars rear window aswell as killing the Tried in the front passenger seat.

Matt growled and shielded himself from the glass, while Long remained where he was in his usual calm state. "Keep moving, we'll lose him eventually." Long said.

Jason continued to fire his M4. The sound of his bullets thundered throughout the air as he pursued the Triads down the street. Unfortunately, he was just about out and had to stop in order to reserve them for a better shot.

The Triads rammed several cars out of their way, while Jason skilfully steered the motorcycle around each of them, avoiding fatal damage. He fired two shots into the car, once again, he didn't do anything to slow them down.

After dodging several more vehicles, they could see the beach up ahead. Jason slowed down his motorcycle to get a better shot at the car. Just as the car stopped to make a turn, Jason fired his last bullet, which ended up shattering the glass window right next to Matt.

"GRR! DAMN IT! THAT'S IT! THAT ASSHOLE IS REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Matt shouted.

As the car stopped, Matt exited the vehicle and looked at the large sandy beach. He then turned to the opposite direction, he could see Jason speeding towards them.

"Shoot this you asshole." Matt said as he took one of his revolvers out of his holster and skilfully twirled it around before aiming it at Jason.

"Who the hell is that?" Jason muttered as he saw Matt aiming at him.

Matt fired three shots, but the mercenary managed to avoid them. He fired a fourth shot but once again, Jason drove to the side. After dodging the fifth shot, Matt growled. "That's it..." He put the revolver back in its holster and challenged Jason. "COME ON!"

Jason could see Matt challenging him, he smirked and increased his speed. "You wanna do this? Then let's do this!"

After a few long seconds went by, Jason was just about to ram into Matt with the motorcycle, but he didn't expect what happened next.

Matt grinned. "DRAW!" In the blink of an eye, he pulled out his revolver faster than the eye could see and fired it, successfully hitting Jason's front tyre, forcing the motorcycle to go out of control.

The motorcycle flew right towards the beach, Matt quickly jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding it. As the motorcycle flew in mid-air, Jason jumped off and landed on the warm sand of the beach, while the motorcycle crashed into the ocean.

Matt got up and gave a slight smirk before getting back into the car. "Let's go."

The Triad nodded before driving off.

* * *

Al, Rav and Lucas quickly moved through the hallways while trying to avoid all of the Triads and USS commandos that were running all over the place. Upon finally reaching the main hall on the ground floor, they were shocked to find a large number of USS commandos waiting for them. "Oh bollocks." Al said.

"Don't move!" One of the USS commandos said as they approached the group.

Rav turned to Al. "Any ideas smart guy?"

Al cringed at her words. "Not this time."

In the next instant however, all USS commandos were suddenly brought down by a hail of bullets. Al looked up and saw a large number of SAS troops rushing down the stairs.

"Right on time mates!" Al said as he, Rav and Lucas rushed over to them.

Trent emerged from the crowd of SAS operatives and turned to Rav and Lucas. "Well, I figured you two would also still be alive."

"Fuck you." Rav said.

"Nice to see you again too." Trent replied with a slight smirk before turning to Al.

Al shook his hand and nodded. "So, what's happening?"

Trent shrugged. "We got pretty much the entire building covered, all USS and Triads have been neutralized. No sign of Long though..."

Mia spoke up. "I know where he went though! I saw Jason go after him!"

Rav faced him. "And where is Jason?"

"He's..." Mia stopped after remembering the possible situation. "We need to find him now!"

* * *

The sun started to sink into the ocean on the horizon, the beach and the majority of the town was now covered in a golden, orange light. Jason took in a few deep breaths before finally getting up to his feet.

Upon recovering his strength, he looked to see the entire beach was empty, in fact, this part of the town was pretty much empty, he couldn't see a single person in sight. The only sound that filled the air, was the warm, heavy wind and the sound of the ocean running back and forth.

"Too bad this isn't the perfect time for a vacation..." Jason muttered as he smiled slightly at the beautiful sight.

The mercenary turned to leave, but before he could take another step, he saw someone slowly walking down the beach towards him, from the direction of where he first went out of control. He was covered in a full black BDU and he wore a gas mask, clearly, he was an SAS operative. He was holding an MP5 and it looked like he had one of those Japanese katanas on his back. "Who the hell?"

"Looks like you made a wrong turn." The SAS operative said.

Jason shrugged. "I tend to do that."

The operative threw his MP5 onto the sandy ground, he took the katana off of his back and did the same.

Jason just gave him a confused look.

"The first thing I'm gonna do is beat information out of you. And if you're lucky, you might only be sentenced for life." The operative said.

Jason's eyes widened. "Whoa! Wait a minute! This isn't what you think! I'm a mercenary hired by the Government, I was sent here to get those agents out of there!"

The operative took out the rest of his weapons and threw them onto the sand. "Weak excuse."

"And who the hell are you to tell me otherwise huh?" Jason replied.

At this, the operative slowly removed his gas mask. After throwing it to the sandy ground, he looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath, he ran his hands through his slightly long black hair and glared at Jason with deep grey and slightly brown eyes.

Jason stared at him in shock, but eventually, a slight grin made its way onto his face. "Of all the people I had to encounter right now..."

The operative folded his arms over his chest before replying. "The name's Dante Deco."

**Authors Notes: How long has it been? Must have been like pretty much nearly an entire month since I last updated this damn thing. Dammit, I deeply apologize for the amount of time it took me to get this monster out. For the amount of time it has been since the last chapter, I decided to make this chapter a 10,000 word special to make up for how long I took, I can only hope this meets your expectations and makes you forget about how long it took to get this done. That said, I hope in the amount of time that's passed, that no one has forgotten this story. Please Review, let me know you still read this story and let me know what you thought, the encounter of Jason Matlock and Dante Deco has begun.**


	7. Dragon and Tiger

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123.**

******Chapter 7 - Dragon and Tiger**

**Rockfort Island, Palace Secretary's Office, 'Claire, Damien, Thomas, Blake, Shane'**

After Steve's little incident, Claire and the others decided to leave and go on without him. After forcing himself to shoot his father, who had become a zombie like everyone else on the island, they all knew he needed some time alone. Upon leaving, the group backtracked once again through the facility, finding only ammo for their weapons in the process. After making their way through areas that were previously locked, they found more keys, which they put to use to continue through the facility. A good while passed as they advanced around the facility, and they noticed that the zombies numbers had increased and started to spread around the island, forcing them to be more cautious than ever. Upon exploring every part of the facility that they had access to while avoiding small slimy eel like monsters, they found a grenade launcher, which Blake took before the others could get their hands on it, and headed on back to the Palace where they eventually found a Queen Ant Object.

Believing they found everything there was to find, Claire and the others headed back up to the Secretary's Office where they had first met Thomas.

When they got back to the office, Claire examined the door with the large golden piece on it and inserted the golden lugers, after which it unlocked. "I'll go first Claire." Damien said as he moved his way in front of the group, crossbow in hand as he opened the door.

Damien signalled the others to move in once he made sure it was safe, and they all entered into what Thomas said was Alfred's office. "There's a secret passage behind that music box over there that leads to Alfred's Private Residence..." He made his way over to the desk where the computer was on the other side of the office and started typing away. "Just give me a minute or two to get the right password here and I should be able to move it."

Claire folded her arms and patiently waited until Thomas was finished, after which, the music box played, showing two little puppets of Alfred and Alexia dancing back and forth. The music box then stopped playing and suddenly moved aside, revealing the secret passage.

"Wow, I guess you were right Thomas, there is a secret passage." Shane said.

Thomas moved around the desk and started to cough again. "Ah fuck...!" He muttered.

Blake noticed something as he looked at the window behind the desk, it was then, he acted on instinct and ran towards Thomas. "Watch it! Get out of the way!"

A Bandersnatch came crashing through the window, Blake grabbed Thomas and pushed him out of the way, only for himself to get attacked by the yellow skinned monster as it landed ontop of him. Blake growled in pain as the monster stood ontop of him, ready to crush his head with its foot, until Claire stepped in and shot it back with her submachine guns. The monster snarled and its arm came stretching towards her, but she jumped to the side and dodged it, firing again, forcing the monster back towards the window. Claire rushed towards the Bandersnatch as it tried to recover from her bullets, but by the time it did, Claire jumped over the desk and kicked it out the window.

"Those were some nice moves Claire!" Damien said.

Shane rushed over to Blake and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Thomas got back to his feet and started to cough again, he took out another one of his pills and swallowed it.

"What are those for Thomas?" Shane asked.

"They're to help me get rid of this damn illness that I've got..." Thomas replied as he took in a deep breath.

Damien raised a brow. "You've been coughing for a while man, you sure those pills are gonna help?"

"Yeah..." Thomas said with a nod. "I'm an expert on this kind of stuff, relax, I know what I'm talking about."

Claire reloaded her submachine guns and turned to move on. "Alright, let's move on." Everyone followed her through the secret passage and exited through the door at the end.

Upon exiting outside, everyone except Claire and Damien and jumped at the sound of loud thunder. "WHOA! JEEZ!" Blake shouted holding onto Damien. "Oh, sorry..." He added before letting go.

Claire led the way across the wooden bridge, after reaching the other side, they looked up at the large Residence that was just ahead ontop of a large hill, and it was much larger than most of them expected it to be. The group continued on up the small set of stairs and towards the Residence where Alfred was most likely waiting for them, while the lightning and thunder continued to fill the air, followed by what sounded like a psychotic laugh.

After reaching the Residence, the group were immediately greeted by a Bandersnatch. "Stand back! I got this!" Blake said as he rushed in front of the group and quickly took the yellow skinned monster down with a powerful shot from his grenade launcher.

"Yeah, I rock don't I?" Blake said with a smirk. However, his victory was short-lived as another Bandersnatch landed behind him and knocked him aside. Claire, Damien and Shane all fired at it, their combined firepower was more than enough to bring it down before it could cause any damage.

After reloading her submachine guns, Claire smiled slightly at Blake. "Don't gloat until you're sure you've won." She said before walking on.

"Dammit..." Blake said as he got to his feet.

Shane giggled a little. "She is right you know."

"Yeah whatever, let's just find a way off this damn island." Blake replied before moving on, the others followed.

Claire led the way through the double doors and into the Residence, it was quite dark so Claire had to take out her lighter in order to make it easier for them to see. After getting some light in the area, a few bats jumped out and started flying around the main hall.

"Jeez, there's bats in this place." Shane said.

Claire decided to start with upstairs and made her way up to the next floor. Damien and the others followed close behind. Upon reaching the walkway of the next floor, their attention was on the large doll that was hanging from the ceiling. "This is...weird." Shane said.

Damien narrowed his eyes at the doll. "I knew the guy had problems but...damn, this is just taking it a bit too far don't you think?"

"Well, if you were in his position, I think you'd understand how he feels." Thomas said.

Blake faced him. "What? Are you trying to defend him or something?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, I'm just stating the obvious."

Claire took her eyes off of the doll and made her way to the door at the end of the walkway.

"Hey Claire! Wait up!" Damien said as he and the other rushed over to Claire.

However, as soon as Claire opened the door and entered the corridor on the other side, a woman's voice was heard from the room nearby. "Keep focused brother, our enemies are only a group of children."

Upon seeing the woman on the other side of the window, Claire and the others rushed over to the wall where they couldn't be seen and listened in.

"Oh why is this taking so long?" The woman continued.

Just then, they heard Alfred's voice. "My apologies Alexia, but I have been doing my best."

"The revival of the Ashford family depends on your success brother." Alexia replied.

Alfred spoke up again. "I am aware of that Alexia. I will revive the family name myself, and make you the master of the glorious Ashford family."

"Do not worry brother, I will handle them all myself..." Just as Claire tried to get a look, she jumped back when Alexia turned towards her direction. "Who is there? Is someone in the corridor?"

Claire and the others quickly rushed around the corner of the corridor just as Alexia got over to the window. "What is it Alexia?" Alfred asked.

Alexia turned away from the window and replied. "N-Nothing, I believe I must have been imagining things. Let us go brother."

Everyone waited for a few seconds before confirming it was all clear. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave." Blake said.

Shane spoke up. "Who was that woman Alfred was talking to?"

"Alexia Ashford, his sister, but it's strange, I heard that she had disappeared a long time ago, now all of a sudden, she's right here." Thomas replied.

Damien faced him. "You sure know a lot don't you?"

Thomas raised a brow. "Umm, I used to work for Umbrella, remember? I know quite a lot."

"Yeah, a lot. So is there anything in particular that we need to know that you're not telling us?" Shane added.

Thomas frowned and leaned against the wall. "I may not exactly trust you guys much, but that isn't a reason for me to hide anything. So don't bother asking me any questions, I only know so much."

Claire sighed. "All right, enough arguing, we need to split up and see if we can find anything useful. Damien, you, Blake and Thomas search the room that Alfred and his sister were just in, me and Shane will check the room right here. If something happens, shout, both rooms are next to each other so we'll be able to hear if anyone's in trouble."

"Got it, come on guys." Damien said as he led the way down the corridor towards the room Alfred and Alexia were just in.

Claire and Shane entered the room right next to them. As soon as they entered, they could hear the sound of the music box nearby playing the same tune from before.

"Ugh, I hate that tune, I've only heard it a few times and it's already annoying." Shane said as she stopped the music box, after which it automatically closed. The top part of the bed suddenly ascended, revealing a key on the mattress.

The music box then closed, revealing an opening and four small rubies. "Wait, I recognize that opening...I wonder..." Shane took out the Queen Ant Object they found earlier and placed it in the opening, it fit perfectly and the music box opened up again.

Shane took out the music box plate, while Claire took the key from the mattress. "Whoa!" Claire jumped back as the top part of the bed fell down.

"Are you all right Claire?" Shane asked with a surprised look.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..." She replied as she put the key away in her pocket.

Shane looked at the music box plate for a second before continuing. "These are probably for somewhere else, let's finish looking around this room so we can move on."

"Right..." Claire replied as she started looking around the room.

On the other side, far down the corridor, Damien, Blake and Thomas all gathered in front of the door that led into the room where they previously saw Alexia.

"I'll go first. On the count of three..." Damien said as he readied his crossbow.

Blake and Thomas tightened their grips around their weapons and nodded.

"One...two...THREE!" Damien rushed through the door on three, Blake and Thomas were right behind him.

As the door slowly closed behind them, the three immediately set their eyes on someone who was tied to a chair at the end of the room.

* * *

Alex slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes upon hearing someone rushing into the room. He was expecting to see Alfred, and he was of course prepared to get the living daylights knocked out of him again, instead though, he found himself staring at three unfamiliar faces.

"What the...?" Alex muttered. "Who are you guys?"

Blake spoke up. "Umm...you first man."

Alex raised a brow. "I asked first..."

"We're prisoners on this island, I'm Damien Snow, this is Blake Kalhorn." Damien said introducing himself and Blake.

Thomas spoke next. "I'm Thomas Jackson...now who are you? Why are you up here?"

Alex remained confused. "You guys were prisoners here too?"

Damien nodded. "That's right, what about you?"

"Same thing. I guess I was just unlucky to be Alfred's punching bag." Alex said. "My name's Alex, Alex Robertson."

******(Alex Robertson, 19 years old, Bare-Knuckle Boxer)**

Blake raised a brow. "I'll say, you look like you got run over by a truck."

Alex chuckled. "Hehehe, you're very funny...grr..." He let out a quiet growl as the tied rope around his wrists were digging into his skin. "Hey, untie me so I can finally stretch my arms, that psycho tied my wrists too tight. Literally."

Blake was about to help but Thomas stopped him. "Hold it...how do we know we can trust you? For all we know, you could probably be like most of the other prisoners, a lying, backstabbing asshole."

"Is this really happening right now?" Alex replied. He growled again as he tried to move his wrists, only for them to get heavily scraped from the rope. "Untie me for crying out loud! I've been here for too long and my wrists are burning!"

Damien spoke up. "Sorry, but I agree with Thomas, we don't know you well enough, you could be a murderer for all we know, even if Alfred was the one who tied you up."

Blake stepped away from Alex and turned to Damien. "What do we do then?"

"Just leave him." Thomas said before he turned to leave.

Alex growled as the rope continued to scrape his wrists. "Untie me dammit! You can trust me!"

Damien shrugged. "Sorry buddy, but we can't risk it."

The pain in his wrists got to the point where Alex just wanted to commit suicide. "Look...I know you guys don't trust me, especially considering the fact that we just met. But I've been here for god knows how long, and my wrists are literally killing me, so when you find the time, I'd rather not spend the rest of my life TIED TO THIS FUCKING CHAIR!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Damien, Blake and Thomas just stared at him in shock for a few long seconds. Just then, they heard someone running down the corridor towards them.

After what seemed like a very short minute, the door to the room came flying open and Claire entered, followed by Shane. "Guys! What's..." Claire stopped and didn't finish her sentence. She locked eyes with Alex, who stared at her in complete shock.

"Claire?"

"Alex...you're alive."

* * *

**United Kingdom, Hereford, 'SAS'**

"Progress lad?"

A young man looked through the notes in his hands before replying to the older man. "Sir...according to the report given to us by the field units, the White Tiger Triad's hideout has been taken, all hostiles have been neutralized and the Government Agents have been rescued."

The older man smiled a little. "That's good...quicker than I expected."

"Um, sir, what are you looking at?" The younger man asked as he approached the older man, who remained sitting behind his desk with his eyes focused on the computer in front of him. As soon as he walked around the desk, he looked at the computer screen, which was transmitting footage from street cameras around the town. He looked closely and saw footage that was currently taking place at the beach, he narrowed his eyes a little and finally recognized the two people that were facing each other on the beach, he saw Dante and, Jason Matlock? "Sir? What's going on here?"

"Just a little misunderstanding...Deco believes Matlock is with Long and Weaver."

The younger mans eyes widened. "What?! We need to contact him right away! He'll kill him!"

"Calm down lad...he'll be fine, they both will." The older man replied.

"Sir?"

The older man continued. "Call it cheesy if you want, but I believe that Dante and Jason's meeting was fate. Destiny if that's another way of putting it. I know a lot about both of them. Dante continues to silently grieve over the deaths of his RPD Team and he exceeds his limit to accomplish his goals, he doesn't stop, he can't afford to stop, until he succeeds, he will never stop. Jason has had quite a similar tragic past himself, he's former Delta Force, his old squad, Team Onyx, were all brutally tortured before his eyes, then they were all killed, by that bastard Omar Ortega."

"You knew Ortega sir?"

"No..." The older man answered. "I knew one of Team Onyx's members, and I heard that he was killed by Ortega, along with the rest of them, except Jason. After that incident, Jason was blamed for his squads death and was stripped of his rank and was discharged. His dead teammates never even received any honours at all for their bravery, their families didn't even receive profits or flags, and all of this was because the damn Government didn't want to be blamed for the incident, these are the kind of corrupted individuals we have to take orders from lad."

The younger man spoke up. "So, that's when he became a mercenary?"

"Aye...Matlock may at first come off as pretty harsh young lad, but all of the money he gets for his mercenary work, he puts towards his dead teammates and their families. Him and Dante, they have a lot more in common than you think." The older man stopped and took a drink of water. "Ah...that's refreshing..."

"But sir, Dante is overly lethal, if we don't contact him-"

The older man cut in. "It'll be fine..." He looked up at the young man and smiled slightly. "Dante...he is swift, calm and is ferocious as a dragon, Jason is strong, aggressive and determined as a Tiger, and I'm sure you know the story between the Dragon and the Tiger. The two of them have the potential to make a difference in this world, as do a few others, and soon enough, they will fight their inner demons, and win, because they've lost enough."

* * *

**United Kingdom, London, Beach, 'Jason, Dante'**

The ocean danced back and forth, filling the air along with the strong wind. Dante and Jason remained where they stood, a good few feet away from each other, eyes locked and ready for anything.

"So, I finally get to meet one of the famous survivors of Raccoon City...It's an honour..." Jason said.

Dante narrowed his eyes a little and replied. "The only honour you'll get is a life sentence in prison, that's if you survive once I'm done with you."

Jason raised a brow. "I told you, I'm a Mercenary that was sent here by the Government Agency. I was hired to get those agents out of there, which I did, then I went after Long and some hotshot cowboy sent me flying all the way over here. Then you showed up."

"I don't believe you..." Dante replied. "If you know who I am then clearly you're an enemy. Barely anyone knows that I escaped Raccoon City, the only ones that should know are the Government, and Umbrella, and considering you tried to get away with Long, I know which side you're on."

Jason chuckled. "Hehehe...oh you saw that? Well my bad man, I was actually going after Long so we could bring him in..." Jason's face then went all serious. "Now I have a mission to complete, and I can't fall behind schedule, I got a lot of work to do and this conversation is only delaying me."

"You're not going anywhere. You must think I'm a complete idiot if you think I'm gonna believe a weak story like that. I go by what I see, and I see you as the enemy, whether you have a mission or not, you're not going anywhere." Dante said.

With a sigh, Jason faced him again and gave the SAS operative a serious look. "And if I were to...insist?"

Dante let a few seconds go by before replying. "I'll stop you, right here, right now."

Jason took a few small steps back and clenched his fists. Dante noticed this and spoke up. "I guess you've made up your mind."

"Sorry, but my job as a mercenary comes first, there are people out there who I made a promise to, and I'll be damned if I let myself be taken down now. I have a mission to complete, nobody's gonna stop me until I do." Jason replied.

Dante and Jason started circling each other, as the wind died down, they could hear the sand getting crushed beneath their feet. "All right then..." Dante said.

Jason smirked a little. "I did read files about you though. You and me, we ain't all that different, you remind me of one of my old teammates."

A slight smirk made it's way onto Dante's face. "I know someone a lot like you aswell."

"At least I know I don't have to worry about killing you by accident." Jason replied as they continued to circle each other, still smirking.

Dante then slightly grinned at him. "That's right...consider this a little test to see just how bad you want this."

* * *

_(Yakuza 4 OST - Smile Venomously)_

Jason and Dante stopped circling each other and found themselves standing where the other previously stood. "You ready...Dante?!" Jason said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!" Dante replied as he got into a martial arts stance.

Jason roared as he rushed towards Dante. As soon as he reached him, Jason sent his fist flying forward, Dante did the same, but both of them mirrored each other a second time as they both tilted their heads around each others fists, forcing their fists and eventually their arms to go over each others shoulders. A few long seconds followed, eventually they both jumped back and entered into their fighting stances.

Dante made the first move and threw a kick but Jason jumped back again. The mercenary then lunged forward in an attempt to get in a powerful right hook but the SAS operative was quicker as he sent Jason back with a punch to the gut. Jason quickly retaliated by clasping his hands together and hit across Dante's head twice, missing the third as Dante dodged it.

Recovering quickly from the hit, Dante attempted a left hook but Jason just barely dodged it and punched Dante in the gut twice, forcing Dante to take a few steps back.

Dante swung his leg forward, his boot missed Jason's face just by mere inches as the mercenary pulled his head back. After getting some distance, Jason narrowed his eyes at the SAS operative. Just then, Dante held out his hand and gave him the 'Bring it' hand gesture. Jason's eyes widened a little at this and he rushed towards Dante.

Jason was within reach to strike but Dante was quicker as he threw the first few punches, however, Jason managed to jump back and dodge them. As soon as he dodged Dante's last punch, Jason went in for a big strike, but instead found himself getting knocked back by a knee to the gut from Dante.

The mercenary jumped back up and immediately landed a few successful punches at Dante's head, but Dante quickly retaliated by also landing several punches at Jason's head and gut, after which he clasped his hands together and knocked Jason down with a stronger hit.

As Jason attempted to get back to his feet, Dante grabbed the back of his hand and slammed him face first into the sand.

Angered by that hit, Jason quickly got to his knees and threw his elbow into Dante's gut, after which he punched the SAS operative in the gut again. The mercenary then clasped his hands together and hammered them against Dante's head several times, forcing Dante to stumble back a few steps. Jason let out a quiet growl, even after a powerful hit like that, Dante refused to fall to the ground, what the hell did it take to bring this guy off his feet?

Jason and Dante circled around each other like predators, whenever either of them was about to strike, the other would pull back or get ready to dodge. All they were able to do was continue to try and find an opening to strike at, but it was difficult as they continued to circle around each other, preventing both of them from being able to land a successful hit.

Growing impatient, Dante took a risk and threw a left hook, but Jason pulled back, Dante then threw a right hook but this time Jason ducked, dodging it and leaving an opening to strike at.

Jason threw a powerful right hook across Dante's face. Dante took in a few quick breaths and glared back at the mercenary, he recovered very quickly as he lunged forward and landed a powerful right hook across Jason's face.

Recovering from the right hook, Jason was about to strike back again, but Dante was much quicker as the SAS operative already landed a powerful left hook just after the right.

Not willing to take a third hit in a row, Jason quickly lunged back and hammered a left hook across Dante's face. The two of them stumbled back a step, breathing heavily, trying to recover from each others attacks.

Neither of them were willing to stop however, as the two of them lunged at each other again. Jason threw his fist forward, as did Dante. Jason noticed too late however, that despite the fact that his own fist was mere inches away from striking Dante in the gut, he found Dante's fist moving towards his face. It was as if everything was in slow motion, and then, both of their fists collided.

Jason's fist collided with Dante's gut, bringing the SAS operative off of his feet, but at same time, Dante's fist collided with Jason's face. As Dante landed on his knees, the mercenary stumbled back a few steps and covered his face with his hands.

Dante struggled to get back to his feet, taking advantage of this, Jason rushed forward and kicked Dante to the ground, after which he attempted to stomp on him, but Dante rolled out of the way and back to his feet.

Dante then threw a right hook but Jason stopped it by grabbing his arm, after which he used his other hand to strike, but instead, Dante used his other hand to catch the punch.

Jason and Dante then found themselves having a test of strength, Jason's left hand was clasped with Dante's right hand, while Dante's left hand was clasped with the mercenaries right hand.

The two of them were breathing heavily as they tried to overpower each other. "You ain't half bad." Jason said.

"You neither...I'm actually impressed." Dante replied.

Jason and Dante started growling as they tried even harder to overpower the other.

A helicopter arrived at the street right next to the beach and descended to ground level, after which, Al, Rav, Mia, Misty and Trent jumped out. Mia's eyes widened when she saw Dante and Jason fighting each other. "Dante!"

"Mia wait!" Rav shouted but she was too late, Mia was already running towards Dante and Jason.

Dante and Jason both jumped back and locked eyes, giving each other a murderous glare. Both of them rushed towards each other, fists clenched and ready to strike.

But just as they threw their fists at each other, Mia rushed in between them. "STOP!"

Her words didn't look like they reached them, Mia closed her eyes tight as Dante and Jason's fists came fast at her. But she didn't feel anything, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Dante's and Jason's fists just mere inches away from her head.

Dante took in a few deep breaths. "...Mia?"

Jason lowered his fist.

Mia faced Dante. "Dante, this is Jason Matlock, he's a mercenary, he came to help us."

Dante's eyes widened a little at this. "She's right..." He turned towards the voice that spoke next, Al. "The Government hired Matlock at the suggestion of Director Miller."

"Captain Miller?" Dante said.

Trent sat down on the small set of stairs and just watched them. Al continued. "It's a bit of a long story Dante, how about we discuss it as we're heading back to HQ?"

Dante sighed and nodded. "Alright..."

"Come on mate, let's head back and get some rest." Al said to Jason before gathering Dante's things and headed back to the helicopter. Dante, Mia, Trent and Rav followed.

Jason walked towards the helicopter but stopped when he saw Misty, who was standing at the top of the stairs. He made his way up the stairs and smirked a little at her.

"You look like you got your ass kicked." Misty said.

Jason continued to smirk. "I did...I did..."

"Well..." Misty walked over to him and leaned in close until her mouth was near his ear. "How about you tell me all about it when I show you around town."

At this, Jason raised a brow and watched as she got back on the helicopter. He chuckled. "Sounds like a date." He said as he jumped on board.

The helicopter ascended into the sky and flew off.

Mia looked up at Dante's slightly bloodied face, she slowly moved her hand across his hand and rested her head against his shoulder, shivering a little at the cold air.

Just then, the cold air around her hand disappeared, she looked down and saw Dante's hand covering her own.

**Authors Notes: Phew, this chapter took a little longer than I wanted it to, but of course, atleast I got it done. The mission today ends while leaving Jason and Dante's fight unfinished. Also, you can expect me to use a LOT of OST's from the Yakuza game franchise, as it has a lot of fighting tracks which are great, it being a fighting game franchise and whatnot, It is a great game franchise too and I highly suggest trying it out, you'll love it. That said, Claire has found Alex at last, things are starting to look up for everyone now. And yes, if you're still unsure of who is in the Hereford part, it is, once again, Shane Miller from Enduring the Evil 3, the younger man is just an agent reporting to him. Please Review, feedback is of course always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Reunited

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123.**

******Chapter 8 - Reunited**

******Rockfort Island, Ashford Residence, Alfred's Room, 'Claire, Alex, Damien, Thomas, Blake, Shane'**

"Alex!" Claire shouted his name as she rushed towards him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're still alive!"

Trying to resist the burning pain around his wrists, he replied. "Claire, I'd be more than happy to talk, as soon as you untie this painful knot."

Claire pulled back and nodded. "Sure..." She moved behind him and started untying the rope while giving a slight glare at Damien and the others. "Why did you guys just leave him there?! Why didn't you help him?!"

Damien remained silent, as did Blake, while Thomas replied. "First off, we don't know who he is, so we assumed him to be one of those backstabbing assholes, we couldn't risk having someone like that walking around with us. But...clearly, we jumped to conclusions to quickly..." He then coughed and sat down on the bed.

Claire finished untying the rope. Free from his bonds, Alex jumped out of the chair and grabbed Damien and Blake with his two hands, despite the fact that his wrists were still hurt. "You guys should be grateful that I don't kick your asses right now, next time you see someone tied up, I suggest you just free them." He said in a slightly cold tone. "The same goes for you." He added as he cast quick glance towards Thomas.

"What do you guys say?" Claire asked.

"Sorry." Damien, Blake and Thomas all muttered at the same time.

Alex let them go and turned back to Claire. "So Claire, I can only imagine by the look in your eyes that some deep shit must have went down not too long ago. What's been happening while I've been out?"

Claire sat down on the bed and sighed. "Honestly Alex, I'm not quite sure myself...Alfred thinks that I'm the one responsible for the attack on this island."

"And that's obviously impossible...agh!" He grunted at the burning pain in his wrists and rubbed them. "I swear, if I ever find him..."

Thomas cut him off. "You'll kill him?"

Alex faced him. "I might, depending on my mood. And before I forget, who are you guys?"

"Thomas Jackson, I used to work for Umbrella." Thomas replied. Alex cringed when he heard him say Umbrella.

Shane spoke up. "I'm Shane Shinozuka, nice to meet you umm...Alex was it?"

"Alex Robertson..." He turned to Damien and Blake. "And what about you two?"

"Blake Kalhorn..." Blake replied.

Damien spoke next. "Damien Snow."

Alex raised a brow. "And I take it you all used to be prisoners here too right?"

They all nodded.

Alex scoffed at them as he sat down on the chair. "You fucking assholes dare assume me to be a backstabber just because I was prisoner, when you were prisoners yourselves, fucking hypocrites."

Damien narrowed his eyes and walked over to him. "What the fuck is your problem dude? You're free so quit your bitching."

Alex looked up at him, after which he got off the chair and to his feet and was now looking down at him. Damien looked at him from head to toe, Alex was quite taller than him, that much was obvious, but he didn't let height intimidate him. Alex and Damien's eyes remained locked for a few long seconds.

Finally, Alex chuckled and patted Damien on the shoulder. "Hehehe...you got a lot of guts..."

Damien just gave him a confused look as he continued. "You remind me of my friend Bryan, he never took any shit from anyone, you two would probably get along quite well."

"Really..." Damien replied, still confused. "Then I guess we all better get out of here as soon as possible so I can meet him."

Claire then started to laugh a little. "Well, it's good to see you're safe and sound anyway Alex, are you able to move around?"

Alex faced her. "Sure, but first, I think you should probably fill me in on what's been going on."

"Alright...well let's just start off by saying that the island isn't really safe." Claire replied.

"I got that impression when I first met Alfred..." Alex said. "How unsafe is it exactly?"

Claire took a minute to think and started explaining to him about the unknown attack and the zombies swarming the island.

After she explained it in every possible detail, Alex sat down on the chair and took a few minutes to let it all sink in. He'd been involved in Raccoon City, running away, fighting against zombies and monsters everywhere he went, surviving against everything that was thrown at him.

And yet, it seemed that no matter where he went, the nightmare continued to follow him even now. "Dammit..." Alex muttered out loud. "How much longer are we gonna be forced to go through all of this? This is the third time...the THIRD time, that I have to deal with this, honestly, I'm getting sick and tired of Umbrella and that damn Virus."

While Claire acknowledged what he said, Damien, Blake and Shane just stared at him in confusion, as they were unaware of what he was talking about, while Thomas slightly knew what he meant.

"What's he talking about Claire?" Shane asked.

Claire faced her. "I guess I forgot to tell you guys that I've been through this kind of situation before didn't I?"

Damien leaned against the wall. "You could say that, do you think you have some time to explain?"

"It could take a while..." Claire replied.

Damien lay down on the bed, whereas Thomas and Blake sat down next to him and Shane sat down on the floor. Alex shrugged when Claire looked at him.

"We have time, we might aswell do something while we're resting here." Blake said.

Claire sighed and sat down on the floor next to Shane. "Ok, this will take a while to explain so pay attention." She said.

* * *

**United Kingdom, Hereford, 'SAS'**

A couple of hours after the shootout in the streets, everyone was taken back to the SAS HQ where they were to be debriefed. Of course, despite the fact that the mission was a success, Rav and Lucas insisted that a search be carried out in order to find and bring in Long, knowing he was still in London, but that was still up for debate.

"They're asking us to go out there and find Long? There's no way, he'll have had plenty of time to find another good place to lay low by now." Shadow said to Wraith as the two led Jason down a corridor.

"Well, either way, I hear that Miller needs to see Dante and Jason, it may have something to do with him." Wraith replied.

Jason remained silent as he followed the two SAS commandos over to a door at the end of the corridor. "In here Matlock." Wraith said.

Before Jason could enter, Shadow stopped him. "Hey, I respect the hell out of you for taking on Deco...but let me give you a friendly piece of advice, don't stay on his bad side. Although you didn't finish your fight, he would most likely have kicked your ass either way, so watch yourself."

Jason stared at him and just nodded before opening the door and entering the large office. Once inside, he saw Rav, Lucas and Mia sitting in the middle of the room facing an older man who was sitting behind a desk, and Al standing next to him, they were also eating chocolate cake, much to Jason's jealousy.

"Ah, Sergeant Matlock, come on in, we were just waiting for you." The older man said with a pure Scottish accent as he set his eyes on the mercenary.

Jason turned to Shadow and Wraith who exited the office and closed the door behind him. "Heh..." The older man chuckled. "Trent and Mason, they're good soldiers, loyal and dedicated. I still find it hard to believe that they used to a part of Umbrella."

"What?" Jason replied, surprised by the older mans words.

The older man nodded. "Yeah, but we'll get right into that another time, for now, I think I should start off by congratulating each of you for a job well done. Jason, Al, you two definitely went above my expectations. Rav, Lucas, Mia, I'm amazed that the three of you managed to stay alive in such a place, but I'm glad to know that the three of you are safe."

"Thank you sir..." Mia replied, while Lucas just nodded.

Rav spoke up. "I don't want to be rude here but I think we should focus on more important matters, like finding Long."

The older man nodded. "I understand lass, and we will get to that, for now, I just want you all to rest and recover, you all need it and you all deserve it."

Jason kept his eyes on the older man, something about him seemed familiar, he seemed so friendly and generous. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, but who are you again?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?" The older man said with a chuckle. "My name is Shane Miller, former Captain of the Raccoon City Swat and Director of Special Forces."

"Shane Miller?!" Jason's eyes widened. "I read files on people who escaped Raccoon City, you were one of them. I heard you did a lot back in Raccoon City during its outbreak. I have to say, I'm honoured to meet a guy like you."

Shane chuckled. "Ah, you don't need to be so formal lad, first off, you can just call me Shane if you'd like. Second..." He took a plate of chocolate cake and handed it to Jason. "Cake?"

This was something Jason couldn't afford to pass up, he'd die inside if he did, and so he took the plate of chocolate cake without hesitation and sat down. "Thank you sir!"

"Now then, onto the matter at hand..." Shane said before looking at the computer on his desk.

Al sat on the side of the desk and started looking through the papers in his hands. "Right. Now, according to what we know, all Triads and USS were neutralized during the assault on the hideout. From what we know, only a small number escaped, Long included, and have most likely regrouped at their second hideout."

"How do you know they have a second hideout?" Lucas asked.

Al faced him as Shane continued for him. "It's simple lad, while Jason and Dante were taking a break at the beach..." He said earning a quiet chuckle from Jason. "We received footage from street cameras that showed where Long has gone, so far we've kept an eye on the place, he's there even as we speak."

Rav got to her feet. "Then what are we doing just standing around?! We need to catch him!"

Shane shook his head. "No lass, you and your friends just barely escaped with your lives earlier. While I'm glad to see you've got a lot of courage, this will be dangerous and will require a team of experts."

Rav knew she couldn't argue with that, she and the others got caught by Long and his Triads when they tried to spy on them. She knew she couldn't call herself an expert, and she knew she wasn't the best at those sort of jobs, but she was determined to get back at Long for what he did to them, and besides, he had something of hers.

"Just give us a bit of time, as soon as we discuss a few things, then we'll decide what our next course of action will be, ok?" Shane continued.

Rav got to her feet and walked over to the door. "I'm going to get some fresh air...I'll be right back." She said before exiting the office.

Mia faced Shane. "Please don't get upset with her sir, she just lost something that was really valuable to her and she can't stop thinking about it."

"The feeling is mutual lass, believe me it is." Shane replied.

As Rav walked down the corridor towards the stairs, she heard someone approaching her from behind. She quickly turned around with her fist clenched, only to find herself locking eyes with Shadow.

"You know, you're really too cautious." Shadow said with a smirk.

"What do you want Trent?" Rav said as she walked on.

Shadow rushed over to her and grabbed her arm. "That's the greeting I get when I was just trying to have a friendly conversation?"

Rav pulled her arm away and gave him the angriest look she could give. "What do you want?" She said in a slight cold tone.

Shadow sighed and took a step back. "Look, I get it, you don't like me, you hate me, you totally despise me because I worked for Umbrella, I understand. But that's all in the past now, people change, I have changed, and I'm busting my ass off to make sure Umbrella pays for what they've done."

"What's your point?" Rav replied.

After letting out another sigh, Shadow continued. "I see that no matter what I say, it won't get through to you will it? Well that's fine...here..." He took something off of his back and handed it to her. "I found this while I was wandering around in Long's office."

Rav took it and her eyes widened in shock, it was her katana, the same katana that her dad gave to her. It was because it was missing that she was in a really bad mood, but all of her anger went away when she looked at it, it was one of the most important things to her in her entire life, and she was really glad to have it back.

"You should keep a better eye on your things." Shadow said before walking away.

Rav looked up to reply but he was already too far ahead. She hated him with all of her heart, and now all of a sudden he got her katana back for her. She didn't show it, but she was kicking herself inside for how mean she had been to him.

* * *

******Rockfort Island, Ashford Residence, Alfred's Room, 'Claire, Alex, Damien, Thomas, Blake, Shane'**

After Claire and Alex finished explaining about all of the events that took place in Raccoon City, and the source of why the outbreak happened in the first place, everyone, except for Thomas, was staring at them in shock. "Basically, Umbrella is responsible for all of this, and we were trying to stop them, then we ended up here after we got caught at one of their facilities."

"Wow, you must of had it pretty tough, I'm sorry about your friends Alex, it must have been horrible. I can only imagine how much you were suffering through all of that." Shane said.

Claire remained silent when she said that and turned to Alex, who was merely smirking a little. "Yeah, well, let's just say that despite the fact that I lost some of my closest friends, throughout that whole ordeal, I was able to find out who my true friends were, and who weren't."

Upon hearing those words, Claire cringed a little, she knew exactly what he was talking about, knowing how much it made him angry, she refrained from mentioning it, or even bringing it up at all. "So, what are you gonna do once we get off this island?" Blake asked.

Alex shrugged. "I'm gonna keep helping Claire find her brother. Once I'm done with that, I'm gonna meet up with my friends again and then we're going after Umbrella."

Claire smiled a little after he said that, she was so grateful that he was putting her interests before his own, she didn't know how she was going to be able to repay him for how helpful he had been to her. "Thanks Alex, it means a lot that you're putting me and Chris before yourself, even though you didn't have to."

"Hey come on now Claire, I owe your brother, and I owe you too, the least I can do is make sure you're reunited with him." Alex replied.

Damien rolled his eyes and spoke up. "I don't wanna break up the touching conversation but if you don't mind, I think it's time we get moving along."

Claire nodded and got to her feet. Suddenly, something fell out of her pocket, she picked it up and looked at it. It was the hemostatic medicine she found earlier, just then, an idea went through her head. "Before we go anywhere, there's something I need to do." She rushed out of the room.

"Claire wait!" Alex went after her.

Thomas sighed. "If we keep moving around too much we're eventually gonna attract unwanted attention, I hope they realise that." He said as he moved on to catch up with them.

"Damien, Shane, come on, we need to follow 'em!" Blake said before running on.

After letting out a loud sigh, Damien moved on, Shane then followed.

* * *

******Rockfort Island, Prison Cellblock Room, 'Rodrigo'**

A good amount of time went by since he last saw Claire, Rodrigo was so wounded he could barely move, let alone move around the facility and try to escape, it just wasn't possible, not in his condition. He already gave up the moment he saw explosions everywhere on the island, and he had his reasons for letting Claire out of her cell.

One was he felt guilty, he wanted to make up for some of the things that he had done himself.

Another was that he wanted to give her a fair chance, being in a cell while the island was getting swarmed with monsters wasn't exactly the best place to be, and he knew she would be able to take advantage of the situation and escape. He would at least be satisfied knowing he did some good by allowing her to get out while she still could, at the very least, he could bleed to death with a smile on his face, knowing he did some good overall.

He remained where he sat, leaning on the desk with his head buried in his arms. His body heat was very warm so he wasn't really cold, but his wounds still didn't exactly make things any easier, he continued to wonder just how long it would take for him to bleed out. He first assumed he wouldn't, but that was impossible, eventually enough blood loss would kill him.

About fifteen minutes or more went by, upon letting out a few deep breaths, his earlier smile began to lower when he heard footsteps echoing from down the hallway. This time he was positive that it was the zombies coming to get him, it couldn't have been possible for anyone else to survive.

However, when the door opened, he didn't hear any growling or any sound of the sort that could of been a zombie.

But out of defence, he quickly aimed his gun at whatever stood in front of the desk, and then he faced it. To his surprise, it was her, the same girl he freed earlier, standing before him with a lit up lighter in her hand.

He lowered his gun and sighed. "What are you doing here?" He dropped his head slightly and rested it on his arm.

Alex entered, followed by Damien, Shane, Blake and Thomas. "We're here to help." Blake said.

Thomas then spoke up. "We got you something for your wounds."

Claire placed the hemostatic medicine on the desk and stepped back.

Rodrigo looked at it. "Hemostatic medicine? How kind of you..." He said as he took the medicine. "Thanks."

Claire smiled and approached him. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Rodrigo replied as he lifted his hand up. "Just go."

Claire placed her lighter down on the desk, after giving her a confused look, she smiled at him. "Keep it, it was a gift from my brother, but..."

"Thanks..." Rodrigo said before reaching for something in his pocket. "Here, let me give you this in return, you might need it later on." He handed her a lockpick and managed a slight smile. "Now go...don't worry about me."

Everyone stayed for a few minutes while Rodrigo used up the medicine, he smiled a little and lowered his head, thanks to that medicine he was feeling much better. "You'd better get out of here while you're still able."

Claire nodded and exited the room. Damien, Shane and Blake then followed.

"Good luck, I hope you make it." Alex said before leaving.

Thomas smiled a little and leaned on the desk. "Hey Rodrigo..."

Rodrigo faced him. "I never expected you to still be alive Thomas."

"Heh, yeah, considering my own condition, I know what you mean." Thomas replied.

"Well..." Rodrigo started. "You'd better get going, you don't want to get left behind."

Thomas nodded and walked over to the door. "Hey Rodrigo, we'll do our best to find a way out, then we'll come back for you." He said before leaving.

Rodrigo watched him exit before lowering his head again. He was able to rest much easier now knowing there was a good number of people still alive, and with his wounds patched up, he was able to rest without any pain distracting him either. "I guess this is a reward for doing good for once..." He said.

* * *

**United Kingdom, Hereford, 'SAS'**

"Long is currently holding out at a hotel just west of the beach where Jason and Dante had their little brawl. Street cameras are set and he hasn't made a move at all so far. I believe he's waiting for an extraction chopper, it would make sense since the roof is pretty large." Al explained.

Jason shrugged. "So, all we do is sneak into the hotel without him knowing we're there, and then find him?"

Shane Miller chuckled. "You make it sound so simple and easy Matlock, but no that's not how we're gonna do things. We'll wait a few hours, if he believes he's been able to lose us, he won't expect us to attack a second time."

"So, we just wait then?" Rav asked.

"That's right." Shane replied. "Until then, I want you all to get as much rest as possible, I need to have a discussion with some people."

Mia took Rav's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on Rav, we can take this chance to look around! This building is huge!"

Rav chuckled a little. "Ok, ok Mia." She said as she followed Mia out of the office.

With some help from a few agents, Lucas was helped to the medical room, leaving only Shane, Al and Jason in the office.

"Well, I guess I better get-" Jason stopped when Shane cut in.

"Wait Matlock. You stay, you're one of the people I want to talk to." Shane said.

Jason raised a brow. "Then...who else are you waiting for?"

The door opened, Jason's question was answered when he set his eyes on the young man that entered. "Oh..."

Shane smiled a little. "Dante, you're just in time, have a seat, both of you."

Closing the door behind him, Dante sat down on one of the chairs in the middle of the room. Jason sat down on the chair that was the furthest from him, he didn't want to take the risk that the guy hated him enough to attack him when his guard was down.

Shane nodded. "Alright, let's get right to the point...Former Sergeant Jason Matlock...Captain Dante Deco..."

Jason and Dante nodded.

Shane's smile lowered a little. "About the mission to find Long..."

They waited and listened, both of them kinda hoping he wouldn't say what they were thinking he was gonna say.

"I want you both...to work together."

**Authors Notes: Oh god, can Jason and Dante get along and work together? That'll be one for the record books considering their recent brawl, who knows though, maybe they will. I couldn't afford to leave out the scene where Claire gives the medicine to Rodrigo, I like that guy, he deserved more of a spotlight. Sorry if the chapter seems rushed, I now find myself working on two stories at once, but I'll still be putting most of my attention towards this. That said, if you love Anime, then I would suggest checking out the Fate series, brilliant anime and I just recently started a fic on it, check it out if you're interested.**

**Please Review! As usual the feedback is helpful.**


	9. Ghost

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123.**

******Chapter 9 - Ghost**

******London, Hotel Hideout, 'Long, Matt'**

Despite the close call earlier today, Long seemed pretty calm, but then, that was to be expected from someone like him. Even with the recent events that transpired, he looked as if he still had everything under control, it was something Matt couldn't help but respect.

Long looked out the window of his large villa sized room and down at the streets below. He was currently on the top floor of the hotel, which stood at about over seventy meters high. He gently clasped his hands behind his back and looked over his shoulder at Matt, who was sitting on a large chair in the corner twirling one of his revolvers.

"Where is Nathan?" Long asked.

Matt twirled his revolver a few more times before stopping, he then faced Long. "He should be back shortly. I know that guy, and there's no way they would have caught him so easily."

Long smirked a little and looked back outside. "Faith in the capabilities of a person I assume?"

"I don't care about that shit...I just know him enough to know that he's fine." Matt replied.

The Triad leader let out a slight chuckle.

Just then, the door to the room opened, Long and Matt turned to the person who entered. Just like Matt called it, it was Nathan who entered. "Nathan, good of you to join us. How are things looking at the moment?"

Nathan sat down on the large double-bed and sighed. "They're looking fine, although I'm pretty sure they know where we are."

"Is that so? Hmm, they must have a very strategic person on their side, but there's no need to worry, I already have a plan." Long said.

Matt remained silent and listened while holding a pendant in his hand. Nathan looked at him for a moment before turning back to Long. "What's the plan?"

Long continued. "My helicopter will be arriving in a few minutes to take me to Rockfort Island..."

"And...how far is that?" Nathan asked.

Long turned his back to him and looked out the window. "If memory serves, the flight back to Rockfort Island shouldn't take anymore than an hour, considering its location. Alfred Ashford did live here in London after all, I doubt even he would want to stay too far away from home."

Nathan nodded, Long walked over to him and smirked slightly. "Once I get to Rockfort Island, I will meet up with my partner, from there, the two of us shall find the new Experimental Virus that he has been telling us about."

"Just out of curiosity, what are you planning on doing once you get a sample of this virus?" Nathan asked.

Long walked over to the door of his room and kept his back facing Nathan. "That is, something you don't need to concern yourself with at the moment, you shall be informed soon enough of our next plan. Until then, do what needs to be done."

"What about that mercenary? And Deco? And those Government Agents? They have some skilled people on their side, even if you do leave London on that chopper, chances are they will definitely see you. How are you going to draw their attention away from you when you're leaving?" Nathan asked.

Long faced the large soldier and chuckled. "Oh don't worry about that. I will be heading to Rockfort Island, but I will be here aswell."

* * *

**United Kingdom, Hereford, 'SAS'**

"We recently took more images of the hotel area that Long is hiding out at. We also just got recent footage of a helicopter leaving the hotel, but our cameras picked up that Long was still in the hotel. We don't know if they're transporting resources or weapons, but that doesn't matter right now, Long is still at the hotel and we will take advantage of that while we still can." Shane Miller explained as Al showed everyone several images on the projector screen.

Among the group, was Jason, Dante, Rav, Mia, Misty, Shadow and Wraith.

Jason narrowed his eyes when he looked at the image of Long who stood at the window of his hotel room, he couldn't place his finger on it, but something about him looked different. "Well...anyway...now that we know Long is still there, all we have to do is head over to the hotel, work our way up to the top floor, find him and bust him. Heh...sounds simple."

Dante spoke up. "Simple to you maybe...but it's much more complicated than you think."

Jason glared at him. "Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?"

Al pressed a button and the image on the screen changed. "Like the earlier images we got from today, Long has two, surprisingly skilled men at his disposal..." The image showed two young men talking to Long. "The one in the long red jacket has been identified as Matthew Damien...we don't really have much of a record on him, we can only assume that like you Jason, he's a mercenary. And the large one in the USS outfit is Nathan Smith, former British Military, like Matthew, we assume he's gone into the mercenary business aswell and is currently working for Long."

Jason's eye twitched a little when he saw Matt and Nathan. "Matthew Damien huh? That was the same prick who shot at me and made me fall off my motorcycle." He then turned and noticed Dante clenching his fist.

Dante let out a quiet growl as he looked at the image of Matt. "Matt...that backstabbing bastard..."

Mia gave him a sad look and put her hand on his arm. "Dante...?"

At her touch, Dante calmed down and sighed. "I'm fine Mia."

Shane turned to Rav. "You know him aswell Rav?"

Rav nodded. "Yeah, I do. Matt was another survivor who escaped Raccoon City. Although, HOW he escaped is beyond me, the last time we saw him back then, he stayed behind to rest while we moved on ahead, we never saw since." She looked back at the image of Matt and sighed. "Although, I have an idea as to how he may have escaped now."

Mia also looked at the image of Matt and spoke up. "Even after everything we had been through, he still refused to accept us, he continued to distance himself away from us no matter how friendly we tried to be with him. I...I just don't understand."

Dante slightly looked at her. "You don't need to understand anything about him Mia. Once we get over there, I'm gonna make sure he suffers for everything that he's done. He'll pay for betraying all of our trust." He said in a very cold tone.

With the exception of Jason, Al and Shane, everyone shivered a little at Dante's tone. Jason turned to Shane and continued. "So, when do we make our move?"

Shane chuckled and turned to Mia and Rav. "Well, Rav here insisted that she go, and Mia wouldn't stop annoying me until I let her go aswell, so they'll be going with you and Dante."

Jason raised a brow. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Rav and Mia just recently got out-"

"I know." Shane cut in. "That's what I said, but they wouldn't take no for an answer, the young man though, Lucas, won't be able to go because he's still injured. So Matlock, Rav and Mia will be going with you and Dante to the hotel to apprehend Long..." He looked over to Al and smiled a little. "Of course, let's not forget agent Mace. He'll also be going with you again to provide support, after all, from the report I got, it was his quick thinking that mostly helped ensure the last missions success."

Jason rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Right." He turned to Al. "Well, I won't complain, it's good to have him around."

Al laughed. "Haha! It's good to be around!" After walking over to the projector, he switched it off and turned the office lights back on.

"Now, the mission to apprehend Long will begin in less than two hours, get ready before then." Shane said.

Jason and the others got to their feet and left the office.

"Seems like we'll be going on another mission eh Matlock?" Misty said.

Jason smirked a little and put his arm around her. "Yeah. But what about that tour you promised me?"

Misty gently removed his arm and smiled back. "After this mission, I'll show you the whole town. Maybe we can even get a bite to eat later, sound good?"

Still smirking, Jason nodded. "Ok, I'll hold you to that."

"No promises." Misty said with a wink before walking off.

Jason was too distracted at watching her walk away that he didn't notice Al standing next to him. As soon as he spoke, Jason jumped. "You know I once knew this one girl at my school, she was pretty cute, and all the guys would always fight over her to see which of them deserved to be her boyfriend. Although that didn't work out for any of them. I used to always bump into her just so I could talk to her."

Jason just looked at him for a long awkward moment before replying. "...What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." Al shrugged. "Anyway, I got a message for you. Striker wants to talk to you in private."

"Striker? You mean Derek Striker?" Jason said.

Al nodded. "Yeah, he's up on the roof waiting for you, go and see him before the mission." He replied before walking off.

The mercenary didn't know why the skilled helicopter pilot would want to see him, but he just shrugged and headed off towards the staircase, atleast he would have something to do until the mission.

* * *

It only took Jason slightly over ten minutes to find the right staircase to the roof, considering how large the building was. Although he could have asked for directions, he didn't want to suffer the embarrassment or get laughed at and decided to find the staircase to the roof on his own.

As he opened the door to the roof, he saw Striker up ahead, wearing a full black BDU, leaning on a concrete railing and, for reasons unknown, he was still wearing his helmet. Jason stepped outside and looked around, the roof was a wide open area and there was a helipad just at the side next to the roof entrance.

Remembering what he came up for, he turned his attention towards Striker and walked towards the pilot. "You took your time mate."

Jason shrugged as he reached him. "I was...walking...very slow...you know how it is."

Striker chuckled a little. "Heh...I'm sure mate."

"So umm..." Jason started. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah I did." Striker replied. "I've read your files and I learned quite a bit about you Matlock, I have to say, I really feel sorry for you."

Jason raised a brow in confusion. Why was he feeling was sorry for him?

Striker faced him. "I know what you're thinking. You're confused, why do I feel sorry for you? Well in all honesty, you should know the answer to that mate. Do you really think that no one would feel sorry for someone who had such a tragic past like you?"

Now he was starting to understand. Jason was assuming Striker wanted to talk to him about his history back in Delta Force, a history he'd rather not remember. "No offence Striker, but I'd rather not talk about that."

"I can understand why mate. That's fine, I wanted you up here for something else anyway..." Striker replied.

Jason faced him. "And what's that?"

Striker looked down at the streets below and continued. "If you want to show people that you're fully capable of handling any tasks that are thrown your way, you gotta be willing to prove it to them. There is always gonna be those types of guys who'll doubt your skills just because they think tragic histories like your own will affect your abilities, they'll think that you can't stop dwelling on the past and assume it'll hold you back. They will think that you aren't capable of carrying out your mission if you continue to let your past hold you back, it's something that's completely understandable, but in this particular case, no one can allow their pasts to hold them back, too much is at risk these days."

Jason just gave him a confused look. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Simply because I need you to know. Dante, Al, even Trent and Mason, they're good, they're really good, but everyone needs to be on the same page. We all have to cooperate if we want any chance as success. You showed that you're a capable fighter, but just like Dante, you want to fight by yourself, you pretty much refuse help from others even in situations where you need it. You gotta prove that you're much stronger than you've shown already, you gotta prove that you're not only capable of defending yourself, but others aswell." Striker explained.

Now he was really confused. Why was Striker telling him all of this? What was the purpose of it? All Jason knew was, he didn't like where he was going with it so far, because he could hear a certain tone in the pilots voice as he spoke.

Deciding to just get a straight answer, Jason spoke. "What are you trying to say Striker?"

Striker let out a low sigh and slowly removed his helmet, after which he faced the mercenary.

Jason's eyes widened a little when he saw the pilots face. Striker had short brown spiky hair, he also had a very light moustache that went around his mouth to his chin and beneath his lower lip. But what surprised Jason was the black eye patch that covered Striker's left eye, the pilots other eye was a green colour aswell.

"I don't just pilot now, I also went into the field at some point. A good while after Raccoon City, Trent and Mason contacted us and gave us information on several Umbrella facilities. We launched an infiltration mission on one of the facilities." Striker said before slowly moving his finger over his eye patch. "That's how I got this. Davis Green, who was one of Dante's RPD teammates, died in Raccoon City. I couldn't let Dante go into the facility by himself, not without someone who knew him better than the other operatives, so I went in with him and his team. We split up, my unit got ambushed...and I got stabbed in the eye."

Jason cringed when Striker said that. "Jeez..."

"My unit was killed while I was on the ground in pain, so we all bailed out of there upon hearing the mission was eventually a success. I could have helped my unit then, but I made the mistake of tending to my own pain first." Striker added.

"I see now..." Jason replied. "You want to make sure that I'm capable enough to look after the people around me, like how I failed to do so with my old Delta Force team."

Striker nodded. "Exactly mate."

Jason then thought for a moment before continuing. "But...we haven't really spoken that much, how do you plan on finding out if I'm capable or not?"

After walking a few steps away from the mercenary, Striker faced him and replied. "Simple Matlock. I want you to fight me."

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Palace Passage, 'Claire, Alex, Damien, Thomas, Blake, Shane'**

A good amount of time went by since Claire gave Rodrigo the medicine. The survivors remained at the top of the metal staircase in the large passageway to the Palace for a moment to rest. So far everything was going well, despite the numerous number of zombies and monsters wandering around the island, they had managed to avoid being eaten. But besides the monsters, there was someone else on the island who wanted them dead. Alfred Ashford. As far as they knew, he only wanted them dead because he thought that Claire was the one responsible for the attack on the island.

Obviously it wasn't true, but Thomas himself stated that Alfred had already reached the point of insanity that he wouldn't be willing to hear them out. Alex didn't care much if Alfred wasn't willing to listen to them, after what he'd done to him so far, he just wanted to strangle the last remaining member of the Ashford family.

Even though he was trying to kill them for reasons that were clearly false, they were hoping that he'd eventually see reason. They didn't think about what they would have to do though if he refused to hear them out, that was a thought they were saving for last.

After resting for enough time, Claire got to her feet. "I'm going on ahead, you guys just rest here for a few more minutes if you need to."

"Ok, but be careful." Shane said.

Blake leaned against the wall and sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until we've all rested before going?"

Claire nodded. "I'm sure, we need to find a way off this island immediately, we can't waste anymore time." She said before walking off down the passage towards the palace.

"Claire! Wait up!" Alex shouted as he ran after her.

Damien turned to Thomas. "You and the others rest a little longer, catch up when you can." He said before following Alex.

Thomas started to cough again, Shane kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you doing okay Thomas?"

"I'm fine, I have enough pills that'll last me for a good while." Thomas replied.

Shane gave him a confused look. "Now that you mention it, how long do you have to wait before you take another one of those?"

After swallowing one of his pills, Thomas replied. "Atleast every few hours, I've still got two left, I just hope we escape before I use them up."

* * *

"I think there's still a couple of rooms in the palace that haven't searched yet, hopefully I can use this lockpick to open the doors that are still locked inside." Claire said as she made her way towards the palace entrance.

Damien looked around. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave this place unchecked, I think it'd be good idea if one of us stays out here to keep a look out for anything."

"No, we can cover more ground in the palace if we all go, besides, it's not as if any zombies are gonna come up from behind is it? We've gotten rid of most of them." Alex replied.

Claire looked at them both before turning back to the entrance. "Don't worry, we've already been around most areas, so far all the zombies in a few of them has been taken care of."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, the zombies and those big yellow skinned monsters are the only the least of our worries are the moment. I can't get any worse than that." He said before following Claire towards the entrance.

With a sigh, Damien also followed.

However, before the three of them could touch the doors, a voice froze them in their tracks. "Greetings. You must be the lovely Claire Redfield."

Alex's blood froze when he heard that familiar voice. As Claire and the others turned around, they saw someone in a full black combat uniform approaching them.

"And who are you?" Claire asked.

The man in black replied. "Let's just say that I'm a ghost. Coming back to haunt your dear brother."

Claire narrowed her eyes when she identified him. "Wesker?"

"WESKER!" Alex repeated her but in a louder tone.

Damien just looked back and forth in confusion.

Wesker smirked a little as he approached the three. "It seems there's not much explaining to do is there? I was the one who attacked this island. Who'd of thought you'd be hanging about." He slowly turned to Alex and his smirk lowered. "And you're the last person I expected to see, Alex. I must say, I'm surprised you managed to survive Raccoon City. And now here you are trying to help Claire find her dear brother, how sweet."

After letting out a loud chuckle, Wesker continued. "All the better for me. Now that the cat dragged in this nice surprise, your ever so caring brother. He'll definitely show up. I must thank you for being such good bait."

Claire just glared at him. "I don't know what went on between you two but you have him all wrong. My brother is not the kind of person you think he is!"

Wesker stepped forward and grabbed Claire by her throat.

"Keep your hands off her you asshole!" Damien shouted as he rushed forward but before he could attempt anything, Wesker knocked him into the concrete wall with a mere slap from the back of his hand.

"What the...!" Alex muttered in disbelief.

Wesker gave a quick glance towards Alex before turning back to Claire. "I DESPISE Chris!"

Claire struggled to breath as she glared back at him. "What are you gonna do to him?!"

After letting go of her, Wesker punched her with his other hand, sending her literally flying away from the entrance and out into the open part of the palace entrance.

"No!" Alex turned back to the man in black and clenched his fists. "WESKER!" He threw several powerful punches at him, but Wesker shockingly blocked all of them with ease.

Alex stepped back and stared in complete shock. Wesker smirked. "Where are your friends Alex? Where is Bryan? Scott? Daniel? Hm? Did they perish in Raccoon City just like everyone else?"

"Grr...DAMN YOU!" Alex shouted before throwing a powerful right hook, but to his shock, Wesker caught it with it little effort and punched him aside. Alex went flying into the concrete wall and fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was Wesker slowly walking over to Claire before he slipped into unconsciousness.

As Claire struggled to get up, she turned and saw Wesker slowly approaching her. "Hm." Wesker smirked slightly as he got closer.

"Claire...!" Damien muttered as he tried to get up, but his body was too weak from the impact of the hit. "C-Claire...!"

Upon reaching her, Wesker forced his foot onto Claire's shoulder and attempted to crush her. "Oh how your brother will wish to see you die." He laughed as Claire cried in pain when he put more pressure on her shoulder.

Before he could finish her off though, the device in his ear beeped. Wesker lifted his hand up to his ear and spoke into the device. "What?"

* * *

Long slowly paced back and forth on the helipad as he spoke into the device in his ear. "It's Long."

* * *

"What is it?" Wesker replied.

* * *

"I've arrived at Rockfort Island, I'm currently on the helipad at the moment." Long responded.

* * *

Wesker took his foot off of Claire's shoulder and turned his back to her. "Stay there. I'm coming."

As he lowered his hand from his ear, Wesker quickly glanced back at Claire who had gotten to her knees. He delivered a fast kick across her head, knocking her back to the ground.

"It appears you may be of some further use to me." Wesker said as he walked away from her. He stopped and continued. "I'm going to let you live..." He slowly looked over his shoulder at her and suddenly, Claire and Damien saw Weskers eyes let out a small red flash. "...a little longer."

Claire and Damien's eyes widened when they saw that.

Then, if it wasn't shocking enough, Wesker, at a very quick speed, leaped over the large wall and disappeared.

Recovering from his attack, Claire rubbed her shoulder and got on her knees. Things just went from bad to worse. First it was just the zombies they had to deal with.

Then Alfred showed up and tried to kill them. But now, all of that was nothing compared to this.

Albert Wesker was back.

**Author's Notes: Wesker is BACK! Oh god, it's over, no one stands a ghost of a chance. Well, not really, a slim chance at best. Let's not forget that Striker wants to fight Jason aswell, I wonder how that'll turn out. But now that Wesker is back, I can finally get to writing parts with characters who have yet to appear in the story, I'm pretty sure you all know which characters are now going to appear now that Wesker has shown himself. If you have read the past few Enduring the Evil stories, you will know who. That said, this chapter was a bit of a pain, but as I always say, atleast it got done.**

**As usual, please Review! The feedback is always helpful.**


	10. Let's get outta here

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123.**

******Chapter 10 - Let's get outta here**

******Rockfort Island, Heliport**

It only took less than twenty minutes for Wesker to reach the heliport. Upon arriving, he saw his partner up ahead looking at the ocean. "It's about time you arrived." Wesker said as he made his way over to Long.

"There were a few...complications." The Triad leader replied.

Upon reaching him, Wesker stood next to him and let out a low sigh. "Always complications."

Long chuckled a little. "There's no need for concern though. I already made sure that no one would follow me. If by some chance that they manage to track us down however, well, we will most likely be long gone by the time they arrive."

"I hope you're right, I don't need anymore delays." Wesker replied before turning to leave.

Long turned and followed him. The two slowly walked side by side as they discussed their next course of action. "So what's the recent progress here?" Long asked.

"Hmph." Wesker clenched his fist. "Unfortunately I've been unable to locate Alexia or that foolish brother of hers. I can only assume he's hiding her in a secret laboratory that we have yet to find. To make things more complicated, my men had to pull out so as to avoid getting infected by those pathetic monsters."

Long placed his hand on his chin and chuckled slightly. "It would appear that everything is currently in their favour."

"Not for long." Wesker said. "I tire of these childish games. I have quite a bit of work to take care of and this delay is only going to make things very difficult if we don't we find that experimental virus soon. I want it. And I'm not leaving without it."

After gently clasping his hands behind his back, Long replied. "I suppose we may have to resort to force. We could inflict a little more damage to the island to flush them out...but then..."

Wesker nodded slightly. "Yes...there's a chance that if we proceed with further bombardment, we may accidentally destroy the only remaining sample that's left. We cannot take such a risk, so we'll just have to search everywhere until we find them."

As Wesker and Long reached the steps of the heliport, they stopped upon hearing someone's voice. "Albert! Wait!"

Recognizing the voice, Wesker turned around, as did Long.

A young man in a similar black combat suit as Wesker ran over to them from the helicopter and stopped to catch his breath upon reaching them. "Wait...a minute. I'm coming too. I wanna see this new virus aswell."

Wesker shook his head. "No...you stay here, Jamie."

Jamie looked up at him. "What?!"

******(Jamie Anderson, 18 years old, backstabbing asshole)**

"You are still inexperienced and are clearly not ready for these tasks yet, I want you to remain here until I return Jamie." Wesker said.

Long spoke up next. "Besides Jamie my boy..." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You just turned eighteen today didn't you? It'd be a shame if you were to somehow die on the same day you were born on, wouldn't it?"

"I...I guess." Jamie said.

Wesker thought for a moment before speaking up. "Besides Jamie...Alex is here on this island too."

Jamie froze where he stood. He felt his blood freeze like it never had before upon hearing those words. "A-Alex...he...he's here? On this island? Right now?" Jamie asked.

Wesker nodded. "Yes, and I'm quite positive that he would have no qualms about holding back as soon as he saw you. If you want to avoid getting hurt, stay here. Those are my orders Jamie."

"But what about you Albert?! What if something happens to you and-"

"I'll be fine." Wesker cut him off. "I promise, I won't take too much time. So just stay here Jamie. Understand?"

Jamie sighed but eventually managed a confident smile. "Yes sir!"

Long smirked a little as he and Wesker turned to walk on. "I see a bright future for that boy." Long said.

Wesker merely replied with a nod. The two walked on until they disappeared into the distance.

Jamie clenched his fist and rushed back over to the helicopter, swinging the doors open. "We got a serious fucking problem!" He said in a loud tone.

Another young man who was lying down on the row of seats sat up and faced him. "What's up?"

"Something you're not gonna like Marc." Jamie said.

Marc grinned a little. "Well, considering we're on an island filled with zombies, I don't see how anything could be worse than that."

**(Marc Wallace, 18 years old, Ambitious Boxer)**

"Alex is here." Jamie said.

Marc's eyes widened and he jumped off the seats. "What?!"

Jamie nodded. "Albert said it himself."

"Oh fuck..." Marc sat down and started thinking. "Well...well...well it doesn't matter. I mean, he could be on the other side of the island for all we know. I doubt he'll find us here."

Jamie punched the helicopter and growled. "DAMMIT! HOW?! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE AND THE OTHERS ESCAPE RACCOON CITY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Marc faced him. "Calm down...if what Wesker said is true, then we know one thing. Bryan, Danny and Scott aren't with him. That gives us a distinct advantage should he try to fight us...if he finds us of course."

"Damn. Where's Stuart?" Jamie asked.

Marc lay back down on the seats and replied. "Did you forget? He's in London keeping an eye on Matt and Nathan, making sure everything goes fine."

Jamie nodded. "Right..." He sighed and sat down after closing the helicopter door. "I just hope we get out of here before everything goes sour."

After taking in a deep breath, Jamie closed his eyes and growled. "How Alex? How did you make it this far? What are you planning?"

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Palace Entrance, 'Claire, Alex, Damien, Shane, Blake, Thomas'**

Not long after Wesker's attack, Thomas, Blake and Shane had arrived and found Claire by Alex and Damien's side. After they asked what happened, Claire explained to them, and it very much surprised them all.

Damien let out painful growl as he tried to get to his feet. "Jeez...!"

Blake kept him from getting up. "Hey, take it easy Damien."

"How the hell can someone be THAT strong?!" Damien said loudly.

Claire sighed. "I don't know..."

Thomas spoke up. "If I saw what happened for myself, I would probably be able to come up with a conclusive answer. Too bad though. Sorry Claire, we should of been here."

"You being here wouldn't have made a difference."

They all turned to Alex, who was finally regaining consciousness. "Alex! Are you all right?" Claire asked.

Alex nodded and rubbed his head. "Yeah...ow...I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

"About twenty or thirty minutes." Claire replied.

With a sigh, Alex leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "That was unreal. He was so strong...and yet, there's no way a normal human being can be as strong as that."

"What are you trying to say Alex?" Thomas asked.

Alex sighed again. "I don't think he's human...it just isn't possible for a normal human being to be as strong as that. I do have a friend who is just as strong but not even he would be able to hit THAT hard. Hm...then again..."

Claire spoke up. "Well...if Wesker's here then that means things from here are going to be more difficult than before. If something happens to a few of us, it'd be best for the rest of us to remain somewhere to move on just in case."

"Whoa whoa whoa...wait a minute. Are you suggesting we split up?" Blake asked.

Claire nodded. "We can't risk all of us encountering Wesker, he could kill us all." She got to her feet and continued. "Ok, here's what we'll do. Damien, you, Thomas, Blake and Shane go up ahead and wait at the hanger we found earlier. Me and Alex will look around for a way to get the aircraft there started up."

"Are you sure we shouldn't split up into two groups of three?" Damien asked.

"Don't worry." Claire replied. "I can handle myself and Alex is way more than capable. And if we run into Steve, he can give us a hand."

Thomas coughed for a moment before speaking up. "If...If you so."

"Claire I really think-" Damien couldn't finish however as Claire cut him off.

"I'll be fine Damien. Now go, we'll be back as soon as possible." Claire said.

After letting out a frustrated sigh, Damien walked on ahead towards the direction of the hanger, followed by Blake, then Shane, then Thomas.

Once they were gone, Claire turned to Alex. "I thought Wesker was dead."

Alex looked at her and nodded. "He was dead. I saw him get impaled by a Tyrant BOW months ago during that mansion bullshit. I seriously have no fucking idea how he was able to survive that. It just doesn't seem possible."

"I really hope Chris finds us soon. I know he's the only one who can really stop Wesker..." Claire then faced Alex again. "That's not to say that I don't think you can stop him Alex."

Alex shook his head. "I don't think I could...even if I had Bryan and Danny to back me up, I don't think we'd stand a chance in hell." He sighed. "Scott on the other the hand, probably would. Considering the fact that he's the strongest person I know, I think he'd have a chance. Now that I mention it, I wonder how he's doing. I sure hope he's recovering fine."

Claire laughed a little. "I'm sure he is. Scott doesn't go down easily. I remember him back at Raccoon City, how he fought and put down everything that got in his way. Yes, I know he seemed like a bit of an asshole, but that was just his way of showing that he cared about all of us."

"You better not let him hear you saying that." Alex said with a chuckle.

Claire's smile lowered when she remembered something, and faced Alex. "Alex...what are you going to do when you find Jamie?"

He was taken aback by that question. Alex never expected her to bring that one up for a while, in fact, he never expected her to bring it up at all. In all honesty, he was so focused on escaping the island, and kicking Alfred's ass, that he had practically almost forgotten about Jamie. "I don't know..." He replied.

Getting to his feet, Alex leaned on the concrete railing and sighed. "I just don't know. If Jamie doesn't see what he's doing is wrong, I'll have to stop him."

"Even if it means...that you'll have to kill him?" Claire asked in a softer tone.

Alex closed his eyes. "I'd rather not. But if it comes to that..."

* * *

**United Kingdom, Hereford, 'Jason, Striker'**

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"Simple mate..." Striker said as he slowly paced back and forth. "I wasn't able to look after my own teammates during that mission I was on. Yeah, it's true that it was just one mission and everyone makes mistakes sometimes. But that one mistake was a huge one that I could not just let go of. I just don't want anyone to make the same mistake I made, because I assure you, it will really damage your mind in ways you could never imagine."

Jason nodded. "I understand...so in order to see if I'm capable of not making that same mistake, you want to fight me so you can judge my strengths."

Striker faced him and nodded. "Correct mate. Nothing serious, just a little spar that shouldn't take anymore than about...say...four minutes?"

Cracking his knuckles, Jason smirked. "I can spare that..." He said before distancing himself away from Striker. "However, just because you've only got one eye, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

"I don't expect you to." Striker replied with a chuckle. "But just because I've only got one eye, doesn't mean it'll affect my ability to fight."

_(Yakuza OST - Receive You The Prototype)_

Striker stretched his arms before entering into a fighting stance. "You'd better brace yourself, because I don't plan on holding back."

Jason merely shrugged before making the first move. He rushed right towards the pilot but before he had the chance to even make a move, Striker, at a very impressive speed, jumped into the air and delivered a fast spin kick to the side of Jason's head, knocking him to the ground.

Letting a few seconds go by to recover from that hit, Jason swore that he would never underestimate some with an eye patch ever again. Getting back to his feet, he rushed his opponent and threw a flurry of straight punches, but Striker dodged and blocked them all with ease.

Striker then impaled his knee right into Jason's gut, forcing the mercenary to stumble back a few steps. Jason couldn't afford to stop now and immediately went for another attack.

The mercenary threw as many punches as he could, and he didn't stop, which gave him a slight advantage. As long as he kept throwing punches then Striker wouldn't be able to counterattack.

Unfortunately, the pilot was clearly much smarter as he quickly brought himself to his knees and swung his leg around, hitting Jason's legs and bringing him down to the ground once more.

It was here though that Jason saw an opportunity to get back at him. He rolled over onto his back and thrust his foot forward into Striker's gut, forcing the pilot back. Jason then jumped back up to his feet and threw several left and right hooks, most of which Striker was able to block, while the rest barely missed his head.

Upon throwing his next left hook, Striker caught it and twirled around, stabbing his elbow into Jason's gut, bringing the mercenary to his knees. Jason was wondering how he hadn't vomited from all these hits to his gut.

Striker lifted his foot into air and was about to hammer it down on Jason's head, but the mercenary saw it in time and, stealing a page of Striker's book, swung his leg right into the pilots legs, bringing him to the ground.

But Striker didn't stay down for long though as he rolled away and jumped back to his feet. Jason rushed towards him again but Striker repeated the very first move he made and, once again at a very impressive speed, jumped into the air and delivered a quick spin kick.

Jason wasn't foolish enough to fall for the same trick twice though, as he lifted his arms up and shielded his head, forcing Striker's shin to collide with his arms instead. As soon the pilot landed, Jason rushed towards him and landed a successful right hook across his face.

Striker retaliated by punching Jason in the face with a left hook, which Jason followed with another right hook, which was followed once again by a left hook from Striker.

For atleast thirty seconds, the two continuously exchanged hooks, back and forth while growling at the sheer pain coursing their heads, literally. Finally the hooks slowed down and eventually stopped.

Jason and Striker stumbled away from each other, they were both groggy from all of those hits, it was a surprise that they were still conscious, let alone standing.

Keeping track of time, Striker decided to go in for one final move. Jason mirrored his actions and rushed towards him.

Jason threw a powerful right hook but Striker dodged it, going underneath Jason's arm and twirled around, immediately he took a step back and then swung his foot at the mercenaries head.

Before then, Jason was already face to face with the pilot. As Striker's foot was flying towards the mercenaries head, Jason's fist was also heading towards Striker's face.

As if everything was in slow motion, the two braced themselves as they watched their attacks get closer and closer, to the point where they both clenched their eyes shut.

But then Jason tired, he stopped his attack and began to breath heavily. At the same time however, he didn't feel Striker's foot connecting with his head.

Jason slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Striker's foot just mere inches away from his head, while his fist was just mere inches away from Striker's face. The two remained like that for a few long seconds before they both fell to the ground.

After taking in a few heavy deep breaths, Jason spoke. "Why didn't you finish it?"

Striker grinned. "Because I knew you wouldn't..."

"Heh..." Jason chuckled before sitting up. "Well, I suppose it's true...I couldn't if I wanted to, I've been through so much shit today that I'm practically at my limit."

Striker then sat up and faced him. "You were fighting with Dante not too long ago mate. It doesn't surprise me that you were exhausted before we even started." He then laughed. "The funny thing is...despite everything you've been through today, and despite your little brawl with Dante, you were still able to keep up with me. I gotta say, that's pretty impressive mate."

Jason looked at him and smiled. "So did I meet your expectations?"

"You exceeded them to be more precise. I'm glad we've got a guy like you on our side, I hope we continue to work together in the near future." Striker replied.

After getting to his feet, Jason dusted himself off and turned to leave. "I hope so too. I've read the files of everyone who escaped Raccoon City, and there's a few other individuals out there that I'd like to meet for myself."

Striker stood up and yawned. "Well, I'm tired, I think I might go and get some rest..." He walked towards the door to the stairway but stopped and faced Jason again. "Hey Matlock...as soon as you're done with your mission, let's finish our fight." Striker said before leaving.

Jason stood alone on the roof for a good long minute. The wind started to blow as he breathed heavily, still majorly exhausted. After recalling the entire fight he had with Striker, he laughed as soon as he came to an ironic conclusion.

"Striker you asshole...you were holding back."

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Ashford Residence, Playroom, 'Claire, Alex'**

"I guess this Air Force Proof was all that we could find. Dammit! Why does everything always have to be a puzzle only for us to end up finding something useless! We must have spent like thirty minutes looking for stuff and this is all we get?!" Alex said as he stood next to the ladder that went down into Alexia's room.

Claire spoke up. "Calm down Alex. Besides, I think we may have a use for this. I found two that were similar to this one a good while ago. We can use it at the hanger, hopefully it'll let us use open it up and use the plane to get us out of here."

"Claire...I really hope you're right. I'm already getting sick and tired of this place as it is. Let's hurry and meet back up with the others." Alex replied before climbing down the ladder, Claire then followed.

As soon the two made it into Alexia's room, they were about to leave, but were stopped by a voice behind them.

"Claire Redfield. Alex Robertson. Hold it right there."

The two turned to see Alexia standing before them, aiming a rifle at them. "We meet each other at last. A pity I must say goodbye so soon." She said as she slowly approached them.

"Oh great." Alex muttered.

"I am Alexia Ashford. For the pride of the Ashford family, I will kill you!" Alexia said before firing her rifle.

Both Claire and Alex jumped to the floor, just barely dodging the shot.

Alexia slowly made her way towards Claire as she readied another bullet. "W-Wait!" Claire said as she backed away.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "What's going on?!" It was Steve.

Everyone turned to Steve. As soon as Alexia aimed her rifle at him, he did the same by aiming his submachine guns at her. Alexia fired her rifle, but Steve was able to avoid it, just barely as it grazed his shoulder, while he blindly fired his submachine at her.

Alexia cried in pain as one of his bullets barely hit her, forcing her to run away. To their surprise, the statue in the wall turned around, revealing it to be a secret door as Alexia entered.

"Steve!" Claire rushed over to Steve's side. As they turned to where Alexia stood, the statue turned back around and closed again. "A secret door!"

"After her!" Steve said as he got back to his feet while clutching his shoulder.

Claire faced him and tried to see how bad his wound was. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Steve replied before rushing towards the statue.

Alex rubbed his head as he got to his feet. "Jeez, hit my head against the bed when I fell, dammit." He said before turning to Steve. "Hey thanks for the help, she would have killed us if you hadn't showed up."

Steve smirked. "Heh, don't mention it. What's your name?"

"I'm Alex. So you're the Steve guy Claire mentioned?" Alex said.

Still smirking, Steve replied. "So Claire's been talking about me huh?"

Claire just rolled her eyes and opened the secret door. "Oh not this again, let's move already."

Alex and Steve chuckled before following her.

The secret door led into Alfred's room.

There was blood on the floor, but there was no sign of Alexia. The only thing that caught Claire's attention was the blonde wig that lay on the music box. And it looked very much familiar. "This must be..."

A familiar voice let out a battle cry, causing them to turn to the source. Alfred had leaped from the top of his bed towards them with his rifle in hand, the same rifle Alexia was using.

Claire barely dodged him, but Alex was too slow as he found himself getting hit in the head by the butt of Alfred's rifle.

Alfred attempted to hit Steve as he rushed towards him but Steve was quicker, as he dodged his attack. After attempting a second time, Steve quickly countered by kicking Alfred in the gut, which sent him far back and into the wall.

After recovering from the hit, Alfred just looked at them while he let out a painful groan, almost as if he was wounded. As soon as he got to his feet, Alfred looked at his reflection on the window, after which his eyes widened. "What? No! It...it..." Alfred said before sprinting out of the room screaming.

Steve just looked at the door where Alfred exited before speaking up. "Wait a second...what just happened?"

After giving another look at the blonde wig on the music box, Claire replied. "So there never was an Alexia after all!"

Steve gave her a confused look. "You mean, he thinks he's two people? Ok, that's it, let's get outta here!"

* * *

**London, Hotel Hideout, 'Matt, Nathan'**

Nathan slowly paced back and forth as he tried to figure out what Long wanted with the virus he spoke of. His attention of course continuously went back towards Matt, who remained seated in the large chair in the corner while twirling one of his revolvers.

"Keep that up and you won't have any fingers left." Nathan said.

Matt stopped twirling his gun and faced him. "Keep talkin' and you won't have a fuckin' mouth."

Chuckling at that response, Nathan decided to let him get away it, he knew he could kill him if he wanted to but refrained against it, as pointless killing was something Nathan greatly frowned upon.

"Everything is set. When they show up, and they WILL show up, we'll be ready." Nathan said.

Matt started twirling his revolver again. "Where the fuck is that idiot anyway?"

Nathan shrugged. "He'll be here soon. He's probably just keeping a low profile right now to avoid getting caught. After all, Mia, Rav and Lucas know who he is, if they saw him, his cover would be blown. For now, he's just biding his time."

"Well he better be here soon and he better bring money while he's at it." Matt replied.

Nathan faced him. "What exactly do you want money for anyway?"

"None of your of fuckin' business." Matt said.

"Hm, figured you'd say that." Nathan replied before sitting down on the large bed.

Matt looked at the floor for a moment before closing his eyes. "If that idiot Dante shows up, or if that mercenary guy gets involved too, if any of them for that matter shows up, I'll kill every last fucking one of them."

Nathan faced him and frowned. "When the time comes though...you won't have it in you to kill any of them. Not even that Mia girl."

Opening his eyes, Matt glared at him coldly, but his eyes were of course hidden behind the sunglasses he wore. "I will kill them. I don't care who it is, enemy or friend, I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

Nathan sighed and looked out the window. "You won't kill anyone Matt...you haven't got it in you." He muttered quietly.

**Author's Notes: This chapter was a bit of a pain. Not only that but I feel like I rushed it majorly this time. I hate writing fillers that only have little story progression, it takes a toll on my mind every time I try and think of how to advance the plot. Fortunately I had more options this time. Jamie has finally returned in the Enduring the Evil series and he's on Wesker's side, of course. As is Marc, and Wesker himself is indeed the one who Long was working with, revealing Matt and Nathan are also associated with Wesker. Things are not looking good for the good guys so far. Alfred was pretending to be Alexia the whole time aswell, and Alex is suddenly getting hit on the head quite a lot, ouch. All in all, I'm glad I got this done but I know I could have done better. Hope you liked the chapter though.**

**Of course, as usual, please Review, the feedback is always appreciated.**


	11. Self-Destruct

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123.**

******Chapter 11 - Self-Destruct**

******Rockfort Island, Palace Entrance, 'Claire, Alex'**

After their short confrontation with Alfred, Steve ran on ahead once again and left Claire alone with Alex. After Alex regained consciousness and ranted on for a minute about how he was going to kick Alfred's ass, he and Claire made their way back to the palace. They made careful use of their bullets as they had to fight their way through a small group of zombies in the palace hall. Eventually they cleared a large enough path for them to slip through and get back outside where they first split up.

The two rested for a moment. After all of the zombies and monsters they had to fight through to get back, they were exhausted a little and need to regain their strength. It was times like this that Alex wished they hadn't split up, because there was no telling when something would just appear out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed in the air followed by an alarm. _"The Self-Destruct system has been activated."_

"What?! Alfred's insane! He's trying to blow this entire place up! Claire said, knowing full well what was happening.

_"All personnel evacuate immediately."_

"Wow...seriously? ANOTHER self-destruct system? Jeez, first the mansion blows up, then the facility under Raccoon City, and eventually Raccoon City itself! Now this?!" Alex said, stating his obvious past experiences with explosions.

Claire wasted no time and ran on to meet up with the others, Alex followed. Before the two could get far though, Steve appeared behind. "Claire!" He said as he rushed towards the two.

Just then, the three found themselves looking up at the sky, there were several planes flying away from the island. "Those must be the remaining survivors!" Steve said.

"I didn't think there were any left." Alex added.

Claire turned back to Steve and nodded. "We'd better get out of here too."

"Right! Let's go!" Steve replied before running on towards the direction of the hanger.

* * *

_"The Self-Destruct system has been activated. __All personnel evacuate immediately."_

Wesker and Long looked around upon hearing the alarm. "It would appear that the young Ashford man intends to blow up the island." Long said in his usual calm tone.

"Hmph." Wesker turned to a zombie that was slowly approaching, and without hesitation, he punched the zombie in the chest, sending it flying into a wall. Despite the alarm drowning out all other sound, he was able to make out a faint crack following the zombies crash into the wall. "He will only be making things much more easier for us. If he really intends to destroy the island, it basically means he will show himself and attempt to escape, giving us the chance to catch him and find out where Alexia is." He said as he walked on.

Long gently clasped his hands behind his back and followed him, ignoring the small group of zombies that were behind them.

* * *

Claire and Alex rushed towards Steve who waited by the submarine. "We gotta get to that airport!" He said. Claire and Alex made their way onto the small platform and waited for Steve to turn the wheel, which eventually moved the platform closer to the submarine, allowing them to get inside.

Steve made his way over to the lever and pulled it down. The three of them waited for a long minute as the submarine moved to the hanger where the others were waiting.

* * *

Damien paced back and forth, breathing heavily with nervous thoughts running through his mind. He looked at the large plane next to them, but he knew they couldn't get on it because the panel wouldn't take them towards it. "Where the hell are they?! If they don't hurry up soon then we'll all end up getting caught in the explosion!"

Thomas coughed a few times before replying. "Don't...don't worry. I'm sure they'll be here soon enough."

"They better. I'd like to make it through this in one piece and this certainly isn't how I plan on dying." Blake replied.

Shane remained silent. But just as she was about to speak up, she saw Steve emerge from the door at the end. "Steve!"

"Sorry we kept you waiting!" Steve said.

Just as they were about to ask what he meant by 'we', Claire and Alex followed. "Claire! Alex!"

"We'll talk later! Right now we need to get out of here!" Claire said as she rushed onto the boarding lift. In the small panel was the Navy Proof and the Army Proof that they found a while ago. Claire wasted no time and inserted the Air Force Proof into the remaining opening, after which the small red light changed to green.

Only three people could fit onto the boarding lift at a time, so Steve, Claire and Shane were first. They pressed the switch on the panel and descended down to the open door of the plane.

Steve sat down in the pilot seat and started pressing several switches, but it wasn't long before he slammed his hands down on them, realising they couldn't leave yet. "NO! We can't take off unless we raise the bridge!" He said, pointing to the large bridge that clearly prevented them from leaving.

He said this just as Alex, Thomas and Blake entered. "Leave that to me! You stay here and make preparations for take-off!" Claire replied before turning to leave.

Alex noticed the small control lever and picked up before following Claire back out onto the boarding platform. "Claire wait! You can't raise the bridge without this right?"

Claire let out a quick sigh of relief. "Oh, thanks Alex. It would've been a waste of time heading up there if I didn't have the lever."

"Hey!"

The two turned to Damien who was waiting for the boarding lift to stop. "Why are you heading back?"

Claire pointed to the large bridge in front of the plane. "We need to raise the bridge so we can fly the plane out of here. Come on!" She said before rushing on ahead. Alex followed.

With the choice of going into the plane where it was safe or following Claire and facing more danger, Damien shrugged and immediately sprinted after Claire and Alex.

* * *

Jamie tried to remain calm. But the alarm and the voice repeating the same warning over and over again only continued to make him nervous. "Another Self-Destruct system? Seriously? I wouldn't doubt for a second that Alex is probably thinking the same thing right now."

"Shouldn't we...umm...I don't know, GET OUT OF HERE?!" Marc shouted.

"No..." Jamie said. "We're not leaving without Albert and Cheng. And besides, I believe Albert may be able to stop the countdown before the whole place blows up."

Marc sighed. "Small chance of that happening. I don't know about you Jamie, but I actually like my life, and I'd like to keep it if you don't mind."

Jamie shook his head. "Relax...we'll be fine. Now sit down and shut up."

* * *

After raising the bridge and using a key they found to get into a nearby storage area, Claire, Alex and Damien worked together to push several crates into the storage elevator as they were preventing the large shutter door from closing.

As soon as they pushed in the last crate, the elevator shutter was finally able to close, after which, the warning that was continuously being repeated stopped, much to their surprise.

But before they could bring the topic up, another warning echoed through the speakers. _"Five minutes until detonation."_

"Five fucking minutes?! Seriously?!" Damien shouted.

Claire opened the elevator doors and entered. "We can make it in time if we hurry! Come on!"

Alex and Damien followed her into the storage elevator. Because there were so many crates, they didn't have a lot of space in the elevator, which almost forced them into a tight squeeze.

* * *

"I will not allow you fools to escape!" Alfred said in his Alexia voice as he pressed several buttons on the control panel. "This is what you get for trying to oppose me! Now feel my revenge!" He said as he started to giggle before hitting a large button.

Inside a large frozen laboratory, a large tube ascended from the floor. The large label on the tube said 'T-078'. Eventually, the tube itself opened up, a large white skinned man with rock solid looking arms and claws slowly exited it.

* * *

After what seemed like a long minute, the elevator stopped and the shutter opened. Claire, Alex and Damien exited and found themselves in the MTF Courtyard. The very same place they were attacked by the large worm monster.

The ground in the courtyard shook, which alerted them that the monster was still tunnelling around underground. Wasting no time in getting caught by it, Claire led the others through the door next to them and found themselves back in the passage that led to the palace.

"Back here again huh?" Damien said as he looked at the palace up ahead. "We can take the submarine on the other side and get back to the plane. Then we can finally escape."

Alex spoke up as they rushed on down the long passage. "Just so you know, things always go wrong when we're close to escaping."

"I take it you're speaking from experience?" Damien asked.

"Definitely." Alex replied.

Claire just rolled her eyes and sprinted to catch up, but just as the three made it to the small narrow part of the passage, the wall behind them exploded, sending them flying to the ground.

"Ugh...what the fuck!" Damien said as he glared back.

Claire also looked back. The path behind them was now blocked by the fiery rubble, which clearly prevented them from going back now.

However, things immediately went from bad to worse, as the large gate up ahead at the bottom of the stairs suddenly came off and went flying over the concrete railing.

A large white skinned man emerged from the opening in the wall where the gate once was. He was very large, larger than the average human being, and he had black, rock solid arms. He also had claws on his right hand, while his left looked just like a large rocky fist. His eyes were fully white and he had a completely blank expression on his face.

"No...no way. No fucking way." Alex muttered as he slowly got to his feet.

Claire also got to her feet and tightened her grip around her handgun.

Damien was the only one who was confused however. "What? What is it?"

Alex clenched his fists and growled out a single name. "Tyrant."

* * *

**United Kingdom, London Roadway, 'Jason, Dante, Al, Rav, Mia'**

"Hey umm...Jason?"

Jason slowly turned to Mia, who was giving him a curious look. "What's up?"

Mia continued. "I've been wondering since we left that SAS headquarters, why are you bruised up a little?"

Jason knew she was referring to the marks on his face and arms, left there by his little spar with Striker. Rather than explain a lot, he decided to go with the first thought that came to mind. "I...fell down some stairs."

"Oh my...are you sure you're okay enough to be coming to this hotel with us?" She asked.

Jason chuckled. "Don't worry about me...I'll be fine." He looked around the car, in the drivers seat was Al. In the front passenger seat was Dante. And Jason himself sat in the rear of the car, along with Mia and Rav, which resulted almost in a tight squeeze. Fortunately Mia was short and slim so she didn't take up a lot of space.

"Trent and Misty are already at the hotel waiting for us. We'll all go in, make our way to the top floor, find and apprehend Long." Al explained.

Mia spoke up. "Umm...Nathan and Matt are there. What about them?"

Dante spoke up. "I'll handle them. I've been waiting to get my hands on Matt for a good long while now. Nathan is no different."

Jason laughed, getting their attention. "I hate to break it to you Deco, but I suggest you get to the back of the line. I have a score to settle with Nathan, and the Matt guy nearly killed me. I have a bullet with his name on it."

"No don't kill him!" Mia said out loud.

With the exception of Al, who was focused on driving, everyone's eyes were on her. "Don't kill him Mia? In case you've forgotten, he nearly killed me. He has it coming." Jason said.

Mia sighed. "But it's not right. Matt must have his reasons, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Just, take him in atleast. I'm sure if we can reason with him, he'll see things our way."

Jason just looked at her, brows furrowed, still clear on his course of action. Mia grabbed his arm and gave him a sad look. "Please?" She said quietly.

After the look Mia gave him, Jason found it impossible to say no. "Fine." He said with a sigh. "I'll do what I can to bring him in, WITHOUT, killing him."

"Thank you..." Mia muttered in response.

Rav just shook her head. She didn't understand why Mia would want to protect an asshole like Matt, after all of the shit he put them through. She could only assume one thing, and it was a thought she continued to push out of her head, refusing to believe it was possibly true.

"We're here." Al said.

Everyone looked through the car windows and saw the hotel up ahead. As they got closer, they saw another car, parked in the small alley beside the hotel, it was almost unnoticeable.

Al parked the car at the entrance, afterwards, everyone got out and watched as Trent and Misty exited their vehicle and approached them. "Where's the other guy?" Jason asked.

Trent raised a brow. "You mean Mason? He's back at HQ. There was no need for both of us to go."

Dante nodded. "Got it. Misty, you stay out here and remain in the car, keep in contact with us and let us know if you see anything suspicious."

"Got it." Misty said with a nod.

"Let's go then." Al said before heading into the hotel. Dante, Mia, Rav and Trent followed him.

Jason was about to go in but felt a hand on his arm. "Don't forget, after this mission..." Misty said with a slight smile.

"Heh..." Jason looked at her and smirked. "You'll show me around. I know."

Misty brushed her hair back with her finger and nodded. "Maybe...I can introduce you to my parents aswell...I'm sure you'd like them, they're really kind people."

"I'm sure." Jason replied.

"Be careful, and watch yourself. I've read files on that Nathan Smith guy. Supposedly, he's really, really strong." Misty said before walking back over to the car in the alley.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I already figured that out for myself not too long ago." He muttered before heading inside.

Everyone was wearing casual clothing to draw less attention. Dante wore black cargos, a black shirt and a black leather jacket along with black trainers, he also had his Japanese katana hidden in his jacket, and surprisingly, it was barely noticeable. Al on the other hand was wearing, a full grey suit with black shoes. He explained to them as they left the HQ that he had a liking for suits. Mia wore a white shirt and blue jeans along with white and blue trainers. Rav was wearing black jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with a leather jacket tied around her waist, along with black and blue adidas shoes.

Jason was still wearing what he wore when he first left for London, only this time he wore a thick blue jacket to hide his body armour and his weapon. He approached the others who were all standing at the reception desk.

"This isn't a business hotel you know." The woman behind the desk said. "We only allow couples into this hotel." She added.

"Huh?" Jason eyes widened a little at her words.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

The receptionist replied. "Besides the two young women, the rest of you look like a couple of shady characters to me. I can't have people using our rooms to commit crimes." She said as she tapped her fingers on the desk.

Al spoke up. "Well guys, I guess that means people only come to this hotel for one thing."

Trent chuckled. "Heheh...I gotta hand it to them. A hotel like this as their hideout? Very smart."

"Unless of course, two of you are with the girls, then it's a different story." The receptionist said.

Just then, Mia grabbed Dante's arm. "Y-Yes...of course, we...we are couples."

Dante just looked down at Mia, eyes widened at her quick thinking, or her choice of picking him rather than one of the others.

Trent slowly put his arm around Rav and smirked a little. "There's a couple here too if you know what I mean."

Rav wanted to just punch him in the face right then and there, but if it meant getting into the hotel, she refrained from doing so at the moment and merely nodded.

"Ah I see...please take these cards, they'll give you access to your rooms. Enjoy your stay." The receptionist said as she handed two cards to them.

Dante turned to Al. "Hey, Long was supposedly spotted on the top floor, we'll meet on the floor just below that and continue from there. Think of something quick."

Al and Jason both raised brows as they watched Dante and Mia, who was clinging to Dante's arm, walk into the elevator at the end of the hall. Rav and Trent, who had his arm around Rav, followed. The elevator doors then closed, leaving only Jason and Al.

"Well, we're fucked then. We can't go and ask Misty to come in because we need her to remain outside." Jason said. "Unless of course, you want to go outside and see if we can just find two random girls to bring in with us."

Al looked at him and smirked. "Uhh...yeah...I think not." He said. He could already see events playing out in his mind. Jason was getting slapped back and forth by a crowd of girls, then a small girl came up to him and kicked him in the crotch. The last thing he saw was all of them kicking into him. Al couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Jason asked.

Al shook his head. "Nothing! Nothing!" He said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Jason just frowned.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Al, he gave Jason a creepy smile, while Jason just looked back at him with a confused and nervous look in his eyes, worried that Al was thinking of what Jason thought he was thinking.

"Hey..." Al asked the receptionist. "You say you only allow couples into this hotel right?"

"That's right." The receptionist said.

Al then walked over to Jason, and to the mercenaries shock, Al took Jason's arm and held onto it as he pulled him towards the receptionist. "Well then miss...I assure you it's no problem. You'll never find a more cuter couple than me and Jason!" Al said as he winked at the receptionist, laying his head against Jason's arm.

"W-What...!" Jason muttered quietly enough for only Al to hear him.

Al gave a friendly smile as he slowly moved his hand over Jason's chest. "We usually keep it a secret, but every now and then, my baby and I need some alone time!"

Jason looked up at the ceiling and clenched his eyes shut while Al winked again at the receptionist.

The receptionist leaned forward, eyes widened but clearly amusement was written all over her face. "Oh! You two are...I see! Well that's fine then!"

"Here's the key to your room! It's small but cheap!" The receptionist said handing them a card.

Al took the card and nodded. "Thanks! You're a doll!" He continued to hold onto Jason's arm and led him over to the elevator, which eventually opened up.

After entering the elevator, Jason pressed the button for the sixth floor, while Al smiled and eventually rested his head against Jason's arm.

Jason frowned and yanked his arm out of Al's hands. "Hey, how long are you gonna keep that up?"

"Oh...sorry...I kinda got carried away." Al said as the elevator closed.

* * *

**London, Hotel Hideout, 'Matt, Nathan'**

"Where is he?" Nathan asked.

Matt twirled his revolver and shrugged. "I think he's strolling around."

Nathan folded his arms and looked at the TV. He changed it to the news channel, but as usual, there was no news that interested him. "TV sucks right now."

"Heh...what else is new?" Matt replied. Finally, he stopped twirling his revolver and got to his feet. His pushed his long red jacket behind his legs as he walked over to the window. As he looked around the town, something below caught his eye. "What the..."

"What's wrong Matt?" Nathan asked.

Matt turned to leave. "We have a problem. I'm gonna go and take care of it."

Nathan just gave him a confused look and walked over to the window. At first he couldn't see anything, then eventually, something caught his eye.

* * *

Matt made his way down the hallway. Upon reaching the stairway, he made his way down to the sixth floor, but before he could continue down, he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door next to him.

"So you two finally made it."

"Shut up Dante! I am NOT in the mood right now!"

Dante? The name immediately told him who it was on the other side of the door. Then he heard another voice.

"Calm down! We're here now. Let's just move on, there's no telling when they'll know we're here." That voice belonged to Mia. Matt knew that much.

"Come on, let's take the stairs." Another voice said, which obviously sounded like Rav.

Matt eyes widened when he heard footsteps approaching the door. He quickly made his way downstairs and managed to stay out of sight.

"As soon as we find Long, we're gonna have a talk about that 'plan' of yours Al." Jason said.

Al chuckled. "Relax mate! Honestly, it was all I had at the time."

Matt listened to them as they made their way up to the seventh floor. He took a radio out of his pocket and spoke into it. "Nathan...can you hear me?" He said quietly.

Nathan's voice immediately came from the radio. _"I know Matt...you go ahead and finish things on your end. I'll give them a warm welcome."_

Matt took out his revolver and twirled it. "No prisoners?"

_"Let's avoid pointless killing."_

"Hmph." Matt put the radio back into his pocket and made his way downstairs, revolver in hand.

* * *

Nathan picked up a large a piece of body armour that looked like it was made completely of metal and put it on over his black BDU. He then put on metal looking knee and elbow pads. After which, he picked up what looked like a custom made riot protection helmet.

The former soldier then picked up what appeared to be machetes and attached them to his belt.

After taking in a deep breath, knowing this may be a last stand, Nathan lowered the black visor of his helmet until his face was completely hidden.

"Here comes the pain."

**Author's Notes: I got this done much quicker than most mainly due to the fact that I was literally doing nothing, so I decided to spend the majority of my time on this chapter. Small Spoiler: The next chapter, Jason gets his fateful rematch against Nathan, Claire and the others throw everything they've got at Tyrant and eventually try to put down Alex's long time BOW rival for good. Everything takes a dark turn, and Dante and Jason face off against Matt and Nathan in a final showdown of honour and vengeance. The life of one of Jason and Dante's friends is taken, who though?**

**I would also like to point out, if you have a Skype account and you'd like to chat or ask questions etc, feel free to add me. My Skype name is on my profile.**

**As usual, please Review! Feedback is appreciated.**


	12. Cold Blood

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123.**

******Chapter 12 - Cold Blood**

******Rockfort Island, Palace Passageway, 'Claire, Alex, Damien'**

Claire and the others finally found a way to escape the island. Escaping was within their reach, but Alex himself had past experiences of nearly escaping, only for it to go all downhill in the form of many things. The perfect example of this was when he and the others made it to the Clock Tower back in Raccoon City, and extraction chopper arrived to get them out. But he remembered it all like it was yesterday, that escape plan blew up in his face, thanks to the fierce BOW known as Nemesis.

Upon remembering that monster, Alex shivered a little and focused his eyes back on the one currently standing before them. It was a BOW he knew all too well. A BOW in fact, that he had encountered several times in the past. Tyrant. He first fought against this monstrosity back in the mansion facility months ago. It was the only thing that stood between him and escaping back then. Then there was the Raccoon City incident itself, he and the others encountered Nemesis and he swore he would never forget the monster. Not long after they separated from Jill to find a way out, they once again encountered Tyrant, but this time the monster wore a long trench coat similar to that of Nemesis. It was also much different from the very first one he fought against. All the times he encountered Tyrant, Scott was with him, and the former military soldier would unleash his own inner monster to defeat them.

Once more, Tyrant has appeared before him, its goal clearly obvious. To kill them. The only difference between this encounter and the last few, was that his friends were no longer with him this time, with the exception of Claire and Damien. This Tyrant resembled the first just a little, and the situation they were currently in was similar to the one he was in back at the mansion facility. Escape was finally within reach, but Tyrant was in the way once again, stopping them.

Damien rushed through his large bag and pulled out an assault rifle. "Where the hell did you get that?" Alex asked.

"Picked it out of the armoury when I was still wandering around." He said before aiming it at Tyrant.

Alex narrowed his eyes back at monster. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"Can it really be worse than anything else we've faced here so far?" Damien asked.

"No..." Alex replied. "It's way worse." He said before aiming his handgun at the monster.

Tyrant slowly started walking towards them. Claire was the first to start firing her weapon at it, followed by Alex and Damien.

It was no surprise to Claire and Alex though that their bullets had little effect. They started firing at its head instead, hoping it would do more damage, and it did, as the monster let out a slight growl and fell to its knee.

"Come on! Let's go!" Damien tried to get around Tyrant while it was still stunned but was forced back when the monster shot its arm out and ripped his bag right off his shoulder. "Fuck! My bag!" Damien shouted before rushing back towards Claire and Alex.

"It ain't that easy, believe me." Alex said.

Claire didn't stop and continued to fire at the monster while it was still down. As it got back to its feet, Alex and Damien once more unloaded their weapons at its head.

Tyrant was almost within range to strike them, but finally, at the last second, their combined efforts brought the monster to the ground.

That was too easy, and Alex knew it. Even though they did put a lot of bullets into it, it was still a Tyrant class BOW, there was no way it could be beaten that easily. But then, Alex began to assume that maybe, the BOW's these days weren't nearly as tough as their past brethren. Perhaps this Tyrant was just a prototype, a much weaker version of the ones he fought before.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Claire said before sprinting on ahead.

Damien looked at his ripped bag and sighed at the crushed pieces of metal that lay around it. "Well, that was a waste." He said before running on.

Alex looked down at Tyrant who remained motionless. "How much longer is this gonna go on?" He said before turning away.

Just then, a familiar growl filled the air, almost like an echo.

_**"STARS..."**_

Alex's eyes widened and he swiftly turned around to see where it came from. He saw something up ahead from where they came from, something standing behind the flames.

"What the..."

It was a large shadow, slightly bigger than the Tyrant he just fought. It wore a familiar long trench coat, and it was also holding a large rocket launcher with just one hand.

"It can't be..." Alex muttered.

_**"STARS..."**_

Alex shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he looked back at the flames, the shadow was no longer there. He figured he must have been hallucinating, just as he was before Claire found him. It was Connor and Andrew he saw last time, but this time, it was someone else, or something to be more precise. He was confused however as to why he was seeing the old monster of all things. He questioned himself, why? Why was the monster still there in his memories even after escaping Raccoon City? Knowing he didn't have a lot of time left, he decided to forget about it and quickly moved on to the catch up with the others.

* * *

**London, Hotel Hideout, 'Jason, Dante, Al, Mia, Rav, Trent'**

After finally reaching the seventh floor of the hotel, everyone followed Al through the hallway towards the room where Long was supposedly located.

"The footage we got showed that Long was in one of the rooms on this floor." Al said as he carefully made his way down the hallway.

Jason looked around and narrowed his eyes. "It's too quiet."

Dante nodded. "Yeah. There's no one guarding the place, this is almost too easy."

"Wait..." Mia said.

Rav turned to her. "What is it Mia?"

"Over there...isn't that..." Mia replied pointing to something up ahead.

Everyone turned to see someone at the end of the hallway standing at the bottom of a stairway. Although the mans back was facing them, they were able to identify him due to his clothing. "Long!" Dante sprinted on ahead.

Long didn't turn to face them and instead ran up the stairway to the roof.

"Dante wait!" Mia shouted and ran after Dante, followed by the others.

As soon as they reached the top, they all exited through the door and out onto the roof. The roof itself was large and wide, there was also a few large air units, which would allow someone to easily hide behind.

But they knew Long wasn't hiding, as they saw him standing near the edge the roof leaning on the railing, with Dante not far behind him. "It's over Long! Give up and turn yourself in!"

Jason and the others walked over and stood next to Dante. Al spoke up next. "Well Long? What's it going to be?"

Long chuckled and spoke up. "It is far from over." Something was different about him, that much Rav and Mia knew. His voice sounded different from when they last spoke with him.

"Oh no..." Mia muttered.

Dante faced her. "What is it Mia?"

Rav narrowed her eyes. "He...he isn't..."

Long slowly turned and faced them. It was then, their suspicions were confirmed. His face was very different, this man clearly wasn't the leader of the White Tiger Triads.

"What the hell?!" Jason said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lee, Long's right-hand man." The Long imposter said.

Al clenched his fists. "Bastards. We just walked right into a trap."

"That's right." A voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, a large man in a black BDU, covered in armour and a helmet was slowly approaching them.

"Who the hell is that?" Trent said as he stood in front of Rav and Mia.

Although he didn't know, Jason, Dante, Rav and Mia did. Jason smirked and stepped forward. "I was wondering if you'd show up. Nathan."

The large man stopped and pulled the visor of his helmet up to reveal his face, it was indeed Nathan. "Sergeant Matlock. I knew you'd try to track us down eventually."

Jason clenched his fist. "You're damn right. I got a score to settle with you."

Nathan raised a brow, he had a smug look on his face but he was right to be confident. Suddenly, Dante stepped forward. "You remember me Nathan?"

"I do..." Nathan replied as he set his eyes on Dante. "It'd be difficult to forget the people I turned on not long before escaping Raccoon City. I have to say, part of me is glad that you made it out."

Dante narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm glad I made it out too, because it just means I was given a chance to make you and the others pay for what you've done."

Jason put a hand on Dante's shoulder. "Hey, Dante, stand back and let me handle this."

"What are you talking about Matlock?" Dante replied.

Jason slowly stepped in front of Dante and smirked. "Relax Dante. I'm gonna take care of this, and if by some chance he manages to beat me, then you can have him. Deal?"

Dante remained silent for a couple of long seconds before taking a few steps back. "Fine. Deal."

Nathan grinned. "So, you want your rematch right now Matlock?"

"Yeah, I do. I know it hasn't been long since our last fight, but I've already learned some new things." Jason replied.

Nathan chuckled as he took a step back. "Oh...so you believe you have a chance at beating me this time?"

Jason cracked his knuckles and continued to smirk. "I'm confident I can beat you this time." His smirk lowered as he continued. "But first, I do have a question. Why are you working for the White Tiger Triad and their allies? Why is a guy like you trying to cause so much destruction?"

Nathan lowered his grin and folded his arms. "I don't care about their goals."

"What?" Dante said, much to his and everyone else's surprise.

"You see, when it comes to the reality of the world, there's really only one thing I do care about." Nathan said.

Jason raised a brow. "And what's that?"

Nathan raised a finger. "Stability."

"What?" Was the word that came out of everyone's mouths.

Nathan continued. "In this world, choices and decisions are made by the higher-ups and what happens to a country or a nation is completely up to them. The problem with that is they are blinded by the power they have in their hands and end up making the wrong decisions. Whenever they make a choice, they believe it to be the best one, but in truth, it is the worst, and no one can benefit from it except them."

Jason spoke up again. "What do you mean Nathan?"

Nathan chuckled. "I suppose you do deserve to know. Very well, I'll explain it to you before we fight."

Al, Mia and Rav lowered their guard, even though Nathan was armed to the teeth, they felt they had no need to be cautious around him, as did Jason. Dante and Trent remained alert though.

The Triad member, Lee, narrowed his eyes at Nathan, clearly annoyed by the mercy he was giving them.

* * *

**Rockfort Island, Hanger, 'Claire, Alex, Damien'**

"Finally...!" Damien said as he stopped to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Alex pulled him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards the plane. "You can stop to catch your breath once we get inside."

Damien cursed quietly as he tried to keep himself from falling over. "Dammit! Stop pulling me!" He said as he was dragged onto the boarding lift.

As soon as the lift stopped at the planes door, Claire, Alex and Damien entered.

The others, who were all still waiting inside, turned to them. "What took ya so long? I was starting to get worried!" Was the first thing Steve said.

Claire rushed over to him. "No time to explain! Let's go!"

Steve smirked slightly and turned back to the controls. "Right! We're outta here! Time to say goodbye to this death trap!"

The plane started up and everyone could feel it moving. They all watched as it exited the hanger and out into the ocean, after which, they could feel it ascending into the air.

"We made it! Yahoo!" Steve yelled.

Claire sighed with relief. "It's finally over."

It wasn't long before they were in the sky, and they had a brilliant view of the ruined island below. "We made it! Yahoo!" Steve yelled.

Claire sighed with relief. "It's finally over." She said before turning to Steve.

"Yeah...finally." Blake said as he sat himself down.

Steve looked at her for a moment before turning back to the controls. "Claire...I'm sorry. I know I caused a lot of trouble for you and the others."

Claire put a hand on his shoulder. "No it's ok, it was hard for all of us."

"Well I really hope you find your brother. I...I know it what it's like to be, alone."

"Oh Steve..." Claire said with a very remorseful tone. Everyone else couldn't help but also sympathize with him, knowing what he had been through.

Steve faced her again and smiled. "So, where should we go now? I can take you anywhere you want to go Claire."

Claire chuckled. "I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year."

"You got it!" Steve replied before both of them started laughing.

Shane raised a brow at his sudden mood change, while Damien leaned against the wall of the cockpit and looked at the floor.

Alex noticed his sudden depressed mood and stood next to him. "If my friend Danny was here, he'd probably be pummelling Steve to hell." He muttered quietly enough for only Damien to hear him.

"Is this Danny Claire's...you know..." Damien quietly replied.

Alex faced him and shrugged. "Beats me...you'll have to ask him when we get back. Although, if he is, I'd refrain from doing so."

Thomas began to cough again and quickly took one of his pills. "I'm gonna need to buy more of these when we get back home."

Claire faced him. "Yeah. How are you holding up so far?"

"Good. Not great, but good enough." Thomas replied as he sat down.

"That's good to know. I'm here for you if you need help Thomas." Claire said with a smile.

Thomas slowly looked at her. "You're seriously too kind for your own good Claire."

* * *

As explosions started to engulf the island, Alfred rushed through the courtyard towards a tank. He quickly made his way around and pushed a button on the rear of the tank, making move forward automatically, revealing a secret door on the ground, after which an elevator ascended from it

After reaching a small hallway, Alfred ran over to a door and opened it with an insignia key. "This game is not over yet." He said still imitating Alexia's voice.

"Now you will see what real terror is all about." He added as he made his way towards a TAV-8B Harrier Jet.

Upon ascending out of the hanger, Alfred smirked evilly as he flew off.

* * *

Besides the sound of the planes engine roaring on the outside, things were finally nice and quiet for once, and Claire didn't have to worry about anymore zombies or monsters trying to kill them.

Alex looked at the metallic floor and sighed. "I'm so glad we're finally off that damn island. I can't wait to see the others again."

Claire faced him. "You're going to go back to the others?"

"I think that's what both of us should do Claire. I just want to make sure they've been doing fine without me." Alex replied.

Claire smiled a little. "Well, considering Leon is with them, I'm sure they're doing fine."

"I miss that guy, I miss everyone. I can't wait to see them again." Alex said as he closed his eyes.

Claire nodded and smiled also. "I can't wait to see them again either..." She turned and looked outside at the dark sky. "Sherry...Leon...Danny...Bryan..." She muttered.

Suddenly, a large crash filled the air as the plane shook, causing the alarm to go off. "Hey! What the..." Steve pressed several switches to find out the cause of the alarm. "The cargo room hatch is open!"

"I'll go back and check it out." Claire said.

Steve nodded. "Thanks. I've unlocked the cargo room door."

As Claire made her way over to the door, Alex spoke up. "I'll go with you Claire. I have a bad feeling."

"So will I..." Damien added. "Someone's gotta back you up."

Blake stood up. "Well I'm going too then. Someone's gotta back up the guy who's backing you up."

Damien looked at for a moment and chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Claire rolled her eyes before moving on into the cargo hold.

As soon as Blake followed them all in and closed the door behind him, he turned to see what the source of the problem was. He regretted it. "What...the fuck...is that?" He said as he set his eyes on a large white skinned man with black, rock solid arms.

It didn't take the others long to realise the threat as their weapons were already aimed at the large man. "You gotta be fucking kidding..." Alex said. "I knew it was too easy earlier!"

Tyrant slowly turned and faced the group and let out a loud monstrous roar. It swung its arm down, forcing the claws in its hand to extend.

"No. Seriously, what the fuck is that thing?!" Blake said as he raised his grenade launcher.

"Don't!" Claire placed her hand over the weapon and lowered it, forcing Blake to glare at her. "If you shoot that grenade launcher in here then you might blow the whole plane up!"

Tyrant slowly started making its way towards them.

Damien looked at the crate beside them and then turned to the switch on the panel next to the door. "Try this you bastard!" He shouted as he pressed the switch.

The catapult that the crate was in suddenly shot forward a very quick speed, slamming into Tyrant and forcing the monster towards the edge of the cargo room hatch.

However, Tyrant was able to avoid being pushed out and managed to stop the crate from shoving him any further.

Before anyone had time to react, Tyrant shoved the crate all the way back to its original position.

"No way anything can be THAT strong!" Blake said.

"Ha!" Alex faced him. "I've seen stronger!" He said before firing at Tyrant who once again started approaching them.

Damien and Claire unloaded every bullet they could into the monster.

As usual, the bullets barely fazed it, but Alex knew this Tyrant was slightly weaker and less resistant to firearms, which meant that it was only a matter of time before it succumbed to their weapons.

However, what they didn't expect was the Tyrant's sudden speed, as it rushed towards them very quickly and swung its large clawed hand.

The group all scattered and just barely dodged a fatal blow.

Blake got back to his feet and, knowing he couldn't afford to cause any damage with the grenade launcher, swung the weapon and hit Tyrant's head with it.

The monster faced him and immediately swung its clawed hand down at him. Blake tried to defend himself with the grenade launcher, but the monsters clawed hand cut right through it, causing Blake to fall back to the floor.

Alex fired a few more bullets into the monster, but eventually his gun clicked. As Tyrant set its sight towards him, Damien rushed in between them and unloaded his assault rifle into it, but the bullets had little effect as usual.

Damien and Alex both slowly backed away towards the cargo room hatch, as they reached the edge, they could see the outside clouds right below them. "Uh, Alex? What now?" Damien asked as he glared at Tyrant, who slowly made its way towards them.

"Just hold on." Alex muttered.

Claire got up and saw the two of them cornered at the hatch. As soon as the switch on the panel changed, signalling that the catapult was ready for use again, she quickly got up and rushed over to it. "Alex! Damien! Get out of the way!" She pressed the switch.

"NOW DAMIEN!" Alex shouted.

The catapult shot the crate forward once more. Alex and Damien jumped over and held onto the sides of the hatch.

Tyrant quickly turned around and grabbed a hold of the crate just as it collided, but it was too late as it wasn't prepared for it this time. The crate shot Tyrant out of the plane and into the clouds, eventually the crate exploded, destroying the monster in the process.

"ALEX! DAMIEN!" Claire, followed Blake, rushed towards the hatch and were relieved to see them hanging over the sides of the hatch. After pulling them back up, the four made their way back towards the door to the cockpit.

"THAT...was a close one." Blake said.

Damien chuckled. "Score one more for us eh?"

Claire shook her head but smiled at their confidence.

After entering back into the cockpit, Steve turned to them and spoke up. "What was wrong?"

Claire walked over to him. "Oh nothing. Just a giant cockroach that had to be stepped on."

Thomas grinned a little. "I love how you can make jokes even after a near-death experience."

Steve turned his attention back to piloting the plane. Suddenly, Steve felt his hands twist a little, he turned to see that the yoke had turned, and the plane itself was now changing course.

"What's happening?" Claire asked.

Steve pressed several buttons to try and get control of the plane. "I don't know! The plane just changed direction on its own!" Everyone rushed over to him to see what the problem was, they turned to see a yellow light flashing on the controls. "It's flying on auto-pilot mode! I can't switch over to manual control!"

"What?!" Shane said in shock.

Blake sighed. "You mean you can't fly us back home?"

Their confusion was put to rest as they heard a familiar voice coming from the screen at the top of the cockpit. The screen lit up, revealing Alfred Ashford. "My apologies. But I cannot let you escape now." He said still imitating his sisters voice before laughing maniacally.

Claire's eyes widened. "Alfred! You cross-dressing freak!"

The screen went black. With no control over the aircraft, they had no choice but to wait until the plane reached its destination.

* * *

**London, Hotel Hideout, Roof, 'Jason, Dante, Al, Mia, Rav, Trent'**

Jason kept his eyes on Nathan as he paced back and forth, explaining his reasons for siding with Umbrella and the Triads.

"It's true that good decisions can be made from time to time, but how many times out of ten can you really expect that to happen?" Nathan said. "Think about it. Politicians, the military, the economy, where does it all get us in this every day life? What does it do for us? Presidents and Prime Ministers, they go about their business, plotting, scheming, thinking of every possible way that will get them the votes they need so they can be the one sitting in the Power Seat. They always show themselves on national television, telling the people about how they will work to ensure a better life for everyone, how they will stand for and by the people, can you really allow yourself to be convinced by such bullshit? The fact remains that this world and its leaders are diseased. Free will is a myth and self perseverance can only be relied on so much, it's something that few people really know. The politics of today rely solely on their money and their positions, and take advantage of everyone's fear of them because it's those very people that they leech off of, and it's those very people that they get their money from. The common citizens fear the Government and their Political associates because of their hold over the worlds military powers aswell as its law enforcements, what do you think would happen if someone were to rise up in rebellion against the Government of today? The Government would rain down on them, hard and fast, quickly eliminating them before they spread their words further. They keep the people in order with laws, and with its hold over the worlds military and law enforcements, no one dares to rise up and challenge them for freedom. They spout many lies to the people, claiming that they will do everything in their own power to better the lives of them all, which keeps the peoples faith in them, but when no one can see them, they continue to plot further on how to protect their positions."

It started to rain. Nathan looked up at the dark cloudy sky and sighed. "Adolf Hitler for example, he began his own rise to power in September 1919. He was appointed as Chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism. I ain't gonna go into any specific details here, the point I'm trying to make, is Hitler spouted many false ideals to the people and tried to usurp complete control over everything with violence and look where it got him. He ended up practically taking on the entire world and was brought down by them all."

Dante narrowed his eyes, he was beyond confused, just what was the point of this 'history lesson' Nathan was giving them?

"And the politics of today..." Nathan started. "They're no better. Sure, they aren't Hitler. Sure, they make better decisions sometimes. But the reality is, they only care about their own power and do everything to protect it. As long as the people continue to believe in the lies they spout, they will continue to plot further so the people continue to provide them the money. With their hold over military powers and law enforcements, they will use that to strike fear into the people, knowing it will force them to never go against their ideals. The people are denied their own free will, because they have to take orders from corrupted individuals who sit in their seats and count their money while their military and police subordinates continue to wander around their cities making sure no one is hiding anywhere making plans to free themselves from their hold. They have turned the world, into a world of their own creation, with rules, laws and principles that everyone is forced to abide by."

The former soldier stretched his arms before turning back to the group. "You ask me why I am helping Umbrella Sergeant Matlock? You already have your answer. I don't care about the Triads goals, the man I am working for is the one who speaks with complete reason."

Rav spoke up. "Enough of your bullshit! All you want is power at any cost! You've implied it yourself haven't you?!"

Nathan faced her. "Rav...it's not power that I want. What I want to take back from the world are things like free will, civil rights, opportunities, chances to live the way I want to live. But the Government would deny us even that! To live in freedom, you first have to be willing to fight for it. In order to reach that goal, the corrupted people who run our nations must be dealt with. By establishing true and faithful idealisms, the people will be able to live in freedom knowing they have nothing to be afraid of anymore."

Jason and the others, even Dante, were greatly fazed by his words. It was hard for them to believe how a behemoth of a young man like Nathan could speak such things.

"So you see Sergeant Matlock, this is why I cannot afford to lose. The man I'm working for speaks nothing but the truth and I aim to ensure he reaches his goal." Nathan said.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the soldier. "And, who is the man you're working for?"

"That's something I can't tell you, sorry." Nathan replied.

With a sigh, Jason looked at the ground. Silence followed and the rain was the only sound that filled the air. He didn't know whether Nathan was right or wrong, or just completely insane. While he brought up a few good points, the rest he had a hard time swallowing.

"Do you really think the Government sent you to rescue those two girls and their friend Sergeant?" Nathan asked.

Jason gave him a surprised look. "What? What are you talking about?"

Nathan continued. "It's obvious, the Government lied to you too. They put you up to this mission of yours, not because they wanted you to rescue their fellow agents, but because they wanted you to silence us and anyone else linked to Umbrella."

"You...you mean..." Jason couldn't continue as Nathan spoke over him.

"That's right. You were sent here to kill all of us so we would be unable to spread the truth about them to the public. They didn't give a damn about Rav and Mia and Lucas, they only used them as an excuse. The Government sent the three of them here because they knew Long was linked to Umbrella. They sent the three of them here to get captured, just so they could have the perfect excuse to persuade you, Jason Matlock, famous mercenary and former Delta Force, to move in and bust them out, when in truth, they wanted you to kill us all so we wouldn't be able to overthrow them." Nathan explained.

Jason turned to Al, who merely shook his head and shrugged. "Don't look at me mate. But I'd say it's just a blind assumption, I highly doubt they'd do something like that."

"Well Nathan, despite how noble your goal may be, I can't let you succeed." Jason said as he clenched his fists.

Nathan smirked. "I figured that'd be your answer. Let's go then."

"Ah!"

Everyone turned to the source of the small scream, only to see Mia being held at gunpoint by Lee. "Dammit! I was so caught up on Nathan's talk, I completely forgot all about him!" Trent said.

Lee grinned. "I'm sorry but I have heard enough talk for one day. My boss is a very busy man and he is relying on me to ensure you all die here. Considering the sudden revelation of your words Captain Smith, I'm afraid I'll have to inform my boss about it as soon as we're done here." He was ready to pull the trigger of his handgun.

"Mia!" Dante shouted.

"D-Dante..." Mia muttered as she clenched her eyes shut.

A loud gunshot filled the air. Everyone looked on with relief to see that Mia was still alive and standing.

As for Lee, a large red stain appeared on his suit at the chest. He dropped his gun and slowly took a few steps back and tumbled over the metal railing, falling down to the street below.

Everyone turned to the one who fired the gunshot, Nathan. "Now that we've gotten that idiot out of the way, let's continue from where we left off."

Jason narrowed his eyes a little. "Why did you do that?"

Nathan dropped his gun and shrugged. "Simple. I prefer a fair fight, and besides...I dislike pointless deaths."

The mercenary just smirked a little, this big guy was just full of surprises. "So, you're actually going to fight me one on one? A fair fight? No stakes?"

Nathan nodded. "You got it."

"How do I know I can trust your words?" Jason asked.

Nathan gave a quick salute. "Soldiers honour. As a former British Military Lieutenant, I'd be bringing shame to my homeland if I resorted to dirty tricks."

"Alright then..." Jason said as he clenched his fists once more.

Nathan took out two machetes from his belt. Jason's eyes widened a little when he set his eyes on the blades. "Whoa...I thought you said..." He didn't have time to finish as one of the machetes landed at his feet.

"I did." Nathan said as he took out a third machete, holding two once more.

Jason picked up the machete and smirked. "Ok, you want a fight with blades, let's fight with blades then."

* * *

**Unknown Location, 'Claire, Steve, Alex, Damien, Blake, Thomas, Shane'**

Steve was awake while everyone was sleeping through the whole flight. Claire lay against him, he was starting to feel something he hadn't felt in a good long time.

As Claire turned, he looked at her for a long moment before leaning forward, moving closer towards her.

Just as his face was mere inches away from hers, Claire began to wake up, Steve quickly backed up and got to his feet. After getting a nice good stretch, he looked out the cockpit window. The outside was really snowy. "Hey, where are we?"

Claire turned to him. "Huh?"

His words woke everyone else up. After letting out a loud yawn, Blake spoke. "I don't know...I don't care...I'm just happy I can...sleep...in peace." He said before leaning against Damien.

Damien rubbed his eyes and raised a brow at him. "Dammit Blake."

"Latitude, eighty-two point one seven degrees." Steve said as he looked at the controls.

Alex raised a brow. "Seriously? Jeez...no wonder I felt a little cold."

As the clouds began to disperse, they could see snowy mountains below. "That's...the Antarctic. We're over the Antarctic!"

"What?!" Claire and the others all said at the same time.

As the plane flew through the blizzard, a small airport came into view, there were several planes landed there. "Hey, those are the sea planes that left the island right before us!" Claire said.

"Then that must mean, this place belongs to Umbrella!" Steve replied.

It wasn't long before the plane landed on the ground and slid across the field. Alex managed to regain his balance and looked out the front window to see them heading towards one of the facility structures. "You have got to be kidding me..."

Knowing full well they wouldn't be able to stop the plane now, they all held onto something. "Steve! If we make it through this, I'm gonna kill you!" Damien shouted.

The plane crashed into the structure, knocking everyone out in the process.

* * *

**London, Hotel Hideout, Roof, 'Jason, Dante, Al, Mia, Rav, Trent'**

"Don't hold back, Sergeant Matlock." Nathan said as he tightened his grip around his machetes.

Jason grinned. "I don't intend to, Lieutenant Smith." He immediately rushed towards the soldier and swung his machete at him.

Nathan quickly blocked it with his own machetes and kicked Jason in the gut, forcing him back a few steps.

"That it?" Nathan asked.

The mercenary rushed back towards him and swung his machete again, knocking one of Nathan's machetes away. "Heh, not bad." Nathan said before swinging his own machete back.

Although he blocked it, Jason struggled to push back as Nathan's strength was just too much. Realising he couldn't push back, Jason hammered his knee into Nathan's stomach, only to end up jumping back, crying in pain. "AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jason glared at Nathan and growled when he remembered the soldier was wearing large metal body armour. "Dammit!"

Nathan shrugged. "You gotta be more careful Sergeant."

Jason got back to his feet and braced himself as Nathan rushed towards him. As soon as the soldier swung his machete down, Jason jumped to the side and managed to kick it out of his hand. The mercenary then swung his own machete at Nathan's head, however, Nathan ducked, and Jason only managed to knock his helmet off.

Before Jason could make another move, Nathan grabbed his wrist and pulled his machete out of his hand and threw it away. "Fuck..." Jason muttered just before Nathan started throwing a barrage of powerful punches into him.

Nathan threw Jason into one of the air units, the impact left the mercenary too weak at the moment, but Nathan didn't hold back and picked him up, throwing more punches into him again.

Jason knew at this point he didn't stand a chance, Nathan was just too strong.

Just as Nathan hammered down his next punch, someone stood in his way and blocked it.

"Who..." Jason looked up and saw Dante standing between him and Nathan.

Dante shoved Nathan back and turned to Jason. "I don't care about you, but I'd never hear the end of it if I let you die."

Jason chuckled weakly before getting to his feet. He wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked. "Well, I just hope you're as good at working with someone than you are fighting them."

"Tell that to yourself." Dante said.

_(Yakuza 5 OST - Tag of the man)_

Nathan grinned. "Excellent. Two on one, this is gonna be fun." He said before removing the body armour aswell as his knee and elbow guards. "Ah, I feel much lighter now."

"What?" Dante and Jason said.

Nathan roared as he rushed towards the two at a quick speed, with his arms out, he knocked them both to the ground.

Dante quickly jumped back up and delivered a kick to the gut. Nathan quickly recovered and hammered his fist into Dante's stomach, Jason quickly moved in and delivered a hook to Nathan's face, forcing him away from Dante.

Nathan retaliated and used both of his hands to grab Jason and Dante by their throats.

Jason and Dante quickly exchanged looks before sending their feet right into Nathan's gut, forcing him back once again.

Dante rushed forward and delivered several kicks, but Nathan blocked them all. After he attempted to counterattack, Dante delivered another kick to his gut, Nathan growled slightly and tried to go for a right hook, but Dante ducked, dodging it.

It was then, Nathan saw Jason jumping over Dante while he was still crouched, and hammered his fist right into Nathan's head.

The soldier chuckled as he wiped his mouth and saw blood on his glove. "Not bad..." He lunged forward and delivered a powerful uppercut to Jason. Before Jason could hit the ground however, Nathan grabbed his feet and started swinging him around. "I learned this from a wrestling show!" Nathan shouted as he started to spin around really fast before throwing Jason into Dante.

The two growled in pain as they struggled to their feet. "Dammit! I don't have time for this!" Dante shouted before running towards Nathan.

Before Nathan could land a hit, Dante jumped to the side, revealing Jason who was coming at him with his fist ready. Nathan was about to strike again but Dante landed a kick to the rear of his leg, bringing him down on one knee, allowing Jason to land a powerful punch across Nathan's face.

Nathan grinned and grabbed Jason's head, after which he delivered a powerful head-butt, forcing Jason to pull back and clutch his head in pain.

Dante went in for another kick, but Nathan caught his leg, he then repeated the last move he did and delivered a head-butt to Dante. "AH!" Dante jumped back and rubbed his head.

Nathan clutched his head aswell and smirked. "I gotta hand it to you...the two of you really know how to put up a good fight."

It continued to rain, and neither of them had any intention of stopping now.

But eventually, a new but familiar voice spoke up. "Your fight's been cancelled Nathan."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Approaching them from the stairway, wearing a familiar long red jacket and sunglasses, was their old friend. "Matt!"

Matt smirked.

The attention of everyone slowly moved to the person Matt was holding by the collar. The person was wearing the same black BDU as other SAS operatives.

Dante's eyes widened when he noticed this.

Matt threw the person towards them.

When the persons body landed on their back, they saw who it was.

"MISTY!" Jason shouted.

There were several bullet holes all over her body, which clearly indicated that Matt killed her slowly.

Dante clenched his fists and his eyes shut.

"M-Misty...no..." Al kneeled down next to his dead comrade.

Even Nathan was shocked by this.

Jason glared at Matt, while Matt gave a smug grin.

Finally, Dante, unwilling to spare any mercy, screamed out to the sky. "RUAHHHHH!"

**Authors Notes: Oh god, this chapter took me practically an entire month? Well I ain't gonna waste time with details. I decided to tone down fights a bit, for good reason. Jason's fight with Nathan is left unsettled, and Matt has arrived, and he killed Misty, and Dante's pissed. What possible outcome could happen, with Mia there will she see two people she loves dearly kill each other? Claire and the others have arrived at the Antarctic facility, thanks to Alfred. On one of the main topics, if you were wondering what that large shadow was when Alex was hallucinating, and I'm sure you do know, it was indeed Nemesis, and it won't be the last time Alex sees him. What reason? That's a dark explanation that'll be saved for a future story. Everything that Nathan said in this chapter was just the tip of the iceberg, I know, shock ain't it? Do you think Nathan's reason for doing what he does is a good one or do you think he's just insane?**

**And of course, please Review!**


	13. A dish best served Cold

**Enduring the Evil CODE: Veronica X**

******Disclaimer: This is my fourth Resident evil Fanfic and, of course, Sequel to Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Shane Shinozuka belongs to Staire12, Damien Snow belongs to Corrupted Champion, Jason Matlock belongs to Ryan1441, Al Mace belongs to Jedi Master Albus, Blake Kalhorn belongs to GoldenAndSilver, Thomas Jackson belongs to Stormblaze530, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123.**

******Chapter 13 - A dish best served Cold**

******Antarctic Base, Plane Wreckage Area, 'Claire, Steve, Alex, Blake, Shane'**

The sound of sparks woke Claire from her unconscious state. She groaned in pain as she rubbed her head with her hand, knowing full well a headache would be coming on soon after that crash.

Her sight was blurred but it slowly began to fade, and as it did, she was able to make out several others laying around. She saw Steve and crawled to his side. "Hey, wake up Steve..."

Steve repeated Claire's first actions as he came to, groaning in pain, rubbing his head, he rolled onto his side for a moment and sat up. "We're...still alive..."

"Ugh...w-what...what happened?"

Claire and Steve turned to the source of the voice, Blake, who was struggling to his feet. "Blake, are you alright?" Claire asked as she made her way to his side.

"I...I'm fine...how's the others?" He asked.

As the others started to regain consciousness, Claire sighed with relief. "They're fine..."

Alex was the first to stand, followed by Shane. However, as soon as everyone was on their feet, it was only then Claire and Steve, then the others, noticed something. "Wait a minute...where's Damien and Thomas?"

"I saw them rushing into the Cargo Hold just before plane crashed." Alex said.

Claire walked over to the Cargo Hold door and attempted to open it, but to no avail. "Great..."

Blake shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. If anything the two of them probably didn't take as much of the impact as we did and probably left the plane while we were still unconscious. I'm willing to bet they're wandering around right now trying to find a way inside."

"Hopefully. And hopefully they've already searched most of the area by now because I really can't be bothered wasting my time trying to find another way out." Alex replied.

"Let's get outta this plane for a start..." Steve said as he walked over to the jammed door. After kicking it, it budged slightly, putting more power into his next attempt, Steve managed to kick the door off, revealing a walkway below.

Blake jumped down first, followed by Alex, then Shane, who was caught by Blake. Steve was next, he turned and opened his arms to Claire, who jumped down and fell into his arms, bringing them both to the floor.

Steve gently wrapped his arms around her, his grip loosened as she pushed herself up until they were face to face.

As Blake and Shane were catching their breath, Alex saw Claire and Steve, but he refrained from saying anything, knowing it would only distract them from their goal.

Claire got to her feet and extended her hand to Steve. "Thanks."

Steve sat up and looked at her for a moment before getting to his feet, he rested his hands on his waist and tried to think of something. "Oh uh...plane's trashed. Let's split up and find another way off this oversized freezer."

"Right." Claire said.

Alex sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Steve smirked. "Ok! Let's do it!" He said before running off, again.

"Why does he always do that?" Alex muttered, referring to the amount of times Steve has run off in the past.

Claire checked her handgun before moving on. "Come on, let's look around, hopefully we'll find Damien and Thomas along the way."

Alex chuckled. "More like, hopefully they'll have done most of the searching by now." He said as he followed her, Blake and Shane quickly followed behind.

* * *

**Antarctic Base, Base Office, 'Damien, Thomas'**

"You think the others have regained consciousness yet?" Damien asked as he looked through the office for anything of value.

Thomas seated himself down on the large chair behind the desk and sighed. "I don't know, but if they have, they better be grateful that we've already done most of the searching for them. Too bad we didn't really find anything of use."

Damien chuckled. "Heh, besides turning the power on in several areas and whatnot, I really don't believe we managed to do anything helpful. Unless of course you count finding that snowmobile as helpful."

Before he could reply, Thomas started to cough. Damien sent a concerned look his way. "You holding up okay?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I still got one of my pills left, I'm trying to save it until we really are out of this mess."

Hearing those words, Damien frowned. "We could have been out of this mess earlier if Steve wasn't so busy flirting with Claire."

"You like her don't you?" Thomas asked.

Damien's eyes widened and turned away to hide the embarrassed look on his face. "I...I like her as a friend, I...just don't like how Steve has been continuously hitting on her when we're dealing with more important matters."

Thomas knew the guy was lying, but decided to drop the subject as he assumed it was a touchy one, besides, even he knew that they didn't have time to discuss pointless topics at the moment. "Find anything so far?"

"Nothing...just papers and papers and papers and...OH, what do you know...MORE PAPERS!" Damien said, showing his obvious frustration.

With a chuckle, Thomas said, "You'd be surprised how important most of those papers are."

Damien raised a brow and started to read one of the papers out loud. "Dear Mr Ashford, yesterday was quite fun, let's have lunch again this afternoon." He turned to Thomas, brow still raised.

Thomas folded his arms and smiled slightly. "I said 'most' of the papers..."

Damien threw the papers down on the table and continued his search of the office. Just as he was on the verge of giving up, a rattling sound caught his attention. "You hear that?"

Looking around, Thomas said, "I hear it...it's coming from..." He looked at the bookcase next to him and turned back to Damien. "I should have figured. If you'll do the honour?"

Damien raised a brow. "Why do I have to push it?"

"One, because you're stronger than me, and two, because I'm still too exhausted and tired, especially after that crash, and three...my illness just doesn't help me any." Thomas stated.

"Smartass." Damien muttered as he walked over to the bookcase and started to push it. As he did, it moved, just like Thomas expected, revealing a small secret passage.

There was a few lockers at the end of the passage, the middle one was moving, clearly the source of the noise they were hearing. With his assault rifle at the ready, Damien approached the locker and was about to open it, when it slammed open itself, a mouse jumped out and ran over to the bookcase. It turned and squeaked at him before running off.

"Jeez..." Damien said, breathing heavily.

Thomas held in his laughter as he heard him. "What...did that mouse scare you?"

"Fuck you man!" Damien shouted from the other side of the wall.

Damien waited for a few seconds to recover from that scare before looking in the lockers. The only thing inside was a letter, out of curiosity, he opened it.

_Sir Alfred,_  
_ Please forgive me, as I must tell you of my abrupt departure by leaving this letter._  
_ I first served your father, Lord Alexander, and have for so long shared in the joys and sorrows of the Ashford family. Lord Alexander disappeared unexpectedly 15 years ago, then an accident during an experiment took the life of our dear Alexia._  
_ You were forced to become the master of the family at a very young age, and nearly lost your sanity from the sorrow of having lost all of your family members at once._  
_ There was nothing I could do, and I felt powerless._  
_ I first thought that I should kill myself to apologize. I then realized that it would be an insult to our dear Lord Alexander and Alexia, in the other world..._

_Scott Harman_  
_Butler,_  
_Ashford family_

Damien read through the letter once more before putting it back down. "Nothing in here Thomas..." He was about to leave when something caught his eye. There was a switch inside the locker. "Wait..."

"What is it?" Thomas replied.

Walking back into the office, Damien said, "I think I might have found something, come and check it out with me."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Thomas got up from the chair and followed Damien into the secret passage and over to the lockers. "So, what is it?"

Damien pointed to something inside the middle locker. "There's a switch, you think it might lead to another hidden passage?"

"Hmm...let's find out." Thomas added before pressing the switch.

The lockers suddenly moved to the side, revealing a small open room on the other side.

As the two slowly made their way inside, they noticed the room had a mesh floor, and were able to see the room below. It's what was inside the room below that caught their attention. "W-What is that?" Damien said quietly.

There was a man below, restrained to the wall. He was a major pale colour and had a blindfold over his eyes, there were restraints everywhere around his body aswell as around his mouth. The thing that stuck out the most was the large axe that was buried into the wall, the long handle of the large weapon was positioned so that it restrained the mans neck.

Slowly, the man looked up at them, even though he couldn't see due to the blindfold, and let out an inhuman growl.

"What...the-" Before Damien could finish his sentence, Thomas covered his mouth.

"Quiet!" Thomas said, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He saw a plant pot at the corner of the room, knowing the Ashford family, he knew there was something in it.

Trying to be as silent as he could while walking over the mesh floor, Thomas looked under the plant pot and found a key. Upon taking it and setting the plant pot back down, he quickly and quietly rushed back out of the room, but not without making a slight noise in his steps, earning another loud growl from the man below.

"Fuck..." Thomas muttered.

The two didn't waste any time rushing back into the office and made their way back to the desk. "Who...or what...was that?" Damien asked.

Thomas sighed. "Alexander Ashford." He sat back down in the large chair and leaned on the desk. "Or atleast...what's left of him. I knew Alfred and Alexia had something to do with his disappearance..." He looked back at the entrance to the secret passage and sighed. "But...damn, I didn't think they would do something so brutal and ruthless."

"You knew him?" Damien asked.

Thomas shook his head. "Not really, but I heard he was a really good guy...I just can't believe his children did that to him."

Damien raised a brow as he looked at the key in Thomas's hand. "How did you know that key was under the plant pot?"

"Are you serious? That plant pot was the only thing in there, a kid would've been able to figure out that there was something under it. It's completely obvious, especially considering all of the other places where we found keys. Don't you think?" Thomas replied.

With a slight chuckle, Damien said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stretched his arms and sighed. "I hope the others are all right."

* * *

**London, Hotel Hideout, Roof, 'Jason, Dante, Al, Mia, Rav, Trent' - 'Nathan, Matt'**

Everyone was taken aback by Dante's sudden outburst, even Nathan himself was slightly surprised. Matt remained where he stood, revolvers in both hands, waiting for the 'fun' to begin.

_(Yakuza OST - Turning Point)_

Dante rushed towards his most hated enemy, fists clenched and ready to smash Matt to pieces.

Matt smirked and aimed his revolver at him, Dante however rushed behind one of the large air units, preventing the bullet from hitting him. After signalling for everyone else to hide behind the air units, which they eventually did, Dante rushed back out towards Matt.

Of course, Matt was much quicker and fired his revolvers again, but Dante rolled to the side, just barely avoiding the lethal bullets. Matt attempted to shoot again but Dante was at his face before he could pull the trigger. The SAS captain grabbed both of Matt's wrists and struggled to make him drop the revolvers.

But Matt was smarter this time, as he impaled his knee into Dante's gut, forcing the captain back. Just as Matt was about to fire off another shot, his revolver clicked, much to his shock.

He quickly opened both weapons and inserted more bullets as fast as he could, but by the time he had done so, Dante recovered from his hit and threw his fist into his face.

Matt stumbled back a few steps, he could feel blood slightly dripping down his mouth. Dante got into his fighting stance, his eyes were filled with so much rage that, if looks could kill, Matt would be nothing but ashes right now.

With a loud growl, Matt jumped forward and surprisingly showed amazing athletic ability, as he delivered a powerful spin kick that struck Dante in the chest, sending the soldier into the air unit.

Seeing Dante struggle to get back to his feet, Jason clenched his fist and was about to get up and help, when Mia stopped him. "Jason...don't..."

"I'm sorry Mia." Jason said before setting his eyes on the dead body of Misty. "But that asshole has gone too far."

Dante glared at Matt as he got back to his feet. Matt smirked at him before aiming his revolver at the soldier once again. However, before he could pull the trigger, he was met with a surprise as Jason himself jumped out from behind the air unit, rushing the lethal Triad enforcer.

Matt aimed and fired his revolver, the bullet struck Jason in the gut, forcing the mercenary to stop in his tracks.

"Matlock!" Dante shouted, seeing the bullet hit the mercenary.

Jason looked at Matt and rushed him again.

"WHAT THE-" Matt couldn't finish as Jason landed a powerful punch across his face. The mercenary then grabbed Matt's wrist and was able to successfully make him drop one of his revolvers.

Matt twirled around and delivered a heel kick to the back of Jason's head, dropping the mercenary to his knees.

Just as Matt was about fire his other revolver at the mercenaries head, Dante jumped in again and started throwing a flurry of punches. Matt growled in pain as he was struck by left and right jabs across the face, Dante's unrelenting ferocity gave him the upper-hand and allowed him to finish the fight.

Matt was now struggling to stand, he attempted to shoot Dante again but was already too weakened from the soldiers attack, allowing Dante to leap towards him and finish him off, hammering his fist right into Matt's head.

The two of them stood and glared at each other for a few long seconds, it almost looked as if they were going to remain in that position forever, both of them refusing to accept defeat from the others hand. Finally, Matt fell first to his knees, then fully to the ground.

After catching his breath, Dante turned and made his way over to the body of Misty, followed by Jason, then everyone else.

Dante closed his allies lifeless eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry..." He muttered.

Mia kneeled down next to him. "Dante, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine..." The captain replied.

Trent remained silent, as he too was filled with rage and sorrow over his allies death.

Heavy footsteps caught Jason's attention, he turned to see Nathan approaching them. The large soldier looked down at their dead friend and sighed. "I'm sorry, I can only imagine how you're feeling right now..."

Jason just nodded slightly and turned to Dante. "You did good."

Dante faced him. "Not good enough though..."

Al looked at Jason. "How did that bullet not hurt you by the way?"

Jason opened his blue jacket to reveal the body armour he was still wearing ever since the beginning of the mission. Al raised a brow. "Should have figured mate."

While grieving over the death of one of their friends, Rav's eyes widened when she saw Matt get back up. "Guys watch out!"

Everyone turned to Matt, who was glaring madly at them. "You're all fucking dead!" Matt aimed his revolver and fired at Trent.

However, Trent felt nothing. Dante was standing in front of his teammate, blood shot out of his shoulder as the bullet hit. "DANTE!" Acting quick, Dante picked up the other revolver and fired at Matt.

Matt's eyes widened as the bullet hit his leg, he retaliated by firing again, this time the bullet struck Dante in the gut. Dante slowly started to fall, but not before firing off two more shots, one bullet striking Matt in the chest, the other in his right arm. One last bullet was fired from Matt's revolver, striking Dante in the waist.

Dante coughed out blood, after a few short seconds, Matt fell forward and landed on his stomach, while Dante fell and landed on his back.

"DANTE!" Trent shouted his name as he kneeled down next to him. "Hold on man! You're gonna be alright!"

Jason turned to Al. "Al! Contact an evac chopper immediately! Tell them to bring a medical unit!"

Al nodded and took his radio.

Rav comforted Mia as she cried over Dante's bleeding body. "Mia it's ok...don't cry."

"Dante, can you hear me? Please answer me..." Mia said as she leaned in closer.

After a few seconds, Dante slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Mia..."

"Dante...don't die, please." Mia pleaded.

No reply came from the SAS captain, instead, he weakly put his arm around Mia and pulled her closer. After a few long seconds of staring into each others eyes, Dante slowly leaned forward and kissed Mia on the lips. Mia, slightly surprised by this action, returned the kiss. A couple of seconds after, Dante removed his arm and lay back down again. "Stay safe Mia." Dante muttered.

"Dante..." Mia said.

Dante's head fell back and his eyes closed, drifting off into unconsciousness, Mia started crying as she gently held his body in her arms.

Rav and Trent struggled to hold in their own tears, while Al had his back facing them, unwilling to look at his partner as he was right now.

Jason clenched his fist and cursed silently, wishing he had been more quicker.

Al then spoke up. "The evac chopper will be here in a few minutes...they're bringing a medical unit with them."

"Good..." Jason said. "That's good."

Nathan folded his arms and leaned against the railing, pondering on something. What it was though, Jason didn't know.

Suddenly, Jason had the biggest shock of his life when he looked back to where Matt was. "No...Where is he...**WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!**"

Everyone then looked and they were equally as shocked, there was nothing but a small puddle of blood, Matt's body was gone.

* * *

**London, Hotel Hideout, Alley, 'Matt'**

Matt breathed heavily as he rushed out through the rear exit and into the small alley behind the hotel. He leaned against the concrete wall and rested for a long moment before looking at his black shirt.

"That...that was a close one." Matt said as he lifted his shirt up, revealing a bulletproof vest. "I'd be dead right now if I didn't have this."

Upon resting for a long minute, he reloaded his revolver and put it back in his holster. "Atleast I got that fucker out of the way..."

"And what fucker would that be?" A voice said.

Matt glanced around and aimed his revolver at the source of the voice.

Someone was slowly approaching him from the shadows. He was wearing a brown and reddish lined suit, along with clean black shoes. He had short spiky brown hair and his eyes were a dark brown colour.

Matt slowly lowered his revolver upon identifying him. "Stuart."

Stuart frowned at him, clearly showing he was disappointed. "You have no idea what you've done do you?"

**(Stuart Reilly, 20 years old, Kickboxer)**

Matt raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of a reply, Stuart smacked his fist across Matt's face, throwing Matt to the ground.

"W-What...what the fuck are you..." Matt growled in pain and then glared at Stuart, but was surprised when Stuart held his hand out to him.

Stuart looked at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Come on Matt...let's get going, they'll be looking for you."

Matt just looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. Stuart pulled him to his feet and patted him on the shoulder. "For the record, that punch was for killing that SAS girl. They'll want payback after this, we need to get going now."

Rolling his eyes, Matt said, "Apparently everyone frowns on killing these days." He followed Stuart through the alley.

There was a limousine waiting for them at the end of the alley. The two of them entered the back of the vehicle and sat in silence as it drove off.

**Authors Notes: I'm not dead, for all those who sent me messages asking. I was merely in an incident as I was driving down the highway, driving the car with my teeth while battling a food fight that was going on in the rear of the car, causing the vehicle to go off course and down a large hill, crashing into a tree. I crawled out of the wreckage, all bloodied up and whatnot, muttering to myself "The followers...mustn't...disappoint...the followers." So here I am, back with another chapter after all this time, finally. For the record, if you actually believe that then don't, I was kidding. ****The real reason I took so long to get this chapter done was because, I've been lacking motivation lately, I can't exactly get myself into the writing mood, but I'm trying my best, I assure you, I will NOT be going down the path that many other Authors went down, leaving stories Unfinished etc, I will finish this damn story even if it kills me. So yeah, Claire and the others survived the crash, Damien and Thomas have done most of the searching already and came across Nosferatu, Mia and Dante finally kiss, and if you think Dante is dead, well, you'll have to wait and see. Matt, wow, he's an asshole ain't he, but he's also a survivor, he did escape Raccoon City after all, and Stuart finally makes his return to Enduring the Evil, overall, things are looking pretty even so far. As usual, please Review etc, I hope no one's forgotten about this fic.**


End file.
